Avenger
by Nubia
Summary: Epilogue Two! Assassin with a shady past takes an oath to avenge her family that has been murdered by Tortal's knights. She soon finds herself wrapped up in events that are much more then simple murder and revenge. COMPLETED! [see Hidden for more on this
1. An oath

How had it all gone wrong? Where had her life turned to black? And why was she just lying there, her life's blood poring out of her? Words came to her, words she had heard an assassin use once, seconds before he had died. Life was pain, and you just got used to it. But she couldn't get used to this. It was terrible, horrifying, final.

Tears poured from her eyes. She wanted to laugh at herself. She had used to think that tears were meaningless, and now she knew they were. She would die, at the ripe age of nine, before she ever got her first kiss or fell in love with a long lost prince, as she had once dreamed she would. Now, she would never dream again. Because she was too weak to get up and walk away from the horror that was surrounding her, the horror that was taking over her.

An image formed in her mind, that last she believed she would ever see. It was of her older brother, her sweet, loving older brother, with his lopsided grin and his sparkling blue eyes. She looked at the way his brown hair fell across his brow, and she remembered how she would push it back. It was a lovely picture, and she knew in her heart that he was the only family she had truly had.

Her story was what one would describe as the poor princess kind. For indeed, she was a princess, who's mother had died giving birth to her, and who's father was a sadistic ruler and derived pleasure from brutally torturing and killing the servants and the common people. Her only true family had been her brother, who was ultimately to become the best ruler in the country, and her nurse, who had raised her since the time she had been born. She had been the only mother she had ever had.

But then they had come, the people who called themselves the Tortallan people. She thought sadly of all the stories she had been told by her brother and her nurse, Jasmine. She had thought these people beautiful in their express of freedom. She had loved the stories of them the best, for they had reminded her of a story she had once had read to her when she was a young child. She had loved them so much, that her brother had taken her to a fare in their city of Thermalie. She had had the greatest time of her life there, seeing the people and their culture. She had once wanted desperately to be a Tortallan herself.

No longer would she think that. She had been wrong about these people, wrong in believing they were just and above the innocent killing she knew her father partook in. These Tortallans were not great people. They had come in the night and cut down her people. They had killed her brother when he had tried to save her. They had killed her maid when she fought against them to protect her mistress. And they had killed her father for being who he was. A king of an opposing country. They had killed everyone.

Everyone but her.

They had sliced open her belly and left her to die. "No one survives a gut wound," they had said as they left her choking on her own blood and lying in her own guts. "Leave her, she'll die soon anyways." Then they walked away, their laughter stinging in her ears.

Even as she thought of it, the image of her brother changed, until it was dead, his face deformed as the Tortallans had left it. The sight of that face, that beloved face, that had once been beautiful and had shone with innocence and love, hacked to pieces by a careless hand gave her the strength she hadn't had before.

A voice filled the air in song, a voice that any siren would envy. The girl's wounds soon healed and she stood. She slowly walked into the throne room, her gray eyes cold and emotionless. She was immune to the gory sight that was before her.

She walked to the throne and climbed onto the seat that had once held her father. On the wall behind the throne were two objects, the sword known as Avenger, and the Royal Crown of Serinda, her countries crown.

She placed the crown upon her head, and then took down the sword. It weighed more then any nine-year-old girl could hold, but her determination, and her hate gave her strength. Then she spoke, her voice ringing through the defiled throne room.

"I, Novellee Nubiano, Princess of Serinda, swear to my people that I will find the men who did this, and kill them for what they did to my family and to my country."

Then without any hesitation, she sliced open her palm, dipped her finger in the blood and drew the royal symbol across her forehead, in the sign that she would hold true to her promise.


	2. Novellee Shadow

A/N okay, so the first chapter was really just the prologue. And, there none of the formal stuff, like a disclaimer or any kind of indication of what the story even is. But that was because it was an impulse to post it. So here goes, I don't own anything that can be found in any of Tamora Pierce's books. How's that for a disclaimer? Oh, and by the way, her name is pronounced like Nova Lee, just in case there was any confusion. And on with the story.  
  
Chapter one: Imprisonment  
  
Ten years. It had been ten years since the fateful night that had changed her life drastically. Ten years of training her body to be the ultimate weapon, ten years of studying to become intelligent enough to stay alive and to be one level above the gutter rats that she was associated with.

And what did she have to show for it? A body count that would blow the boots of any respectable assassin, a few combat moves that lowest thief would call dirty, and zero information on her family's killers.

Way to go, Novellee, she chided herself as she connected her rope to the roof of the palace, you can kill, but you can't find killers.

Double-checking to make sure her line was secure she twisted the rope around one leg, then slipped over the edge. In a classic acrobatic move, she slithered down the rope, one hand before her, allowing herself to go down at the right pace. She went down slowly, peeking into the windows, looking for the room with the prize.

As she slid down the rope, it made a slight whizzing noise. But anyone below who was looking up wouldn't be able to see her. Her wheat colored hair was piled into a knot, and then covered with a black cap. Her creamy skin had been smeared with mud to hide its ghostly shine in the night.

Black was the color she chose to wear on her missions. It did wonders on hiding her womanly figure. Sure, there were a lot of advantages to being a woman. Especially a woman assassin. Men just couldn't handle the fact that women could also kill. But there were so many more advantages to being a man.

Finding the room that she wanted, she righted herself on the rope and worked her picks from the pouch strapped across her lower belt beneath her shirt. The lock on the window was simple to open. After all, who would be able to brake into a room four stories up on the side of the palace that was on a hill and held no trees? Who indeed, Novellee asked herself with a silent chuckle.

She slipped into the room and melded with the shadows. The object of her focus wasn't in the main room, which she found to be a sitting room, so she moved to the next.

As she neared the door that was slightly ajar, she heard shallow breathing. It seemed the object had decided to sleep alone tonight. This would make the job so much easier on her. Out of habit, Novellee's breathing slowed to match that of the sleeping woman's.

Upon entering the room, Novellee took out her weapon of choice that night, a dagger that had been crafted to fit her hand. She walked to the bed, her dagger ready for use.

Standing over the sleeping woman, Novellee spoke her traditional words, her voice gravely with disuse. "Emily of the fief Kennen, my your death be quick and painless," slowly she raised the dagger for strike. "And my your soul rest among the Gods."

Her murmurings must have woken the woman, for her eyes opened and brown meet gray. Novella hesitated for a split second. It was so much harder to kill someone when they knew it was to happen.

That slight hesitation gave Emily the chance to let out a piercing scream, before it was cut off by cold steel. But it was enough. The knights on duty standing watch outside her door heard and entered the room.

Novellee looked into the eyes of one of the knights. In them she saw the end, the end of her career, the end of her search, the end of her life. She wasn't ready for the end. She wanted more time.

Turning, she dashed through the room, into the sitting room, then dove out the window. Her momentum took her sailing past the rope, but she grabbed it. And the force of her grabbing it had her swinging back towards the window and into the knight's arms.

They wrapped around her like steel bars, bars that would take away her freedom. She struggled viciously, but he had arms like a blacksmiths.

She was caught. For the first time in her long career, she, the Novellee Shadow, had been caught.

They took her to a holding cell. The room was lit with someone's magic in a failed attempt to make the room cheery. But, it was the dungeons and the dungeons could never be cheery. To lighten the mood, the man who was dragging her along spoke, his booming voice making reverberations around the room. 

"Well, it ain't much, but we fellows in the guard think of it as home," he chuckled loudly, but the sound died when he looked into her cold eyes and all he found was a gray blankness.

He swallowed hastily then led her into the room. He roughly jammed her into a wooden chair set into the middle of the room, tying her hands to the arms. He gave her a cheeky grin. "They'll be with you any moment to question you. Then you'll be put to trial in front of the Majesties. I'd wish a good luck, but you flat out murdered a woman." Then, as an after thought, he patted her hand, like he would his own daughter.

He left the room to stand guard outside the door, not that the woman would be escaping any time soon. She was bound and gagged; there was no way she would escape.

Inside the room, Novellee spit the gag from her mouth and began to work on her wrist bounds. They had taken her weapons. Well, most of them. The acupuncture needles hadn't been discovered, but that was because they were hidden, placed in her breast band under her breasts. The man who had checked her had been to engrossed with feeling her up then with really checking for weapons.

As soon as she got her hands free, she could have the guard out cold and be on her way. She had exactly seven needles on each side, which made a total of fourteen. That would last her through the dungeons and maybe part way to the surface. That wasn't enough.

She would have to navigate herself to the room where they had stowed her weapons. They really should have blindfolded her as they went through the castle. Now she knew her way around. They would soon come to regret it.

She was seconds away from being free when the door opened. She stilled her movements and gave the woman who entered the room a cold, blank stare. It was hard to maintain the look when she got a glance at the woman's eyes.

They were amethyst in color. It was a striking contrast to her flaming red hair. The woman herself was a contrast. She was short, yet walked with the air of a woman who towered over everyone. Her build was delicate, yet she was stacked with muscles. Novellee placed her to be in her fifties, yet the light in her eyes made her look as if she was not a day older then eighteen.

And she was dressed as a knight.

Her face contorted into a sneer and in the language of her country she spoke, her gravely voice bringing a look of surprise to the woman's face. "So, this country is so weak that it needs women to fight for it?" Then she gave a laugh, it strangely sounding light and bubbling.

"What is your name?" The knight demanded in Tortallan. Novellee, who completely understood, looked at her confused."What's your name?" the woman demanded in a yell.

"Like I would answer to you, you daughter of pigs swine. I'm royalty and you are a mere whore in a knights dress!" Novellee answered, still speaking in her native tongue.

"Kane," the woman called over her shoulder. Novellee's eyes jerked to the man who was standing behind the woman. He was also dressed as a knight, but his rank seemed to be under the woman's. His hair was brown and hung over his collar, and fell into his hazel eyes. He was taller then the woman and herself. His shoulders were wide and he was adequately built for battle. His eyes met hers for a split second, and then he looked away.

"Yes, Alanna?" he asked. So, the lady knight had a name. She sneered at the man who took orders from a woman. How pathetic. And she told him so, in the dirtiest way she knew how.

"Send for a translator. She seems to be speaking from an over seas country. It sounds to be Seridian. But it could be anything." Novellee wanted to widen her eyes in surprise, but she wouldn't allow herself to. It would give away the fact that she could understand what they were speaking.

But the woman had surprised her. She had never thought she would be smart enough to figure out what she was speaking. The language was so uncommon, and her country was all but forgotten. Only a person who did their studies would know about her country. Or she was simply good at listening to other people's conversations. Whatever the circumstances, she wouldn't under estimate her again.

"Would you like to request someone?" Kane asked, as he began to move towards the door.

"Yes, I'd like you to ask for Burdock, and if he's not available, tell him we can wait. But it's an emergency," she answered, her eyes never leaving Novellee's. He murmured an assent and then left for the surface floor.

So, she was bringing in someone to interpret for her. Well, she knew more then one language. And some that originated in countries farther away from Tortall then Seridna. She would switch, and even if he knew those, she would give nothing away. All she had to do was outwait them, and then she could be on her way.

As if to mock her, her wrist twitched and the friction cut open the raw flesh. She willed it with her mind to stop, but blood spilled over and dropped to the floor with a loud plop. Alanna looked to the sound and saw the blood. She looked to her wrists and saw the frayed rope.

In a flash Gift the color of purple flashed out and pushed her into the chair. The pressure was so great that it felt as if she was being forced into the wood herself. In a reflex that, in other circumstances, she would have died before allowing, she flinched in pain.

"So," Alanna said with a light chuckle, "you can feel. And here, I thought you were with out emotions at all. Why did you do it?"

The sudden burst of temper surprised Novellee, but she looked into her eyes and saw it growing, purple flames raging. In answer to her question, she called her a damning name then spit in her eye.

Alanna's hand connected with Novellee's fist in a solid punch, snapping her head to the side. When she looked back at Alanna, her mouth dripped blood and her eyes were filled with such hate, Alanna cringed away.

It was then that Alanna noticed the faint glow that shrouded the woman. She squinted at it, until she realized in was the Gift. This woman, this commoner had magic. It was hard to see, for it was an eerie white. On anyone else, she would say it looked angelic.

"You have the Gift?" she breathed. The tone of Alanna's voice, which suggested that it was unheard of for an assassin to have magic, made temper rise within Novellee.

"Of course I have the Gift, you stupid bitch! I'm royalty!" She screamed in Seridian, just as the door opened.

Burdock stood there,in the open door way, quickly translating what she had just said into common for Alanna to hear.  
  
A/N, sorry if it's a little long, but I really got into it. And if there are any grammatical errors, I apologize. Grammar has never been my best subject. Well, that's me for you. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Nubia


	3. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that can be found in Tamora Pierce's books. And lets just say that that goes for the rest of the fanfic, because these disclaimers are really annoying.  
  
Chapter two: Meetings

Alanna connected another solid punch, this one to Novellee's right eye. The simple ring that Alanna had gotten for her fiftieth birthday from her husband, George, split open, allowing blood to spill into her eye. She blinked furiously in a vain attempt to keep the blood out.

"A stupid bitch, am I?" Alanna declared, her voice hot with temper. "At least I have enough respect to fight people in the open, instead of killing them with trickery!"

"Alanna," Burdock called from the door, "Focus on the important matter at hand."

Novellee looked at the man named Burdock through the one good eye she had. He was tall, taller then the man who had sent for him. She would place him to be at the height of six feet, three inches. His shoulders were wide, and his muscles were nicely toned. But otherwise, he looked more accustomed to life in a library then to life as a knight.

His face was near perfection. Black hair fell into deep, green eyes, lined by lashes that any woman would covet. His jawbone was strong and defined nicely. His lips were beautiful and his chin was slightly rounded with a stubborn tilt to it. His pale skin was stretched tight over high cheekbones.

He was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. And she wanted to hate him, oh how she wanted to. But she couldn't. Because when she looked into his eyes, what she saw moved something inside her.

He looked at her like she was a person. No one had looked at her like that for a very long time. She had almost forgotten that she deserved to be seen as a person, and not as a street rat, or an assassin, some one who could be paid to kill. But he reminded her of that fact, the fact that she was human, and she didn't like that.

She turned her head away quickly, testing the boundaries of the magic. The muscles in her arms strained as if she were physically pushing the magic away from herself. She grunted with the effort, but she threw it loose.

"I don't need to be restrained as if I'm an animal. I'm human just like the rest of you," she hissed, her voice as lethal as it was quiet. Burdock quickly translated. Alanna gave her a cold look, barely restraining the urge to spit at her. But she wouldn't sink to that commoner's level.

"Ask her what her name is," Alanna instructed to Burdock. He quickly did, but she remained silent, her face blank, an unnerving stare on her face. She looked directly into Alanna's eyes, her glare like icy storm clouds.

"Answer the question!" Burdock demanded. Alanna gave Novellee a healthy punch in the jaw. Novellee turned her head to the side and spit out blood and a tooth that had been knocked loose.

In a guttural tone she said, "My true name is to sacred for your ears. All I can stomach to give you is the name I am known by to my clients. Novellee Shadow. What do you want from me?"

"What do we want? _What do we want_?" Alanna demanded. "We want a confession so we can hang you like the commoner you are. Or, we want the exchange of information for your life. Not that it's a life worth saving. It's simply that we want the chance to bust more then one person if we can get it."

"I wouldn't give you information if it did cost me my life. Unlike you I have loyalty to my treaties and I stay true to my oaths. All of them."

The confession sounded almost like a threat. Little did Alanna know, it was. Novellee might have been only nine when her family had been killed before her very eyes. She might have been considered a child when she made her oath, but she hadn't forgotten it, and she hadn't given up the hope that she would one day find those men and kill them. One. By. One.

"Where did you get your Gift? It's hardly ever that we find a commoner who has the Gift. It's usually an accident when this does happen. A careless mistake one night that ended with a babe. Were you a mistake?"

Her laughter was bitter when it filled the room. "It was a mistake that I ever survived. But, we street rats have a tendency to do that. Are you through with your questing yet? I'm rather tired and I'd like to enjoy my last night on this earth."

"You haven't answered my question yet. When you answer it, we'll be done." But no matter what they did, she refused to speak again, choosing instead to stare past them, at the wall. Her indifference was so complete it was as if she was unaware that they were even there.

Alanna gave a scream of frustration. Why wouldn't she answer the questions? Why wouldn't she trade in her life for information? Every other person they had offered this had taken it up. Yet not her, she seemed to be ready to give up her life.

"I'm going to the king to ask allowance to use harsher means of extracting information. Burdock, stay her incase she decides to spill her guts. Ask her about the items that were discussed at the meeting a few nights ago."

Burdock nodded, then Alanna left, snapping orders at the guard to make an exchange. She wanted fresh guards at the door every two hours. Then she was gone, leaving Novellee alone with Burdock.

When the door closed, she allowed a whimper to escape free. "My jaw," she cried, and then tried to lower her head into the hand that was resting on the arm of the chair. She wanted to rub it more then anything, but she couldn't reach.

"Could you untie my hand so I can check to see how many teeth she knocked loose?" Novellee asked in her weakest of voices. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and her head lowered in shame.

"Not until you answer the questions," his voice was cold, but she could tell he was having trouble deciding. She had seen from the moment he walked into the room that he was a softie, and she would use that to her advantage. Any ploy would work with her, as long as she could get him over to her. Then she would make her move and be free.

"I can't tell," she whispered, her voice a breath of air. "They'll kill me if I trade in information for my life. So either way I'll die."

"Yes, but don't you want a chance to take down other murderers with you? Isn't that worth you giving up your life?" He demanded gently. The woman was loosening up, and soon she would spill. He didn't want to startle her to bad, he thought, as he determinedly sounded gentle.

He was loosening up, Novellee thought to herself, and soon he would come to her and she could be free. All it took was a little feminine weakness and the right words to have any man at her beck-and-call.

"I suppose, I could give up a little information. What do you have in mind?" she asked, with a hesitant look into his eyes. She looked away quickly and missed the cold, calculation that entered his.

"All we want to know is, who killed the Carthakian ambassador two years ago," he heard her suck in her breath in a shocked gasp. "It isn't asking to much is it?"

"No, it's just..." she paused, not sure what to do. She had killed the ambassador for a healthy sum of money. It had helped her buy the inn she currently owned and ran. The inn was also the headquarters of the assassin's guild she was a part of.

"It's just that..." her words speeded up as a thought took shape. "It's just that we don't know who did it either. It wasn't someone in the guild I'm a part of. And as far as I can tell, no one else knows who did it."

"Oh, well..." he thought of the next question that had been discussed at the meeting a few nights before. "Can you tell me who killed Derrin of Great Lake?"

Again she hissed, because again, it was she who had killed the man. He had known to many dark secrets about her client. The man had been willing to pay big bucks to have him killed. After she had killed him, she had made copies of all the documents that her client had wanted, in case she ever wanted a taste of blackmail. What she had found had disgusted her and she had raised the price for the retrieval of the papers, even though she already had them.

She had been preparing for the next question, and so, letting her voice stutter a bit, she answered, "T-the main... b-boss. He... he's the one who...who o-offed him."

"What's his name?" he asked, a little to eagerly. Novellee looked into Burdock's eyes, then to the floor. She remained determinedly silent. The look on her face suggested that he had betrayed her by asking that question. Burdock sighed heavily. He tried asking more questions, but she wouldn't answer.

What seemed like hours later, but in reality was only fifteen minutes, Alanna came back, towing with her a man taller even then Burdock.

He had to be the tallest person she had ever seen. She would have called him handsome, but his form was lanky and his black hair was going gray. What awed her, though, was the magic that came from him. It was black as night and the strongest she had ever seen.

"Novellee Shadow, meet Numair Salamin. He'll be watching the torture and he'll be casting a truth spell on you, so anything you say that's a lie, we'll know. We also have the king's permission to use our Gift's to... extract information. Shall we begin?"

Rage filled Novellee, so deep so dark, she was drowning in it. How dare they think they could use magic on her without her consent! She growled low in her throat, like an angry grizzly bear. Then she moved.

She slipped her hands from the frayed rope and launched herself at Alanna. With her Gift, she created a shield around them, blocking out all magic.

Numair watched as a dome of glowing white entrapped Alanna and the assassin. He had got a briefing from Alanna and he new that this was the assassin's Gift. Fascinated, he watched as she placed Alanna in a cocoon of magic. He knew exactly what it was. It was a spell to keep the magic from ever leaving the user's body. The magic would build up until it had to get out, causing the person to burst into flames. It was not a pretty sight.

The assassin had to have gone through severe training to be able to complete this spell. It wasn't that it was complicated it simply took a lot of the magic and energy to pull it off. To be still moving, she had to have great endurance. This was not any ordinary assassin. This person was powerful and she better of dead or under strict arrest.

Then she grabbed Alanna's throat and squeezed with all her might, cutting off Alanna's air and threatening to collapse her windpipe. Numair set to work breaking into the dome  
  
A/N Okay, I'm leaving it there for now. Again, I apologize for any mistakes in the story, but like I said before, I'm not really good with grammar. And some things just don't catch my attention, so I don't realize that they're wrong. Review please.

Nubia


	4. Agony

A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for Alanna and Numair being OOC. And remember I own nothing that can be found in Tamora Pierce's books. Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Chapter three: Agony  
  
Alanna's world was fading when Numair finally broke through the dome. It had been harder then he had ever imagined. Her shield was almost as good as one he could make. She could easily be the second strongest mage in the country, second only to him.  
  
Numair grabbed Novellee around her waist and pried her fingers away from Alanna's throat. But his trouble had hardly begun. The assassin squirmed around until she was on his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed, snapping two of his ribs like they were twigs. Then her hands came up to his temples and began squeezing. The pressure was enormous, so enormous that he fell to his knees.  
  
Burdock rushed up behind the assassin and grabbed her off. Numair shook his head then cast a spell on the assassin. He doubled the spell, then cast it a third time. She became rigid, then fell limp.  
  
"What... the hell... was that?" Alanna demanded as she gasped for breath. She was rubbing her soar throat as she sat up. Her eyes fell on the assassin and she barely resisted kicking her.  
  
"Her magic was far more powerful then we expected. She was a lot stronger then she looked up front. Hold on a second while I remove the spell she cast on you. It should only take a second," he got to work, but he soon found that he couldn't lift the spell. Every time his magic touched the spell, Alanna would cry out in pain.  
  
They heard a strangled sound from behind them. Numair turned to see that the assassin was still in the bind. He loosened his grip on her head and her face twisted into an evil smile as laughter bubbled up from her throat.  
  
"Having a little trouble, mage?" she asked. She waited for a moment then cackled like a hyena. "Only I can lift the spell. But to do so, I have to be freed from this body bind." She gave him a sweet smile, then laughed again.  
  
"Don't do it, Numair. Don't unbind her. She'll kill us all," Alanna hissed as she propped herself up against the wall. Her magic was feeling the effects of the spell. Soon, her magic would burst free and she would die. Her breath began to heave, causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly.  
  
"I'll unbind you. But one wrong move and you're a gonner. Do I make myself clear?" he demanded. Novellee nodded. Besides, she was already regretting her outburst. The spells had taken a lot out of her. She needed the rest of her strength to escape.  
  
"Yes, you make yourself perfectly clear. I won't try anything, I promise," she said in a suspiciously meek voice. Numair glanced at her, then released the spell. She stretched languidly, then released Alanna from her bind. It took more strength then she could possibly imagine unbinding her.  
  
"So, you can speak common," Alanna asked as she got to her feet. In the fray of the battle, Novellee had completely forgotten that she didn't know how to speak Tortallan.  
  
"Yes I can. I only pretended I couldn't to delay you. I really wasn't in the mood to be comparative. I'm still not. So if you want to get something out of me, don't hold your breath. I'm not giving anything away," she stretched, then began to rub her tired muscles, trying to make them limber again.  
  
"What about all the things you told me?" Burdock asked as he stood and leaned against the wall. His eyes meet Novellee's, and she looked deep. In them she saw that he had been hurt when she had lied to him.  
  
She felt ashamed of herself. This was the man who had looked at her like she was human. And she had betrayed him. Her eyes went soft and Burdock thought he caught a glimpse of the real woman inside. The woman who was smothered by the assassin who lived a life of kill or be killed.  
  
Her eyes suddenly went from gray to black and her jaw tightened. Get a grip Novellee, she scolded herself, he wouldn't look twice at you under different circumstances. And if he even saw your real face, you would most likely have killed him. You're simply falling for the moment. Get over it.  
  
"Yeah, well, I lied. What makes you think I'd tell you the truth? I'm no better then a street rat. Besides I'm gonna die tomorrow, and I want to go down with my secrets still secrets," her voice had an edge to it that said this matter was not up for discussion.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it looks like we'll have to take drastic measures, and as I'm the mage, I'll be the one doing it," Numair's voice sounded regretful and when she looked at his face, Novellee saw traces of sadness. Why would he care about her? She wasn't worth his time.  
  
And Tortallan's were evil. They had killed her family. The picture of her brother's sweet, beloved face came to her mind, and the hate filled her, the disgust of breathing the same air as these filthy Tortallan's. All thoughts of them being human and having compassion and real feelings left her mind. She became numb with hate, incapable of feeling anything else.  
  
A small part in her mind told her that she was using this hate as a shield, that she was hiding from her true feelings, trying to cling to the hate so she would have a purpose to live, but she quelled the voice.  
  
"I think we'll begin. Numair, would you please?" Alanna asked. Numair nodded then his black Gift gently bound her to the wall. Novellee refused to acknowledge that he was deliberately being gentle with her. When the questioning began, she stopped thinking about anything except the hate.  
  
"Who killed the Ambassador of Carthak?" Alanna asked. Novellee remained silent. After a few seconds of waiting, Alanna nodded and Numair began the torture.  
  
His Gift lashed out and hit Novellee in the stomach. But that wasn't the end. Along the line of magic that was connecting them, lighting slithered. It reached Novellee and shocked her, making her body arch. Her mouth opened in a scream, but no sound came out. She refused to allow herself to show weakness in front of these barbarians, these cold-blooded killers.  
  
The little voice in her head returned, telling her that she was no better. Hadn't she killed all those people for money? Those innocent people that she had killed in the night, while the slept unaware. How could she put herself above the people before her if she was no better? Worse even, because she accepted money for her killings.  
  
"Who killed him?" Alanna asked again, in a calm quiet voice.  
  
"Killed who?" Novellee asked, smiling winningly.  
  
Numair sent another bolt to her, stronger and for a longer amount of time. The aroma of burning flesh filled the air. But still she did not make a sound. And so it went on for hours, each bolt becoming longer and stronger. When she became to wounded, Alanna would use her magic to heal her, so she would be fresh for another round of questioning.  
  
And still, not a sound left her throat. Novellee remained silent, so silent they thought her dead. But her breathing gave proof that she was still alive. The torture was hideous and Alanna was glad when it was finally over.  
  
"She's not talking. Let's just leave her to her fate. She'll hang tomorrow, and that's the end of it. I can't do any more. Numair let her down." Turning, she left the room.  
  
When she was in the hall, she let her composure fall. She was disgusted with herself. She had tortured a woman, a mere girl really. She couldn't have been more then nineteen. And she hadn't made a sound. She had taken it all into herself. What made her think she was so alone? And why hadn't she just given up the information? She could have talked and it would all be over, but she hadn't. She hadn't said a thing.  
  
Numair soon joined her. He looked into her eyes and she saw the same self disgust that she knew was in her own.  
  
"That was the first time I have ever tortured somebody. I don't ever want to do it again. She was so quiet. She never made a sound..." his voice trailed off as he walked away down the hall. It had been a first time for her too, and she never wanted to do it again. Never, ever would she allow Jon to talk her into doing a torture session. Never.  
  
She walked away from the room, knowing in her heart, that it would be a long time before she ever forgot what burning flesh had smelt like, a long time before the memories of that poor girl left her, a long time before she could forgive herself for taking part in something this horrible.  
  
She returned to her rooms, laid her head on her husband's shoulder and wept for the girl in that room.  
  
Inside the room, Burdock helped Novellee to stand. She was pathetically light and weak, with barely enough strength to open her eyes. He laid her on the bed that had been shoved into a corner and tried to situate her so she would be comfortable.  
  
As he was bending over her to cover her with a blanket, she grabbed his arms, twisted them behind his back and shoved a sharp point to his neck. Her strength took him by surprise. Just a few seconds ago, she had barely been able to open her eyes and now she had him in a hold.  
  
"Make one wrong move an I shove this into your neck. Here's how this works. You're gonna walk calmly out the door. When the guards ask what you're doing, you tell them that you're moving me to a different cell, better for getting information. You continue to walk calmly to the room where the got my stuff. You take me to the safest way out, and I don't kill you. You make one wrong move and I stick this needle into you neck. Don't underestimate these needles."  
  
She ripped her shirt at the shoulder and mussed up her hair, making it look as if it had been grabbed and yanked around. She stuck her finger in her clear eye to make it tear up.  
  
"Ever seen a needle when it's used properly?" she asked conversationally as she prepared to leave the room, situating herself and him to make it look as if he was dragging her against her will. "When placed in the neck, it causes all the blood to rush to the head. Soon, it pours out of your eyes, ears, nose, and your mouth. It's a horrible way to die. I've seen it happen. Never had the pleasure to do it myself, and I'm sure you don't want to be the first."  
  
With that weighing heavily on his mind, she took hold of his hands behind his back and began to walk towards the door. "You'll only be caught again," Burdock growled when they reached the door.  
  
"Of course I will, sweetie," she said in a cheeky voice, "But that's life."  
  
She opened the door and walked him out into the corridor, Burdock before her. She made it look as if he were dragging her against her will.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she pleaded, her voice a whimper. Burdock was disgusted with himself. He had let his guard down for one moment. She had looked so fragile, so broken, lying against the wall where she had fallen when Numair had let her go. All he had wanted to do was give her some comfort on her last night.  
  
She had probably been waiting for him to do just that, he thought bitterly as he snapped at the guards.  
  
They moved down the hall, making their way to her freedom.  
  
A/N I'll give a prize to anyone who can tell me which movie I got the acupuncture thing from. So review and tell me. I'd also like to apologize again for making Numair and Alanna seem so cruel. But I had to do it too make it fit into my story.  
  
Nubia 


	5. Freedom

A/N I don't own anything that can be found in Tamora Pierce's books.

A speical thanks to wayfarer-redemption.

Congrats to angel-on-earth. The needle thing was indeed from Kiss of the Dragon.

Regen- The quote you mentioned was from a Long Kiss Goodnight. Very impressive that you caught it. Also, the reason she seems so mature is that the shock of seeing her brother and nurse die forced her to grow up fast. I know, it's corny, but that's what happened.

Trickstergal33- glad you enjoy my story so much.

Great Merciful Goddess- I'll keep that inmind as I continue the story. Thanks for the heads up.

Yamani- Your reviews make me feel happy.  
  
Chapter four: Freedom  
  
He took her to the page's wings. It was the easiest way out of the castle. All Novellee had to do was sneak out of the courtyard, into the stables, ask for a horse from Stefan, then ride out of the gates. It had only been a few hours since she had been taken in and no one knew she was gone, so no one would think she was suspicious.  
  
"Well, this is where I leave you," Burdock said. He was unsure of what to do. Did he shake her hand? Make a final attempt to trap her? Offer her a fond farewell and wish her a good life? Who was he kidding? He was lucky she had let him live. And she would probably die soon anyways.  
  
Novellee saw his confusion and laughed. She knew he was having trouble coming up with what to do now. Her laughter was girlish, which never failed to surprise him. Her face was so mature and her eyes were so old. But when you really looked at her, she was still a girl, barely on the verge of womanhood.  
  
And she was beautiful.  
  
Her gray eyes were huge in her face, and were ringed by the darkest lashes he had ever seen. She had a strong bone structure, yet it looked so delicate on her. Her cheekbones were high and her nose was slightly turned up. It was crooked, as if it had been broken. Probably in a fistfight, he thought scornfully. Her brows were arched. Her hair was like sunshine and curly.  
  
Her figure was slight and curvy. But she was too skinny, as if she hadn't been eating enough lately. She was so delicate, fragile in looks. She made him want to take her home and feed her a good meal.  
  
His thoughts had gone so soft on him, he didn't see as Novellee lifted her hand and stuck a needle in his neck. It wasn't in a place that would kill him, but it would knock him out for a few hours. When he woke up he would have a killer headache and a lot to explain. Like how the prisoner had escaped.  
  
She gave a merry laugh as she headed out of the castle. Walking in the early morning air, she breathed deep taking in the smells. She loved this time of day, when all the late nighters were in bed and the early morning people hadn't woken yet. She felt like she was the only person in the world.  
  
It should have made her lonely, should have made her yearn for companionship. Yet, it made her less lonely. She felt alone in a crowded room over a tankard of ale, because there was no one to share it with. But here, there was no one to share with, so there was nothing to miss.  
  
Novellee shook her head to rid it of silly thoughts. She wasn't lonely. She had her clients at the inn, and for her assassin business, the people in her guild. She even had a constant companion, Dagger. Sure he was only two and walked on all fours, and he could never talk back to her, but who needed that any ways? She wasn't alone. And his feline balance when he came on contracts with her was something she envied.  
  
She came in sight of the stalls and ceased to think of anything but the building. She crept into the shadows, became them. The door opened smoothly for her, barely wide enough for her to fit through. That was one of the reasons she was so skinny. Being so thin made it easier to creep about and hide in small places that the normal person couldn't fit in.  
  
None of the horses stirred as she slithered down the line, picking a horse that wouldn't be easily missed. She came to a stall near the back. It housed a gray mare. She picked it more because it would be harder to spot in this light then because it wasn't worth much.  
  
She slid over the stall door, into the stall and came to a rest beside the horse. She woke her with gentle strokes along her neck, a few murmured words, and when she insisted on staying more asleep then awake, a prod in the side.  
  
She snorted, grunted, and grumbled. Her eyes opened and Novellee looked into the most intelligent eyes she had ever seen. She almost changed her mind about finding another horse. But she didn't have any more time.  
  
She waited patiently as the mare sniffed at her, tried to eat her hair, then began to search her pockets. Novellee was exasperated by the time the horse allowed her to mount up.  
  
She leaned forward on the horse and unlocked the stall door. The mare pranced forward heading for the door that Novellee had left open. It closed suddenly and a torch flared.  
  
The horse stopped abruptly. She snorted, prancing towards the man, rubbing her head against his shoulder.  
  
"That's my horse," the man said. He looked kind of slow, but she knew that he wasn't. She could see the wild magic that cruised through his veins. She had known wild magic only as a legend. It had been fabled in her land that wild magic was only among the God's. But when news had come that a Wild Mage resided in Tortall, the stories had been proven wrong.  
  
She knew that most people couldn't see wild magic unless they knew what to look for (a/n sorry if that's not true), but she had always been able to see magic, any kind of magic, if it were on people, or on objects, she could see it. It came in very handy when she worked on a contract that involved a mage, or if her contact lived with a mage, or had a mage's protection.  
  
"Look, mister. I realize that you have wild magic and that these horses are like family. But I need this horse. I'll send her back to you as soon as I can. I'll treat it like my own horse, I'll even pay you for a new one when I return this one, but if you don't move, I'll have to run you over. Now, move."  
  
He looked at her, then to the horse. He seemed to watch her for a long moment almost like they were having a conversation. He nodded once, stepped aside, and let her pass.  
  
"Thank you," she said with a smile as she rode away. The horse gave one long whiney before concentrating on her movement. As they rode along in the direction of Novellee's inn, she felt herself become weaker and weaker from her magic use. Soon it was all she could do to stay in the saddle.  
  
When she got to the inn, she left the horse to the stable boy, leaving him to rub down the mare and place her in a stall. Usually she did this herself, thinking it lazy not to be able to take care of her own horse. But tonight she was just too tired.  
  
She entered through the kitchen, barking out a sharp command that she was not to be disturbed. Polly, her cook, didn't take it as much. She was used to her mistress coming in at all hours of the day or night, in different moods. She'd come to be able to read her face like an open book, and she knew that her mistress had had a rough night. Polly knew that she had used her magic. She was always extra tired when she used her Gift, but something else had happened to make that look come onto her face.  
  
Some one had made her think about her life, made her realize how lonely she really was, or had at least tried to make her realize. Some one had made her hate again, and some one had made her remember her brother.  
  
She wasn't too worried about the cut on her eyebrow. Her baby was a tough one, and a small cut wasn't any skin off either of their backs. It could be cured for next to nothing at a local healer's place, or it would heal by itself in a few days. Whatever one, it didn't really matter.  
  
Some thought it pretty amazing just how well she knew her mistress. But they had been together for ten years. Polly had been the one to drag her off the sorry excuse for a boat that she had been on. She had been the one who had taken her in a fed her, had allowed her to lay her head on her shoulder. She had been the one that had to watch as she took it all into herself. Never once did she cry. Not once.  
  
"What put her in such a bad mood?" Jolene, the new maid asked snottily as she watched Novellee walk by. She was appalled that Novellee had the guts to dress like a man, and secretly, she admired her. She would never admit to it though, so she covered it up with snotty disdain.  
  
Jolene was a girl of eighteen. She came from a mildly poor family and had been brought into Novellee's service by Polly. She liked working here because she liked the looks that the men gave her. She was fervently proud of her figure. Her hair was a mousy brown, but it was long and silky. Her eyes were a deep blue and her lips were luscious. All in all, she hadn't done that bad when it came to looks.  
  
The main reason she liked working there was because she got to be around Cameron all the time. She was deeply in love with Cameron and hated Novellee to the deepest reaches of her soul that she toyed with him. Jolene knew that Novellee didn't love Cameron back and she wished that she would let him go so that Jolene could have him  
  
"Nothing, get back to work," Polly snapped half-heartedly. She knew that Jolene didn't mean anything by it. But she had been wondering the same thing. She'd find out to, in a few hours when she sent up her baby breakfast. Her baby was always hungry after using her magic.

$$

Burdock woke when the bells chimed in the page's wing, announcing that it was time for them to arise. He sat up, placing a hand to his head. It pounded as if his head had been inside the bells, or the bells themselves. He winced when the page's clattered from their rooms in a bustle of noise.  
  
"What are you doing, Burdock?" one of his students called as he passed. Burdock's face got red and he rubbed his neck ruefully. His eye's widened in surprise when he felt the needle that was protruding from his neck.  
  
That bitch, he thought as he pulled it out. That cunning, conniving, beautiful bitch. She had used him and then she had left him. He was outraged on his behalf. How could she have done that to him when he had shown her the way out? Sure, it had been at needlepoint, but without him she would have never made it out.  
  
He laughed at himself, amused at his own stupidity. She would have made it out of the castle with or with out him. He had simply made it easier on her. He felt like kicking himself.  
  
Now he had to go explain it to everyone how exactly the prisoner had escaped and why he had been the last one she was seen with.  
  
As he got to his feet an began to make his way to the king's chamber's he called himself ten time's the fool for admiring her for her skills and admitting that he wanted to see her again.  
  
A/N Well? What did you think? Tell me about it in a review.  
  
Nubia


	6. Afterwards

A/N Hope you enjoy this chappie. And remember, I don't own anything that can be found in Tamora Pierce's books.

Great Merciful Goddess- I have a few chapters written out in advance. I'm hoping the story will be long to. Thanks for reviewing.

Yamani- Thanks again for your reviews.   
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Dagger jumped onto the bed and stretched out in the sunlight. Novellee reached up and stroked his furry stomach. He stretched again, raising his paws to tickle her arm with his claws. When he purred in elation, she smiled before dragging him up to her chest and stroked his head and back.  
  
Cameron watched his woman stroke her cat. She looked so beautiful, her hair mussed from sleep, her face still flushed from the rest. He didn't want to disturb her quiet yet.  
  
He looked around the room, already noting of the changes he would make when he moved in with her. The bed would stay, as it was perfect. It was huge, just the way he liked them. But the blankets would have to go, as they weren't right for his skin.  
  
And the bed would have to be moved to the other side of the room. He didn't like waking up to the sun in his eyes.  
  
The painting over the bed would have to go to. It was hideous, obviously done by someone who did not know what he or she was doing. It was a view into the castle courtyard. But the idiot who drew it had butchered it so bad, he couldn't tell which one it was in the castle.  
  
He would see to getting rid of it soon. And they would definitely have to paint the walls. He didn't like just bare wood. It was too primitive for him, and it didn't suit her at all.  
  
But enough of that, he thought as he came back to reality, time to make her aware that I'm here. He was expecting her to jump up and grab him into a hug. He'd only been away for three months.  
  
"Do I get as happy a greeting as that cat?" Cameron asked as he sat on the edge of Novellee's bed. She opened her eyes and gave him a blank stare. "Should I take that as a no?"  
  
She growled and he laughed, silently thinking that the cat would go too. "What do you want, Cameron?" she asked. She gave him a long look. He hadn't changed in the months he had been out on travel. His skin was perfectly golden, his hair perfectly yellow. He had perfect green eyes, and a perfect smile with the perfect teeth. His body was built by the God's and was, to her disgust, perfect. He could dance like a dream, knew how to seduce the ladies into his bed, and he could kill like a demon.  
  
She absolutely hated him.  
  
Whenever they were around each other, he acted like he was her saving grace, that she couldn't breath without him by her side. When they were alone he tried his best to get her to come to him, and acted like her guardian, bossing her around, claiming it was for her, that he was only thinking of what was in her best interest.  
  
She had been taking care of herself since she was nine, and she was an assassin. She didn't need to be taken care of. She hadn't tolerated it when Polly had tried, she wouldn't tolerate it from some over perfect assassin who was in love with her, much to her despise.  
  
He claimed they were the perfect couple, and that they were made for each other. She responded that her knife would be made for his gut if he didn't stop with the nonsense. But he would just laugh, like she was playing hard to get.  
  
It was irritating, and at times, frightening the way he was so sure they would end up together. She found it easiest to ignore him. Which was her choice of evasion today.  
  
She stood, taking Dagger and draping him around her shoulders. He flicked his tail as he shot an evil look at Cameron. Novellee walked into her dressing room. She left the door open more out of habit then to allow the conversation to continue.  
  
Cameron yammered on as she dressed in sleek tan breeches, a black tunic and vest. She brushed out her hair and tied it back. It was long and fell over her shoulder in a curly mess.  
  
When she came back out, Cameron was standing close to the door. He looked at her and she looked into his eyes. What she saw made her shudder. Desire smoldered in his eyes. It made her want to hurl.  
  
Then he was moving, sweeping her into his arms, using his mouth to seduce her as his arms crept around to feel up her bottom. It was his best seduction and all it did was drive her farther away from him.  
  
Her hands came up to his ears, curving around them. She dug her fingernails in as she began to slowly pull his ears. She pulled harder and harder until he yelped and broke away.  
  
She looked at her hands, disappointed that his ears weren't there. They were still attached, but there was always next time, she thought darkly.  
  
"Do that again," she said in a voice that was too soft, too calm, "And I'll keep those ears as a souvenir. And when they find your body, they'll think of you as the man who had no ears. Got that?"  
  
She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm, pulled her tight against him. "I've waited for you to come around to the idea of being with me. Soon, I'm just going to take without asking."  
  
She lurched away, giving a growl of disgust. "I'm not an animal or food for you to take as you wish. And this is one lady who you can't have."  
  
Spinning on her heel, she left the room to go done to breakfast, Dagger swishing his tail behind her right ear.  
  
Cameron watched her, thinking, this was our first fight. He'd let it go this time, because he knew that secretly, she loved his kisses. She just didn't want to admit it. He liked a woman who didn't easily deal with his kisses.  
  
He left the room, intending to go down to the common room to have some breakfast with his woman.  
  
Novellee safely made it to the kitchen with out any mishaps. She intended to have a bite of apple, maybe some tea, and then head out to arrange for the mare to be returned to Stefan. After that, she had to leave instructions with the maid until the temporary cook and innkeeper showed up.  
  
She had to head up to her country estate. It was almost breeding season for her horses and she wanted to supervise. The timing was wonderful. She needed to lay low for a couple of weeks, let the search die down a little before she got back into the action.  
  
One look at Polly and she knew her plans were delayed if not shot completely. Polly would want to know everything, but the kitchen in her inn was not a good place for this.  
  
"Come along Polly, we have things to discuss," she commanded in her best in- charge voice. Polly curtsied before following her out into the courtyard that led to the stables. Novellee dropped Dagger to the ground, allowing him to scrounge around for mice or birds.  
  
"We're going for a ride. I have to return the mare I borrowed yesterday," she explained as she hurried over to the stables. Peeking in, she found the horse in a stall. She had been properly rubbed down and given the finest hay.  
  
"Hello, miss," the stable hand, Bennie called out. She gave him a sweet smile that was as rare as it was beautiful.  
  
"Hello Bennie. Did you eat this morning?" she asked in a scolding tone. She had brought Bennie to her inn off of the streets. His mother had died in childbirth, much like her own. But Bennie's father had left him on his own after he turned five, leaving him to fend for himself on the streets.  
  
He had tried to steal her money. She had taken one look at his cherub face and given him a job in her stables. That was seven years ago and now he was seventeen, and a young man.  
  
"Yes, miss, I ate. Did you?" she laughed and brushed the question aside. She made a mental note to ask for a temporary stable hand too. She was taking Bennie with her to her estate.  
  
"We're going for a ride this morning, Bennie, would you care to join?" the command was in the form of a question, but a command no less. But she smiled at him, and he couldn't refuse.  
  
He saddled three horses under her direction, three of the best and the one she had brought in last night. She would ride the other third horse after she had given back her mare. They climbed into the saddle, heading out a few minutes later.  
  
"Where are we going?" Bennie asked as the winded through the streets of Corus, the capital. They kept a sharp eye out for thieves. Novellee was well known among them, but that didn't stop them from stealing.  
  
"We're going to the Dancing Dove. I have some business to discuss with Jaymie. After that, we're breaking into the castle," she gave a devilish smile, laughing when Bennie paled.  
  
"Come on Bennie, where's your sense of adventure?" she laughed again. She turned to Polly, and saw that she was not amused either. She sobered before turning her attention to navigating through the streets.  
  
When they reached the Dancing Dove, she left Bennie and Polly with the horses out front. She knew that Polly would not feel comfortable in there, but she couldn't leave the horses with her alone. So she left Bennie behind to, although she knew that he desperately wanted to go in.  
  
Walking in, she nodded to the bar keep. Edward was his name. He had taken over for his father a few years ago. "Jaymie upstairs?" she asked. He nodded to her, going back to his work, a solemn expression on his face.  
  
She scanned the crowd that had meandered in. They were the usual ruffians that gathered in the crowd, but she didn't pass them off easily. She searched each and every face.  
  
Her eyes honed in on a table in the back corner. It was partially shadowed, but she saw who was there, and her blood ran cold. The woman, Alanna, from the night before was sitting at the table, a man's arm around her shoulders.  
  
He was a tall, with brown hair and green eyes. Those eyes looked at her after a few minutes of study. She looked to the other man quickly, nearly gasping with shock.  
  
The king was sitting at a table in the Dancing Dove, sipping ale and talking to his companions as if he did it everyday. She had to get out of here before they noticed her. But she had to talk to Jaymie.  
  
The man with green eyes called their attention to her. She turned away, making her way as fast as possible to the back where the stairs were located. She heard a shout, and knew that they had recognized her.  
  
Great, she thought. She hated fighting on an empty stomach. But it hadn't come to that yet. She could still relay her message to Jaymie and get out before they caught her.  
  
She took the stairs two at a time, making a clatter that could wake the dead. When she got to the top of the stairs, she saw Jaymie stick his head out of his door. She barreled down the hall, shoving him aside and slamming into his room. Using her Gift she shielded it from intruders.  
  
It cost her a great deal to shield the room, but she had to do it. This was important to her. She wanted to make an effort to keep the virtuous people alive. She heard the din from her trailers as they clattered up the stairs.  
  
"Novellee," Jaymie said, his voice full of surprise, "What are you doing here? I hadn't expected you for a three more weeks. It is three more weeks till our meeting?"  
  
"Yes," she said in a breathy voice. "But I have something I have to tell you."  
  
"It couldn't have waited?" he asked. When she shook her head, he paled.  
  
Novellee and he had been friends for a long time. But she detested the tavern. She hated coming to this place he knew. So if she showed up with something to say, it was dire. "Maybe we should sit."  
  
"That's a good idea. You should sit," she heard the noise stop outside the door. They knew she was in here.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked. He got up to look out the door, but she grabbed his arm and shook her head. He gave her a look, before sitting back down. A knock sounded on the wooden door.  
  
"Who is it?" he demanded. He never would have been so lineate with his protection, but Novellee was with him, and she was the most loyal person he had ever meet.  
  
"It's George. I'm here for our meeting," the man behind the door said. He was also early for his meeting.  
  
"Just a minute. I'm in a business discussion with an associate," he called. He turned to Novellee giving her assent to continue talking. Just outside the door, Alanna made a break in the shield around the room, just big enough for any conversation to come through. They had decided to listen to what she had to say before making a grab for her.  
  
Normally, Alanna never would have been able to break through the shield. She knew because Numair had told of her great Gift. But the assassin had had little sleep and little time to restore her strength it seemed. Alanna thanked the Gods as they got a chance to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"Jaymie, I got an offer for a contract," she said heavily. He laughed, his deep, rich laugh. It was so full of life, and so big, it made her smile, forgetting for a minute the flavor of her news.  
  
"If that's all, Novellee, then you've wasted your time. I'm sure this wasn't the first contract you've ever been offered," he laughed again, but stopped when he saw her face. "What kind of contract?"  
  
She hesitated. She knew it was cowardly, but she wanted to postpone the moment before she broke the news.  
  
"It was for you. Some one wants to hire me to kill you," she said, her voice as near a wail as she would ever let it get. She hated her job at this moment, hated it more then anything. She knew the day would come when she would be hired to kill a friend. She knew that it would come. But not now, not Jaymie. She didn't want to kill Jaymie.  
  
"Did you accept it?" he asked in a quiet voice. She looked into his eyes and saw that he'd expected her to accept it.  
  
"How can you think that of me!" she demanded as she got to her feet and paced. She ran a hand through her hair, forgetting that it was tied back. She growled in frustration when her fingers got tangled.  
  
"I told him I'd have to think about it. I didn't want to say no and have him offer it to someone else. Then I'd have no way of warning you or knowing what's going on. But I had to ask you what you want me to do about it."  
  
She sighed, moving to the window to look out. "I always knew this would happen, but I never wanted it to be you," she whispered, to soft for anyone to hear.  
  
Jaymie sat on the bed, his face a blank mask. Novellee returned to the chair she had taken a seat in and looked at him.  
  
His black hair was graying and his once smooth face was taking in wrinkles. Age was seeping away his youth. She felt rage well up in her, but she squashed it down. Age happened to everybody, but she just couldn't stand it on him. He was too pure a person. She couldn't allow him to die.  
  
"Hire me," she said all of a sudden, startling him out of his thoughts. It was perfect. He could hire her to kill the man who wanted to kill him. She could find out any information on the man and give Jaymie a heads up to what was going on.  
  
"What?" he roared. Novellee winced; maybe it wasn't such a good idea. "Are you crazy? I can't hire you. You're an assassin and I'm a thief. We don't work together!"  
  
The rage welled up again, and because she was with him and she trusted him, she let it escape.  
  
"We've been working together since I started out. You're the one who trained me. Everything I know more or less came from you!" she raged, her breathing harsh.  
  
"Yes, but at the time I was training you, I thought you wanted to be a thief, not a low life assassin." He said it to wound her and she knew it. But it still hurt. Jaymie had thought she was going to be a thief. And it had always hurt her that she couldn't be what he wanted.  
  
He reminded her so much of her brother, and she had wanted so badly to please him, but this was something she couldn't do. She couldn't be a thief, so she couldn't be what he wanted. Her eyes dropped to the floor, she wouldn't look at him with tears swimming in her eyes.  
  
"I can't be a thief," she said, her voice no longer filled with rage, but was suspiciously close to hurt. "You know that I can't. But I can help you. If you don't hire me, I'll do it myself. I'll kill him with or without your permission."  
  
She looked at him, the tears dried up. "He's a threat to you Jaymie, and it's my duty to help protect you. If you can't accept my help, I'll act on my own."  
  
"I can't hire you, Novellee," Jaymie pleaded. "A man can't hire some one he thinks of as his daughter. Besides, it'd make me look bad."  
  
Novellee laughed, her voice like a child's, "Alright. I understand. We'll just keep this between us and no one will have to know that I did this for you."  
  
She gave him a hug, putting all her love for him into it. Jaymie took it and kept it in his heart. Novellee hardly ever showed affection to any one, and he felt blessed to have hers.  
  
When she headed to the window he called, "What's wrong with the door?"  
  
She gave him a funny look. "You have company that doesn't particularly like me," she laughed as she climbed out the window, and up onto the roof.  
  
She ran along it, until she got the front of the tavern. Dropping over the edge, she caught herself by her fingertips on the roof. She looked down to aim, before she let go and dropped down onto her horse's back.  
  
"Let's go!" she called. Polly and Bennie jumped, spinning around to look at her. Bennie looked up at the roof, then at her, then at the roof again. He gave a whoop of laughter as he climbed onto his horse. Polly just glared.  
  
"Novellee," Bennie clamored with glee, "You are amazing!"  
  
As they headed out, Novellee looked back to see Alanna, the man named George, and King Jonathan standing on the roof, looking at her as she road away. She gave a sassy wave and blew them a kiss before she kicked the mare into a gallop, Polly and Bennie following close behind her, looking at her like she was a queen.  
  
A/N Hope you liked it. I know it was kinda long. But it was too short to split into two chapters. Can anyone tell me if George was able to see the Gift? I can't remember if he could. Thanks! Review!  
  
Nubia


	7. Decisions

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed.

Great Merciful Goddess- Thank you for telling me. I needed to make sure for future chapters.

Buccaneerbabe14- The thing in the first chapter when she healed. To explain that, when I first started writing the story, I was going to have it where she used her magic by singing, but that didn't work out. So for all purposes, let us just say, she healed herself.

Yamani- they will eventually know who she really is, but tell close to the end.

angel-on-earth- you are quite welcome.

Chapter six: Decisions

She needed time to think, so she led her companions to the temple district. She had found this place when she was fourteen. The sound of a fountain had drawn her. Climbing over the wall, she had found a small garden filled with exotic flowers she had never imagined could exist.  
  
She came her when she needed to think, and at the moment there was much to think about. More then she would have anticipated. Thoughts swirled in her head, but there were to many to deal with. She had to be in the courtyard before she even began to acknowledge them.  
  
Getting her companions over the wall was very tricky. She couldn't find any physically possible way of getting Polly over, and Bennie was a lost cause. He couldn't get it through his head that he had to push up from the ground with his legs, and then pull himself the rest of the way over.  
  
It ended up that she left them on the other side to sit in peace on her side. The fountain called to her so she walked to it. The water bubbled up and trickled down. It reminded her so much of her home, that she wanted to weep. She and her brother had often spent time at their palace garden, sitting at the fountain in the silence of thoughts, or wrapped in conversation.  
  
If someone were to happen upon her, they would see her face without its mask. Her features were carved in an expression of sadness and her eyes made one want to weep. They were deep pools of gray sadness.  
  
Today, she needed the silence. She knew what she had to do for Jaymie, but it would be so hard. She had never killed anyone with out getting paid. In a twisted since of morals, she felt it was wrong to kill the man.  
  
When she killed for money, she felt it was decent, if not right, because she was simply carrying out orders. But to act on her own sent chills down her spine. This was a free willed murder, this was her decision. And it was a big decision to make.  
  
She could hire some one else to kill the man who wanted to kill Jaymie. But whom could she trust with the information that could be found? No one. She could trust no one but herself.  
  
She would do it, and she would pay the consequences and live with the guilt. It was the only way, if not the best, or the safest. But it was what had to be done.  
  
It could have been the place, or it simply could have been that she could no longer suppress the thoughts, but she was soon thinking about the night before. And what she thought puzzled her.  
  
She respected them, even though she didn't particularly like them, but she respected them. And it was puzzling. When the mage had been hurting her, she had seen pain in his eyes. Pain for her. He had been pained that he was causing her pain.  
  
And that made her think.  
  
Maybe there was a way to use them. They would know what happened ten years ago in Seridna. They would be able to tell her. But she would have to do something to make them trust her. She had to do something to make them give her information.  
  
Hours she sat thinking, while her companions waited endlessly for her, but she came up with a plan. Jaymie would come first. He was her priority and when she had fixed that problem, then she would put her plan into motion. Until then, it would have to wait.  
  
$$  
  
Burdock entered the meeting room and took a seat next to Alanna. He nodded to George, noticing that his arm crept protectively around her shoulders. Taking it as a warning, he turned to Numair, and smiled. He had brought along his darling wife, Daine.  
  
He glanced around room taking notice of everyone who was there. He wasn't surprised when he saw Stefan from the stables seated next to Daine. He had had a run in with his little Novellee Shadow, as had the horse that was sitting on Stefan's right, nudging his shoulder.  
  
Novellee, as they had discovered this morning that her name was indeed Novellee, had taken a horse. Every one had been surprised when the horse had been returned in mint condition, a little tired, but not harmed in any way.  
  
He also noticed that a man he had never seen was here. He looked old, but the look in his eyes said he was young in the spirit and the mind. He had to have a purpose for being here and he couldn't wait to find out what. That he was sitting next to George didn't give him any hints, but they chatted quietly together, signaling they were old friends.  
  
The king entered the room and the conversation stopped. He took a seat at the head of the circular table, clearing his throat. He looked around the room to make sure that everyone was paying attention to what was going on.  
  
"We're here to discuss the young Seridian assassin who goes by the name Novellee Shadow. Burdock of Gantor, please give your accounting of what happened that night she escaped."  
  
Burdock nodded then launched into the retelling of the events. He kept it light and impersonal, as he had been taught to do when he had been a page and a squire.  
  
"And what are your opinions on her?" the king asked when Burdock had finished.  
  
"She's rude, obnoxious, bitchy, pushy, and she's very skilled at what she does. Even though she's only nineteen, she could be very useful if we take her into our services."  
  
The king nodded. He proceeded to ask everyone his or her opinion of the girl. Everyone seemed to think that she was deadly in her skills, but it would be in their best interest to take her into their services.  
  
The last person he turned to was the mysterious man that was sitting beside George. The king turned to him and asked, "Will she be willingly to work with us Jaymie?"  
  
He looked at them for a long time, staring at each of them, as if trying to see into their souls. He gave an encouraging smile, and began laughing like a loon. His cackling only stopped when he could no longer catch his breath.  
  
"You want to take Novellee into your services?" he asked, trying desperately not to laugh. "Want her to be a killer for you? Are you dumb? She'd never work for you! Never!"  
  
They stared at him bewildered. Finally Alanna sputtered, "Why not?"  
  
"She hates Tortallan's. Hate's 'em, despises 'em, can't stand breathing the same air as 'em. She wouldn't work for you if her life depended on it. She'd rather die then sink to the level of working for a Tortallan like you."  
  
They watched him with baffled expressions. "But she's an assassin, she has to have worked for someone in the past. And the only people here are Tortallan's," Alanna protested.  
  
"Oh, yes, she's worked for people. But not one of them was a noble or a knight. She can stomach working with a regular commoner, and if the price is right, a low ranking noble. But she'll never work for you."  
  
"But why does she hate us?" Daine demanded, lost as to why anyone could hate Tortallan nobles and knights that much.  
  
"Because you damn well deserve it. You did something to deserve it, but she hasn't told any one. Even I don't know. But she won't work for you, so you can forget about it. If you'll excuse me, I have to return to my court."  
  
The remaining people sat breathless at the table after the King of Thieves swept from the room. Burdock was breathless with shock. He had thought the hate he had seen in Novellee's eyes had simply been there because they were torturing her.  
  
But it seemed she had a history of hate for the Tortallan's. The mysterious assassin became even more so. He was more determined then ever to find her.  
  
The thought gave him a pause. Until now he hadn't realized that he had even been thinking about finding her. Now that it came to mind, it didn't seem so outrageous that he wanted to find her. She did, after all, owe him for that needle she had stuck in his neck.  
  
Alanna's shout of indignation brought him out of his reverie. He looked at her as she shouted, "We can't just give up without a fight. Who knows, she might have a change of heart and decide to work for us."  
  
Burdock wanted to speak out, but he knew that his opinions were not welcome yet. He was new to the whole system, having been introduced to the King's council party a few months ago.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, the king turned to him. "What's your opinion?"  
  
"I think we should talk to her about it. Let her think about it and decide on her own," he said it without even thinking. There were a hundred things that could go wrong or she could do to hurt the kingdom by using them. But they had to try.  
  
The king continued to discuss it with the rest of the council. They all seemed to think that they needed to give it a try. But he had to make sure they were in a unanimous decision.  
  
"All in favor of approaching Novellee and asking her about the job raise your hand," all hands rose into the air. He nodded as he turned to Burdock. "I'm putting you in charge of finding the girl and talking to her. You have two months to come back with your answer."  
  
Burdock nodded, his face composed. Inside he was bubbling with joy at the prospect of seeing her again. 

A/N Review please.


	8. Killed

A/N Thanks to those who reviewed! Enjoy!

Great Merciful Goddess- Alanna yells alot simply because it's always fun to have a character that is over the top, so to speak. And I like that in Alanna. But, in future chapters, she doesn't yell as much, I think. And, no they don't know that she's royalty. For unexplained reasons (that will be explained later) they forgot all about it.

Trickstergal33- I know, a round table doesn't have a head seat. But what I meant was, Jon to the seat were the all would focus there attention. Like it was a head seat. And in a later chapter I will explain why they were so forgivig and trusting.

Chapter seven: Killed  
  
She sat, huddled on the bench in her courtyard. Rain poured down on her, but she didn't notice, she was so wrapped up in herself.  
  
She had killed a man without being given an order.  
  
She shivered at the thought and curled into a tighter ball. Her muscles tensed so hard that she began to shake uncontrollably. She had killed him, and she didn't even know his name.  
  
$$ Flashback $$  
  
It had begun to storm as Novellee followed the man home from the meeting they had just finished. She had agreed to kill Jaymie and accepted the money he had given her. She had every intention of giving the money to Jaymie after the deed was done.  
  
She didn't know the man's name and at the moment she didn't particularly care. It would be easier for her if she didn't.  
  
Now, as she flung open the window that led to the man's study, the wind gusted in and blew out the candles, but not before he saw her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his voice harsh and full of disdain. "I thought we wouldn't make contact until tomorrow night."  
  
"There's been a change in plans." Her voice too, was harsh. So harsh, she couldn't even recognize it as her own. Lightening flashed behind her, glancing off the knife she held in her right hand.  
  
"What change?" his voice had become shaky. He had seen the knife, and the killing intent on her face. He was scared for his life, as anyone would be.  
  
"I've decided to decline your offer. Another one has come to me, and I see it as better for my future. I'm sorry, but it's your time to die."  
  
She struck then, so fast that he didn't even have time for a scream. Blood dripped from the knife that she held, making wet plops on the ground. The body fell, but she didn't look. She had more important things to do.  
  
She began to search.  
  
$$ End $$  
  
And she had found. More then she had ever wanted to find. The man she had killed was working for a different man. Named Morrison.  
  
Morrison had wanted Jaymie dead so he could install someone else as king, someone who would keep the thieves in line and follow his orders. He had someone picked out already. His name was Jet Fingers, but she would let Jaymie deal with him on his own.  
  
She had found more. Much more then a simple plot to rule the thieving kingdom. She had found plans to rule Tortall, and every other country she had ever heard of.  
  
But it all started with taking over Tortall.  
  
She wanted to forget everything that she had found, wanted to push it aside and let someone else deal with it. Why should she care what happened to them? Why should she help them?  
  
In a sick sense of loyalty, the voice inside her said she owed them. For what? she wanted to rage. For killing my family, my future in one fell swoop? For making me sink to this level of pettiness?  
  
She didn't owe them anything other then a swift kick in the nuts. And that was what she was trying to convince herself of as she sat in the rain.  
  
Looking into the water of the fountain, she saw her face. She looked deep into herself until she saw her soul reflected in the water. She didn't like what she say reflected back at her, and she turned away.   
  
She would let the Tortallan's die before she lifted a hand to help them. And nothing would change her mind.

A/N I know, it's way short, but theres nothing more to this chapter. The next chapter brings in a great twist. So be prepared.


	9. Discovery

A/N thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the story, my loyal fans. And remember to review!

Chapter eight: Discovery  
  
It hadn't stopped raining since the night she had killed the man. Four nights ago. Four days since her life had changed dramatically for the second time in her nineteen years of her life. She had informed Jaymie of everything he needed to know, and nothing else, and given him the money in a valiant attempt to ease her guilt.  
  
It hadn't worked.  
  
Four days she had lived with the guilt. She had finally given up the attempt at being civilized and had fled the inn. She was tired of the strange looks the others gave her when they saw her face. She knew she was pale. It was her monthly; she had every right to be pale.  
  
But she knew that wasn't the reason she was pale. She was pale because she couldn't sleep. Every time she allowed her eyes to close, the thoughts came loose and badgered her until she was ready to scream. In the four days since she had found out, she had gotten little more then ten hours of sleep.  
  
Polly had bombarded her with questions until Novellee had lost her temper and told her to mind her own business in a very rude manner. Bennie was mad at her because she had snapped at him when he had been too slow at saddling her horse yesterday.  
  
To top it all off, Carmon had taken it upon himself to make sure that she took it easy and rested. He hadn't let her out of bed for five straight hours. Five hours of listening to him talk about himself and them and their future together. It had made her sick.  
  
Sure, she could have kicked him out, but Polly felt better knowing that she was being looked after. And since she had been so rude to her earlier, Novellee had no choice but to tough it out for as long as possible.  
  
She had slipped out when he had left to use the bathroom, taking the cowards way out and leaving through the window.  
  
Now she was wet, cold, hungry, exhausted, but finally alone. All she had had to do was sneak into the castle, creep done the corridors into the library. But she was alone.  
  
She walked languidly through the rows looking for a book that would catch her interest. A book on weapon forging did the trick. Taking it, she curled up into a chair and began reading.  
  
But even reading couldn't save her. Her thoughts crept up on her and before she knew it, she was thinking all over again. With a whisper scream of frustration, she threw the book across the room where it slammed into another bookshelf with a crash.  
  
She barely noticed.  
  
As she paced endlessly, she ran her fingers through her wet hair, sending it into curly disarray.  
  
"Why should I feel guilty?" she demanded in a whisper of no one in particular. "I didn't say I would do anything with the information that I found. And would they even listen to me if I brought it to there attention?"  
  
She swore when she kicked the table. It sent pain ringing through her, so she grabbed her foot. Loosing her balance, she hopped on one foot before falling over with a plop on her butt in the middle of the room.  
  
It was all too much for her. She curled into a ball on the floor, rolling into herself. She buried her face in her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. She was only nineteen. There was nothing she could do. Why should she even try to help?

Voices coming down the hall brought her to herself. She stood and shook of the self-pity. She hated self-pity it made her stomach curl. So, instead, she picked up her book and replaced it on the shelf were it had come from.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" came a voice from behind her. She turned with a gasp and saw it was a guard. He gasped to, for he recognized her. "You're the assassin the king's been looking for."  
  
He let out a shout to notify other guards. Rather then fight, as she would any other time of the month, she ran.  
  
She ran down twisting halls taking random corners. She could hear the guards following behind her, and she knew that the numbers of them were growing. She could hear them calling to each other.  
  
A cramp in side brought her to a crippling pace. Not that it mattered; she had run out of corridor. At the end of the hall was a room. The door was slightly ajar, so she ran to it, pushed it open and slipped inside.  
  
The door slammed behind her.  
  
The room was arranged to look like an auditorium. There were benches lined along the walls to either side of the door, but they were dusty, like they hadn't been used in awhile. At the back of the hall was another door. It reached from floor to ceiling. She ran to this door also, hoping it led out.  
  
Again the door slammed behind her, this time sealing her inside the Chamber of Ordeal.

$$  
  
Guards pounded on the king's door. He grumbled and rolled closer to his wife, wrapping her into an embrace. The pounding continued until Jon got up.  
  
He shrugged into a robe before opening the door. Alanna stood on the other side, flanked by two guards, looking decidedly rumpled. He gave her a look that said he wasn't amused.  
  
"The assassin's been taken into the Chamber of Ordeal."  
  
"What?" he bellowed. Alanna hastily explained what she had gotten from the guards. The king swore heavily before swirling around to face his wife. She was sitting calmly on the edge of the bed. "Get Numair and tell him to do whatever he can to get her out. We'll be there shortly."  
  
Alanna nodded, closed the door and headed out to wake Numair.  
  
"What am I to do Thayet? It's dangerous in there. Only the strongest of knights come through. She'll die in there, and I'll be held responsible," he turned away, then came back to the bed and laid his head on her shoulder.  
  
"What if she makes it, Jon? What if she survives it? Will she be knighted as the rest are? Think about that. And I'm sure if she wasn't meant to go in there, she wouldn't have. You know the chamber has its own mind and if it didn't want the girl to enter, she wouldn't have," Thayet questioned in a cool, incontrol voice.  
  
"What you should worry about is what you're going to do when she gets out."  
  
A/N Sorry these last two have been short. But I'm building it up for a long one. But, do to circumstances, I won't be able to update until Monday. I expect lots of reviews by then.  
  
Nubia


	10. Chamber

A/N Please remember that everything that happens in the chamber of ordeal is not really happening. In this case, the only thing that is real is her brother giving her a mission. And also, take note that Novellee has no idea what the Chamber is or that it even exists. Enjoy.

A/N Okay, I know I said that I wouldn't be able to review. But there was a change of plans. I was going to make you all wait and suffer, but I couldn't deny my loyal fans.

Thanks to all you reviewed.

Cutwing- you have to let me know when you post your story. I'd love to read it.

Lioness Fury- thank you for the complement. And your wish is my command. LOL

AngstWolf- thanks for the advice. I hope it works.

Great Merciful Goddess- I'd tell you she does, but that'd just be mean.

Trickstergirl33- I'm glad you decided to like her.

Yamani- great to have your reviews as always.

Chapter nine: The Chamber  
  
The echo of the chamber door closing shivered along her skin like ripples. She whirled to face the door, but it wasn't there. Before her stood Jasmine, and her brother. They had come to tuck her in to bed as they did every night.  
  
But this night was different. She knew it in her head, and in her heart. But her body didn't stop.  
  
This was impossible, her mind thought as her body took control. She was nineteen, not nine. Looking down at herself, she saw that indeed she was nine, for her body was the one of her past. And her body was in control, not herself as it should be.  
  
"Tell me a story about Tortall, please?" she felt her eyes go big and wide, and she knew that her brother couldn't resist it. And he didn't. He sat and began to read a story.  
  
As her body began drifting off into sleep, she heard a clatter. Her brother ran out of the room to stop the intruders while Jasmine ran to barricade the door. She heard the screams and tried to turn away. But she couldn't. Some one was holding her head so she had to watch.  
  
He fell into the room, his face disfigured as it always was in her dreams. A keening moan filled the air. Hers. Her heart broke all over again, her soul shattered. He was gone again, as it had happened so many years ago.  
  
Jasmine was the next to fall, but it was just one more link in the chain of scars that marked her. They started towards her, and she let out a shrill scream.  
  
And it came to her.  
  
What she was seeing wasn't real. Her brother had died ten years ago. This was just an image. And if this could be created in her mind, so could anything else she wanted.  
  
The first thing she changed was her size; she became huge, until she towered over the knights. She then conjured a massive sword in her right hand, a lethal dagger in her left.  
  
She set about to killing each and every knight, and when they screamed for mercy, she killed uglier, faster, and harder.  
  
When they were all lying dead at her feet, she knelt and said a prayer, as she did for all her kills. A prayer that they would find their way to the Gods and be given what they deserved.  
  
The room changed again and she was standing in black, unable to see a thing. At least, she thought she was standing. Novellee had no sense of what position she was truly in.  
  
A face swam towards her through the darkness. As it came closer, she recognized her face. She was the first woman she had ever killed, Amanda of Mountain Pass. She had been cheating on her husband and he had found out. Novellee had killed her with her wrist knife. Afterwards, she had puked in the gutter.  
  
As she watched, more and more faces swam towards her. All of them she recognized, if she didn't know their names. They were the people she had killed through out her years in Tortall.  
  
They screamed at her, threatening to curse her for killing them before there time. She wanted desperately to tell them it wasn't her, that she hadn't killed them. Instead, she squared her shoulders and held her head high. She wouldn't deny what was rightly placed on her shoulders to bear.  
  
The last face to come towards her was her brother's. She moaned in agony. This was one person's blood that was not on her hands. She would take no blame for this death. All she could claim was that it was her fault he wasn't avenged yet.  
  
"Do you regret it?" He asked as he came closer. She moaned again, dropping her head in her hands. She couldn't stand looking at him with this blood on her hands. He was so pure, and she was so mared by her sins.  
  
"Do you regret killing all those innocent people like I was killed? Do you, my sister? Do you regret cutting them down in their prime?"  
  
Shaking her head, she spoke, her voice trembling like a leaf in the wind. "Never. I did what I had to do. And it was their time to go."  
  
"Then you shall be damned to an eternity of pain for your sins against the Gods and against fellow man!" his clear voice rang out like a dream. He pointed to two doors behind him. The doors were open giving a glance of what was inside.  
  
The first door led into the courtyard in the palace that she had lived in. There was Jasmine sitting in the shade of a palm tree. She looked up and waved, giving her the smile that was full of love, the smile that could erase any bad feelings. Her brother sat on the edge of the fountain, reading. He looked up at her, beckoning with his hand. She knew that if she entered that door, she would be forgiven, that her sins would be passed off. She would be eight again and blissfully unaware of the life she had lived once.  
  
She turned to the other door. This door led to a dungeon. Torture devices of every kind where scattered around the room. The executioner gave her a smile filled with sadistic pleasure. This was the door that would lead to eternal pain.  
  
She wanted more then anything to lie down and weep, to ask for forgiveness and claim that she regretted it, wished that she had never done that. But she couldn't. Her brother had taught her early on that you took the blame for what you did. Novellee would die before she shrugged off her sins onto someone else.  
  
She turned away, towards the door that held the pain. She knew in her heart, that she deserved tis over the other choice. With her back straight and her eyes clear, she walked through the door, and into another scene.  
  
She sat before a hearth, her clothes tattered, her figure broken. She could hear a child crying and she knew it was her own. Her past flew before her eyes and she knew what had passed.  
  
She had been married off to Cameron, much to her despise. When she had refused to yield to him, he had taken with out asking, as he had threatened. The child that she heard was the result of his rape.  
  
After the child had been born a girl, Cameron, in his disappointment, had taken to beating on her now broken body. Novellee saw him coming, dragging her baby girl with him. Out of habit, she cringed away, edging closer to the fire.  
  
It would be so easy, she thought, just to hurl myself into the fire and let it be over. She heard her daughter give a pitiful cry and squared her shoulders. She would be damned if she let Cameron hurt her or her baby ever again.  
  
"Take this shit, and shut it up," he yelled, throwing the baby at her. She caught her in her arms. Holly, she had named her daughter Holly. She cuddled it to her breast, murmuring a sweet melody to her.  
  
"On second thought, I'll do it myself," Cameron said as he walked over and picked up the baby. From his side he dragged out a knife, the knife she had used so many times to kill, and slit her baby's throat.  
  
"No!" she screamed, flinging herself onto his back. She grabbed at his neck, trying to strangle him, but her strength had ebbed away over the past two years. He flung her away and she crashed into the table.  
  
He came at her, a killing intent in his eyes. He bore down on her, dragging his knife across her neck, but he didn't slice. He wanted to enjoy his wife one more time before he left her.  
  
She saw the change in him, and knew it for what she was. The most she could hope for was that it would be swift and painless.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
When he was finished, he gave her one last kiss on her bruised mouth, wiped himself free of blood and left her bleeding and broken next to her dead child.  
  
She curled into herself, rocking back and forth as she made mewling noises. It would be so easy to end it all right now. She had been used by a Tortallan, used and left to die. Tortallan's had taken everything from her. What was the point of continuing?  
  
Her hand curled around the knife that Cameron had left behind. All she wanted now was to end it, to be blissfully nothing but a void in space. Her hand lifted as if with a mind of its own. It came close to her neck, going in for the killing slice.  
  
"No!" she yelled, forcing the knife away. She said it again more vehemently. "No. If I do this, then he wins. I won't let him win. I'll never let the Tortallan's win. Never."  
  
She threw the knife into the fire, before standing and using her Gift to heal herself. She would go on with life. She would train and get back in shape. She would return to the assassin guild and begin once again. One day she would meet Cameron again, and then she would get him for her baby. Besides, there was always the chance that she would find someone who loved her and would give her another child.  
  
She threw her cloak around her shoulders and left the house she had been left in. With it, she left her life as it had once been.  
  
She walked into another chamber, this one lit by a cheery fire. A couch sat invitingly before it, her brother slouched in a corner. It was natural for her to cross over to it and sit next to him.  
  
"Congratulations Novellee, you have been chosen to take on a mission. A mission that decides the fate of the world. Would you like to know what is needed of you?" he hadn't actually expected an answer to his question, but she answered anyways.  
  
"No, thank you," with that, she got to her feet and walked to the door. It never accured to her over worked mind that this was impossible. That her brother was long dead. She flung open the door to find that brick was behind it. She scowled. "I'll use the window then."  
  
"Can't get out that way either," her brother said with relish. he was relaxed comfortably in the couches corner, watching his sister with his blue eyes twinkling. "You can't get out at all until I decide to let you out."  
  
She gave him a sneer. "Obviously you don't know of my feats." She flung wide the curtains only to find that brick blocked the windows also. She thought of the only other way out. Through the fireplace. But the fire was in there and there was no way that she could get out short of using her magic.  
  
Oh well, there was nothing for it, she would use her Gift, walk through the fire and climb up the chimney. She gave a sigh as she wrapped herself in a shield. Walking into the fireplace she gave a scream of frustration. The chimney was bricked off also.  
  
"Well, you've trapped me here. What do you want?" she demanded with a huff. She slumped onto the couch, curling her legs underneath her. She didn't bother with manners. The ordeal had taken a lot out of her.  
  
"It's all quite simple, dearest sister. You save Tortall, and I'll bring you the knights of your past. So, what do you say?" he asked. He patted her knee in a brotherly gesture.  
  
"I can find them on my own," Novellee quipped with a yawn. "If that's all, I'll be leaving."  
  
She tried to rise, but she found that she had no control over her body. "Let me show you what will happen if you don't help me."  
  
Shadow of visions crossed her face as she watched. The consequences of her actions made her nauseous. If she didn't help, everyone in Tortall would become slaves to every other country. Bennie would be beheaded for defying the slave master. Polly would be killed simply because she was too old. She herself would be made into a pleasure slave for Morrison himself. Much more she saw, but was to horrified to acknowledge them.  
  
"All right, I'll do it," she bit out as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. She couldn't let that happen to every one. Even if she hated the Tortallan's, she had to do it. She couldn't have all those people's blood on her hands.  
  
But she didn't want to be the controlling factor, didn't want to hold all those lives in her hands. All she wanted was for her life to go on as it had. Sure, it wasn't all that great, but she liked it the way it was.  
  
"What do I have to do?" she demanded as she swallowed bile. She had no choice. The guilt would drive her crazy before she even was gone from this place for five minutes.  
  
"Good girl, I knew you would see it my way," he chirped. His hand rubbed down her hair in a brotherly show of affection. She wanted to turn into his arms and be held as she hadn't been held for ten years, but she didn't  
  
"What we'll start with is what happened after you left Seridna. As you know, the knights left the city in ruins. What you don't know is that the knights worked for Morrison," he made a disgusted sound.  
  
"He conveniently showed up with one of your long lost relatives that could claim the throne. Now Morrison rules Seridna behind the mask of a man named Carlyle. You can bet when Morrison attacks, Seridna's naval fleet will be backing them. Not to mention the fact that as soon as there's a breech in Tortall's defenses, every other country will jump at the chance to be a part of the action. But before we get started, there are some rules.  
  
"First, you're not allowed to tell anyone about what happened in this chamber," he held up a hand when she started to protest. "Also, you can't show the papers you found to anyone. Second, you're not to make the first move. Even if they attack first, you have to wait for a Tortallan to make a move. Understand?"  
  
Novellee nodded her head. She understood the rules perfectly, even if she didn't understand the reasoning.  
  
"Good, The last requirement is that you work for the Tortallan's as they've been thinking of hiring you. You're to follow out all the missions they assign you, no matter what they are. That doesn't mean you have to do it their way, mind you," He gave her a mischievous smile that she returned weakly.  
  
"Now. Give your brother a hug before you go." She nodded again, meekly. She just didn't have the energy to protest to anything.  
  
He wrapped her in his arms, and she almost broke down weeping. Instead, she closed her eyes, inhaled his scent, and hung on for dear life.  
  
"I'll contact you when it's time for you're to make a move. Take care of yourself." Then he was gone and she was kneeling in the middle of the chamber, hugging air.  
  
She kneeled there, relishing the feel of him, committing it to memory. But she couldn't stay there forever. She got slowly to her feet and moved to the door. It opened for her.  
  
She stepped out, blinking at the sudden light. She put up her hand to shield her eyes. The chamber was filled with guards and nobles. The king was conversing in earnest with the mage. Numair, she remembered his name was. They looked up when they saw her.  
  
"By the gods, she did it," Numair breathed. I have to get out, she thought as she began to panic. All these Tortallan's couldn't surround her. Not now, after she had just been through the biggest ordeal in her entire life.  
  
Her brother's voice whispered in her head, telling her what to do. She searched the crowds until her eyes fell one person in particular.  
  
Burdock.  
  
She made her way to him, staggering through the crowd. He hurried to her, seeing the way that she looked. One strong wind would knock her over. He got to her in time to catch her as she fell into his arms.  
  
Novellee let her body go limp as if in a faint. She would wait until they left her alone, then she would escape. It was the best way out, and the only one she had the energy for. When she got home, she would crawl into bed and sleep for a week.  
  
She heard the woman, Alanna come up, demanding that Novellee be taken to a room to sleep and be checked for injuries. Her body remained limp as Burdock hoisted her into his arms and carried her through the crowd.  
  
She wasn't taken far before she was placed down on a bed. Alanna's hands whispered over her skin as the Gift healed her wounds. She had a few minor scratches from brushing up against the wall when she had been in the trance. Other then that, she was fine.  
  
Alanna made strict orders that she be left alone to rest for the remainder of the night and the next day. Perfect.  
  
She waited a few more minutes, making sure that everyone had left, then slipped out the window, slowly making her way back to her inn.

$$

"Your majesty, the woman has escaped. Would you like me to send out a search for her?" a guard asked of the king. He gave a weary sigh. It seemed that woman was as hard to keep in hand as water.  
  
"No," he sighed. "I have a feeling that when the time is right we shall meet again." In his heart and his mind he knew this was true. He also knew that if she would permit it, he would knight her. He had no choice; she had made it through the Chamber of Ordeal without making a sound.  
  
A/N I know that the chamber isn't all that hard on her, but there's a good reason for it that will not be revieled until later. And, yes the king is easy to forget that she was a commener assassin. But, come on, she made it through the cahmbe rof ordeal and she doesn't even know what it is. She probably thinks she's crazy.

And I know, it's a little weird for her to be knighted, but it falls into the story. Thanks again to all who reviewed. Review please.  
  
Nubia


	11. Seeking

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed. This stime, I really won't be able to update until Monday. I'm off to my dad's house and he doesn't have the internet. Sorry, but I'll post as soon as possible.

Lioness Fury- I've been told that before and I changed it once. If youread it again and it's still not an eye-catcher, could you give me a suggestion on what it should say?

Mage Light- It does seem to do that an awful lot. LOL

Great Merciful Goddess- don't worry, her softer side comes out later on, and she tries tosquash it, but she can't. It should be fun.

Angel-on-earth- thanky

Chapter ten: Seeking  
  
Burdock had finally tracked her down. After two weeks of searching, he had found her. After spending two weeks weeding through the lowest of street rats, he had hit the jackpot. Old Two Toe Joe had had a lot to say about the Novellee Shadow. Including where her place of business was located.  
  
Now he stood outside the Dog House inn a few streets down from the Dnacing Dove. He had no idea what he would say when he entered the inn, all he knew was that he was looking for her and she was in that building.  
  
Taking a moment, Burdock got his feelings in check. He admitted to himself that he was a little frightened of her. She had made it through the Chamber of Ordeal after virtually no preparation. He, who had eight years of preparation, had barely made it through himself.  
  
That fear was swallowed with the amount of other feeling that swarmed through him. Anticipation of revenge. The excitement of seeing her again. The pleasure of a job well done.  
  
Burdock entered the building to a common room filled with rowdy men in all stages of drunk. Smoke clouded the air and he smelt the distinct stench of Rainbow Weed. Serving girls wandered from table to table, passing around food and drink.  
  
He was still deciding on a plan of action when a man walked up to him. Burdock took quick note of the man's appearance. He had blond hair, green eyes, and tan skin. The man had a good build.  
  
"Can I help you, stranger?" the man asked of Burdock. He stuck out his hand for shaking, "I'm Cameron. Who are you?"  
  
"Burdock," he replied grasping his hand in a shake. "I'm looking for Novellee. She said I could find her here when we last spoke," he lied with out a qualm.  
  
He saw Cameron's feature's change into a mask. His face became blank of any emotion. "Let's discuss this in the kitchen."  
  
He didn't wait for Burdock's answer, instead turning and walking away. Burdock had half a mind to turn and leave. But he had to find Novellee, so he followed the man he assumed was an assassin into the kitchens.  
  
"How do you know Novellee?" Cameron demanded when he heard the door close behind Burdock.  
  
"We meet a few weeks ago in the temple district. We discussed weapons and she said if I ever was in need of companionship to seek her here," the lie flowed easily from him. He had no regrets lying to this man.  
  
He heard a clatter from the pantry and a serving girl walked out. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. When she saw Cameron her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Oh, Cameron. Did you need something?" her voice was girlish and breathy. Cameron dismissed her with a wave of his hand, but she didn't leave the room. Instead she busied herself with the dishes.  
  
"How well do you know Novellee?" he inquired, his voice devoid of emotion.  
  
"Oh, quite well," Burdock said, getting into his roll. "We've been friends for a long time. I've warmed her more then once, if you catch my drift," he said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Cameron made a sound like a wounded animal. He loved Novellee, had given everything to her, and how had she repaid him? By sleeping with someone behind his back. He had thought she was saving herself until they were married. Now he knew the truth.  
  
But this wasn't possible. There was no way his precious Novellee would do this to him. She was too pure, too innocent. This man must have forced her. His gaze went red.  
  
With a roar, he turned and leapt at Burdock, catching him of guard. Cameron's shoulder rammed into Burdock's stomach, knocking the wind from him. Burdock couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
They slammed into the wall, Cameron's hands around Burdock's throat, cutting of his air. Burdock raised his arm and slammed it down into Cameron's arms with his elbow, breaking Cameron's grip.  
  
He pushed away, scrambling for some distance to try to explain. "Look, I only want to talk to her."  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to you. That's why she left. I knew something was wrong and now I know, you raped her. That's why she's been so distant lately. I'll kill you!" he shouted.  
  
Burdock maneuvered so that a table was between them. He countered every move that Cameron made so that the table was always between them.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't rape her. Why would I, she was willing! Just tell me where she is!" he shouted back, forgetting that his whole part conversation was a lie.  
  
That was the last straw for Cameron. He roared again and scrapped his feet along the floor like a bull on a rampage. He knocked the table out of the way, diving for Burdock again.  
  
But Burdock was waiting. He dodged at the last second, ramming his elbow into Cameron's back. He hit the floor hard, his head making a cracking noise. He didn't get up.  
  
"You've killed him," Jolene gasped, her hand fluttering to her breast. Her wide eyes went to Burdock, who was leaning over Cameron. He checked to make sure he was alive and was thankful that he was. Burdock hadn't really hurt him that much, just knocked him out.  
  
"No, he's just out for a little bit. Can you tell me where to find Novellee?" he looked to her and watched the emotions that crossed her face. He saw clearly reluctance before spit, then determination.

"I know. I'll draw you a map."  
  
Without hesitating, Jolene drew a map of how to get to Novellee's country estate. Not for a minute did she feel guilty about sending this man to her. Sure, he could be a rapist, but Jolene didn't care. As far as she was concerned, Novellee would get what she deserved for cheating on Cameron, for hurting him this way.  
  
"Here," she explained, handing him the map. "If you get lost, just ask the locals how to get to Dream Country Estate. They'll tell you."  
  
Burdock accepted the map. As he studied it carefully he was shocked. Her estate was just outside of Pirate's Swoop.

$$

Burdock settled into the saddle of a dappled-gray mare. Beside him road Numair and his wife Daine along with Alanna and her husband, George. They were headed back to Pirate's Swoop on the king's orders.

They were to touch base at Pirate's Swoop, then Burdock was to head to Novellee's estate. He would then convince her to work with the kingdom. When she accepted the offer, he was to bring her to Pirate's Swoop.

Along with them was a mna named Trent. Burdock had brought him along for when Novellee accepted the job. Trent knew everything about their target and he could breif Novellee.

The only flaw was that Burdock had no idea on how to get Novellee to accept the offer. The king hadn't been specific, simply saying to get her to agree by any means possible.  
  
This could be fun, he decided as the group speeded up. Very fun.  
  
A/N I know it's really short, but there was nothing for it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. it was really fun to write. NEways, in the next couple of chapters, Novellee seems a little crazy. But she just got out of the chamber, so give her a chance. Review please.  
  
Nubia


	12. Dreams

A/N Okay, in this chapter, she gets a little crazy, but bare with me. She's still under the influence of the Chamber and she'll be back to normal in a few chapters. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing.

imperfectionist-angel185-Burdock. You'll find in this chapter and future ones that Novellee doesn't much like Cameron.

Living People- thanks

Areena- there is a good explination for why they are all so quick to accept her. So if you can be patient, it'll be explained soon.

Yamani- I know, he was being very mean, but that's life.

Cutwing- you can count on it.

Great Merciful Goddess- Just a little. LOL.

Chapter eleven: Dreams  
  
She was crazy, Novellee admitted to herself. Utterly crazy. There was no way these things that had happened to her in the chamber were real. Yet, she kept thinking they were. Not all of the events she thought were real. It just seemed the last part was real. Just the part where her brother gave her a mission.  
  
But that was the least believable part. Her brother was dead and buried and nothing would change that. Nothing. So why did she hope something could?  
  
Novellee dragged her hands through her soggy hair in frustration. She had come outside to escape the dream that had been chasing her since the night of the chamber ordeal.  
  
She had hoped that coming to her country estate would help her, and it had a little. Her dream still came every night, but only once a night. But it hadn't been enough. So, two nights ago she had decided that she didn't need sleep. She could live without it.  
  
When she had found herself dosing off in the library over her book, she had grabbed her cloak and crawled outside, hoping the rain could do what her book could not.  
  
Now, she was soaked, freezing, and on the verge of sleep. Again.  
  
She caught her head starting to fall forward and jerked it back, succeeding only in banging her head against the trunk. She cursed heavily. Then rested her head against the trunk.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
Maybe part of the problem was that chamber. It had brought back her memories of her brother two fold. So, it was only logical that she was dreaming of him again, wasn't it?  
  
Yes, it was, she confirmed.  
  
But these dreams made no since. It began with her waking up from sleep and seeing her brother standing over her. He would look into her eyes then turn and flee. She would pursue him and the chase would lead her into the woods. That's when they showed up.  
  
The knights that had killed her brother and left her for dead came up from behind chasing her as she chased her brother. They would gain on her and slice at her feet, and only quick movements would save her.  
  
She ran for miles and miles with only glimpses of her brother to tell her that she was on the right path. She climbed a hill, and when she got to the top, she saw her brother.  
  
He stood, all alone on the edge of the cliff, staring out to sea. When he noticed her, he turned to face her, and he became someone else, some one she had seen before but couldn't remember.  
  
He'd smile at her and say, "It's up to you now, Novellee."  
  
Then he jumped of the side of the cliff into the water, his smiling face looking back at her.  
  
Even thinking about it gave her the creeps. She shuddered as her face paled. She did not wish to have that dream again. She didn't even want to think about it.  
  
She tipped her head back and closed her eyes against the images that swam through her mind. Taking deep breaths, she calmed her racing heart.  
  
A twig snapped behind her, making her gasp. She reached automatically for her dagger before she remembered that she had left it in her bedchamber. Her only weapon was her fist, but she didn't really feel like a fight. So she silenced her breathing and remained as still as a statue.  
  
"Novellee?" she heard someone call. She nearly groaned. It was Cameron. He had showed up at her estate a few days ago, saying that he knew what had happened and he wasn't going to leave her side until she felt safe again.  
  
She sure wished she knew what he knew, because nothing had happened to make her feel unsafe. At least, nothing that she knew about.  
  
Since then, he hadn't left her side, except when he needed to relieve himself, then she took the opportunity to escape. He had even tried to sleep in her bed the first night, but a solid punch to his gut had changed his mind. Now he slept across the hall from her and when she went traveling after dark, she used the windows.  
  
He was the last person Novellee wanted to see right now. She was glad she was wearing black. But her hair and face were plainly visible and were like a beckon of light in the darkness.  
  
If only she could get her hood up, she'd be saved. She reached up with her chilled hands and grabbed her hood, before slowly drawing it up over her hair. But she was caught in the act.  
  
"Novellee!" Cameron exclaimed as he saw her sitting at the base of an oak tree, soaking wet. "You're going to freeze to death out here!"  
  
Cameron dropped to his knees before her, his hands coming out to caress her face. She managed not to flinch away, which was her first gut reaction. She settled instead on slapping his hands away from her face.  
  
"What are you doing, Cameron?" she demanded in her gravely voice.  
  
"Let's get you inside," he said, ignoring her question. He put on arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders and lifted her up. "You need to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. We're going on an all day ride to the city, remember?"  
  
"I don't want to go inside," she protested, trying to struggle from his embrace, but he simply pulled her closer to his chest. Bile rose in her throat as his hands caressed her legs and arms. Memories from the chamber began clouding her mind and she began to panic. She knew they weren't real, but they seemed so lifelike.  
  
Her struggles ceased simply because she couldn't breath. She was hyperventilating with her panic. She didn't want him to touch her, but she couldn't get away. He was too strong for her. She was at a disadvantage in this position.  
  
"Put me down," she said in a deadly calm voice. They were at the front door by now, and she was feeling weak with air lose. "Put me down!" she said more loudly.  
  
"Just a second, we're almost to your room," he talked with a placating tone that drove her crazy. She jammed her elbow into his gut.  
  
"Now!"  
  
He dropped her and she landed on her feet. With out a warning, she took off like a rocket, heading for Bennie's room. She didn't want to go to Polly's room. Polly would just let Cameron in.  
  
Bennie would keep Cameron out for her. And she could find someone to confide in with Bennie.  
  
"Get back here!" Cameron called as he followed her down the halls. Her breath began to hitch as she raced away, Cameron hot on her heels. She turned a corner and skidded on her wet shoes until she slammed into the wall. She yelped as her shoulder hit, the stone of the wall digging into her flesh, but she didn't stop.  
  
She continued down the hall and gave a small smile of satisfaction when she heard Cameron hit the wall also.  
  
She slide to a stop in front of Bennie's door and used her fist to pound on it. He must have heard her coming because he opened it immediately. She rushed in, slammed the door and locked it.  
  
Bennie gave her a look and she ran into his arms, knowing he would hold her. His arms wrapped around her as she shuddered. When Cameron began pounding on the door she jumped and gave a cry.  
  
"Shhh," Bennie soothed, rubbing at her hair, stroking it in calming motions. Cameron began shouting that they let him in and Novellee began to shake harder. The pounding became fiercer and she was afraid that he would break down the door.  
  
Using her Gift, she sealed off the room so he wouldn't be able to get in even if he did break down the door.  
  
She sighed with relief when the magic sealed them in and him out. Her body relaxed against Bennie's and she gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thanks, Bennie," she whispered as she began to drift off.  
  
"Mind telling me what that was about?" he asked as he held her companionably. He was just glad that Ellie had left a few minutes ago. It would have been really embarrassing if Novellee had seen him asking the gardener's daughter to marry him.  
  
"I freaked out when he found me outside. He wanted to get me inside so that I wouldn't freeze to death. When he grabbed me and started to carry me inside, I panicked," her voice was quiet as she was almost asleep.  
  
Sleep sounded so good right now. She hadn't slept in two days. Her eyes closed on her own and she leaned more heavily into Bennie. Bennie scooped her into his arms and laid her down on the bed.  
  
He was just glad that she insisted he take a guest room and not a servant's room. The bed was big enough for the two of them to sleep in. He piled all the blankets over her because she was so wet. He removed her cloak and slippers before getting into bed on the other side with only one blanket on so they wouldn't touch during the night.  
  
He just hoped he woke up before Ellie so she wouldn't see them in such a compromising position. He sighed with pleasure. He and Ellie were going to be married. With a contnet sigh, he slept.

$$

Novellee woke with a jolt, springing up in bed with a gasp. The dream again. She hated the dream. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the darkness, and that's when she saw him.  
  
He was standing over the bed, her brother's face was as it had been in the dreams. He looked into her eyes, then turned and fled. This was the dream again, except she was awake. If she was awake, that meant he was real.  
  
With out a thought, she got to her feet and ran after him.

$$  
  
Bennie looked up when he felt Novellee stir. He had left the candle burning on accident. It was a good thing he was only out for a few minutes. He blew out the candle, before going back to sleep.

$$  
  
Novellee ran down the corridors, her brother's shadow going around the corner her only clue as to where he was. When she came to the stairs leading to the entrance hall, she jumped onto the rail and slide down.  
  
She slammed out off the doors in time to see her brother disappear into the forest. She took after him, unaware that she wore no shoes.  
  
The woods swallowed her as she ran, and she took no notice when the branches of bushes and trees scratched at her face and clothes, or when twigs and rocks cut at her bare feet. She had to catch up with her brother. Had to, before it was to late and he jumped.  
  
Something caught her attention as she ran, a noise that sounded like armor chinking. Novellee looked behind her quickly and saw the knights of her past following close on her heels. This was too real, she thought.  
  
But then a knight was swinging his sword at her and she screamed before running faster. She ran as fast as she could, her feet digging into the soil and propelling her forward.  
  
When she came to a downward slope, she didn't slow and the momentum had her falling forward. She tripped over her feet and skidded down the hill, shredding her clothes as she passed through sticker bushes.  
  
She fell to the bottom landing on a rock. She heard a loud crack and knew that she had broken some ribs, but she saw her brother ahead of her, traveling through the ravine and she followed at a breakneck pace, dodging past trees.  
  
Her breath sobbed through her lungs and with each breath pain coursed through her. She didn't stop. Couldn't stop even though her leg muscles were on fire and she could hardly breath.  
  
A tree jumped out of nowhere to grab her and she slammed her shoulder into it. She gave a scream of pain as she felt her should dislocate from the force. But she didn't stop.  
  
Her brother turned at a steep hill, climbing it with ease. She went after him, digging into the ground with her fingers to lever herself up faster. Her foot caught in a rabbit's hole and she twisted her ankle, but she didn't slow down.  
  
She kept going, faster and faster until she was sure she was flying. But she couldn't catch up with her brother.  
  
The tree's parted and before her stood a man, her brother. Her breath sobbed out as she ran to him and he turned to her. The face changed as it had in the dream.  
  
She ran into him and grabbed him, her arms around his neck, holding him to her. She was quivering with exhaustion and pain, but she didn't let him go.  
  
"Don't jump," she cried as she melted against him, near to passing out. "Don't jump," then she fainted, the stranger's arms coming around her to keep her from falling.  
  
A/N I could stop right there, but I won't.  
  
Burdock grabbed the girl as she fainted in his arms. She was pathetically light and easy to hold up. But the important thing was who the hell was she? He scooped his arms under her legs and brought her to his chest so she was lying in his arms. He turned her face into the moonlight.  
  
It was the assassin! He almost dropped her from the shock. He had been searching for her for almost three weeks now and had been preparing to ride the ten miles to her estate and she had dropped into his arms out of nowhere.  
  
Burdock looked at her face and saw all the scratches that covered her . He noticed they were also on her arms and legs. Her clothes were torn and her feet were bloody.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" he demanded, but of course she didn't answer. He was just glad that the house where he was staying with Alanna and George wasn't but two minutes of a walk away.  
  
Hoisting her into a more comfortable position, he carried her down the short path in the woods and to the fief.  
  
A call went up when they saw him coming and Alanna was waiting for him when he got to his rooms. As were George, Numair and Daine. He laid the girl on the bed and Alanna rushed to her.  
  
"Dear God's," she whispered as she began her healing. She called out absently what had been hurt as it was mended. "Three broken ribs. Dislocated shoulder. Twisted ankle. Two broken toes and a snapped finger bone. Not to mention countless scratches and many bruises. This one on the shoulder is curious. She had this one almost two hours more then the other bruises. Hmmm."  
  
Novellee finally stopped glowing purple, and Burdock sighed with relief. He had been afraid that she was badly hurt. Now he just wondered how she had gotten there. And why was she afraid that he was going to jump?  
  
He had simply been thinking about what he would say to her when he found her later the next day. The thought of jumping hadn't even crossed his mind.  
  
"Where did you get her Doc?" Numair asked, using his nickname. "It's almost ten miles from here to her estate. Long way for a casual walk."  
  
"She came out of the woods and rammed into me. She asked me not to jump before she fainted. I guess she came from the woods, but I didn't see exactly where. And like you said, it's a long walk."  
  
Novellee moaned in her sleep and began to shiver. She was soaked and in wet clothes still. Alanna placed a hand on her forehead. "She's freezing. Let's get her out of these wet clothes and warm her up. We'll talk to her when she wakes up."  
  
With that, they stripped her, covered her with blankets and left her to her dream.

A/N Wild and crazy, I know. But again, it was necessary for the story.


	13. Business

Thanks for reviewing. I'm to lazy today to give personnal remarks. But please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter twelve: Business  
  
Novellee woke slowly, the last reminiscences of a dream floating away. But she distinctly heard her brother's voice saying something to her. She couldn't quite make out the words.  
  
The sun warmed her cheek and she stretched before spinning to her other side and burrowing further into the covers. She sank to the bottom of the bed and curled into a ball, expecting to fall asleep again.  
  
She sighed and let her muscles go lax, her mind foggy with fatigue. She breathed deep and it was then she realized it didn't smell like her bed. There was no faint lingering scent of the oak trees that grew on her estate.  
  
Her muscles tightened as quick as they loosened and she scrambled over the side of the bed to sink to the floor. Footsteps alerted her to someone approaching and she rolled under the bed.  
  
Looking up she saw that the bottom mat had false paneling. There was really only one mat, though it looked as if there were two. The bottom mat was really just an upside down box.  
  
She thanked the bringer of her good fortune, wrapped her hands around the wood panels that held the top mat, hooked her feet through another and pulled herself up seconds before the door to her room entered.  
  
She heard several gasps as people rushed into the room. She tipped her head back and realized to late that her hair was hanging down for them to see if they cared to look under the bed.  
  
With one hand holding her up, she used the other to grab her hair and secure it under her chin. The muscles in her right arm began to shake with the force of holding her up and she hastily grabbed hold with her left hand to balance the forces weighing her down.  
  
"Where the hell did she go?" Novellee heard a voice demand. She knew it to be Alanna's "Numair, you did lock the room right?"  
  
"I did indeed. She could have broken through the magic seal. I told you she was almost as strong as me," she heard Numair answer.  
  
"We'll just have to check the room, dear," she heard a man say. She guessed he could the man that had been with Alanna at the Dancing Dove. "Burdock, you guard the door, Daine you check the dressing room, Numair check outside the window. I'll look under the bed."  
  
Novellee's muscles flexed, dragging her as close to the top of the mat as she could go, then she held her breath not daring to breath. She saw his face for a second as his green-eyed gaze swept under the bed.  
  
"Not under here. She must have gotten out somehow," she heard the man confirm. She recognized him. He was George, Alanna's husband, and the former King of Thieves. She had briefed Jaymie on who he was.  
  
She heard Alanna curse and allowed her breath to escape in a silent sigh. She gently lowered herself to the ground. Her arms slowly lowered to her sides and her legs floated to the ground.  
  
"I don't believe you," she heard Alanna accuse as she walked to George. Novellee imagined her poking her index finger in her husband's chest. "She could be under there and you're just not telling."  
  
"Why would I do that Alanna?" George demanded. He sounded more exasperated then hurt. Like he suffered through this all the time.  
  
"She's a rogue and so are you. So you feel obligated to protect her," Alanna's voice rose as she proved her point.  
  
"She's an assassin and I was a thief. Assassins and thieves don't work together. Therefore I have no reason to protect her. Can we get on with the searching?" he asked on a sigh. Novellee heard him moving towards the door and she prayed that Alanna would let it alone.  
  
"But she's loyal to Jaymie as are you. So, if she were in trouble, as a servant of Jaymie, you would protect her. Wouldn't you?" Alanna demanded, stepping in front of him, and successfully blocking the door.  
  
"If she really was under the bed, then yes, I would have protected her. But she's not under the bed, so this discussion has no merit. Alanna what are you doing?" his voice was now angry as well as exasperated.  
  
Before Novellee had time to react, the blankets were lifted and Alanna's face met her own. Alanna gasped and tried to reach for her at the same time Novellee rolled out from under the bed.  
  
She spun to her feet, facing the window. She prepared her Gift, ran and took a flying leap out the window. Wings sprouted out of her back thanks to a handy spell she had learned from her brother when she was seven.  
  
She pulled her wings close to her body and did a nose-dive heading for the water. She was an excellent swimmer and had hopes of getting to the water and swimming to safety.  
  
She never made it though. Black Gift shrouded her, pulling her from the air and back towards the room. She made her Gift surround her, then force itself outward, stretching Numair's Gift causing him physical pain. She had almost broken through when purple Gift joined the fight.  
  
With the combined Gift's working against her, they dragged her into the room. Her wings disappeared when Numair and Alanna tried to drag her through the window.  
  
She grimaced in pain. The only down side to that spell was when it came time to remove the wings it was like ripping them from her back. Novellee shook it off, she had better things to worry about.  
  
As she was pulled through the window, she fitted her feet to the windowsill and pushed off, her muscles bunching then springing loose. The force knocked her backwards, into Alanna and Numair, startling them.  
  
They lost their grip on the spell and before they could duck, Novellee crashed into them. She rolled over them, coming to her feet at the end of the summersault. She was about to take a headlong rush to the door, when Alanna grabbed her ankle.  
  
It twisted as she fell down, but that didn't stop her. Novellee bent her knee, using her leg like a rope and coming closer to Alanna. Novellee gripped Alanna's wrist, digging her fingers between the bones of her wrist.  
  
Alanna yelped and let her go, and she took the chance to get to her feet. Numair spun on his butt, using his legs like logs knocking her feet out from under her. She landed on her back, did another roll and was about to come up on her feet when images flashed before her face.  
  
An image of Bennie lying on the ground in his own blood, his head a few feet away was first and foremost in her mind. The image took the fight from her and she sank to her knees, her head in her hands.  
  
Her shoulders began to shake as more and more images of destruction filled her mind. Her stomach clenched and she bent over, pressing her face to the cool floor, her hands folded low over her abdomen.  
  
As the last image left her she gave one last shudder. She came very close to cursing her brother. He was the one who had showed her these dreadful images and if he was still alive, she would have strangled him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Novellee heard a kind voice ask as a hand settled on her shoulder. She shrugged it off with a growl and crawled to her feet.  
  
She looked at the girl who had touched her. She had curly brown hair and smoky gray eyes. She was shorter then Novellee, but not really short like Polly.  
  
"I'm fine," she snarled as she put her back to a wall. She looked down at herself to see that someone had stripped her of her regular cloths and put her in a frilly nightgown. "It was a only a side effect to the spells."  
  
Where the hell were her clothes? She demanded to no one in particular in her mind. She had half a mind to rip the gown right off her body, but something stopped her. Her brother's voice entered her brain. "Accept their hospitality." He said. She grimaced.  
  
"Which one?" the woman asked with a frown. "The one that gave you wings, or the one that you used to try and killed my boyfriend?"  
  
It had been the combined use of both that had left her weak and open for the vision. In Serinda spells are inscribed in the children with Gift's to keep them from using spells that are to powerful for them to handle.  
  
Because she no longer lived in Serinda she couldn't have the spells removed, even though she could handle the spells. As a side effect, any spells that were restricted by the spell, but that she used anyways, made her extremely week. And because Serindain's control of the Gift was so much more advanced then anything this side of the separating sea there wasn't anyway to have them removed short of returning to Serinda, she had become resigned to working through the blocks.  
  
"Yes, about those spells," Numair said, placing his hands on the woman's shoulders and gently moving her to the side, he looked Novellee in the eye. "Mind teaching them to me sometime?" His was so cocky, so sure that she would tell him yes, she simply couldn't refuse taunting him. "Yes, I do mind. Could you tell me what happened to my clothes? And what I'm doing here?"  
  
She scratched at her neck. The lacey trim was irritating her skin and she wanted to rip it off. She had half a mind to, but she didn't want to seem that discourteous.  
  
"You mean, you don't remember?" came a reply. She turned to see Burdock, his hair disarrayed from the wind that was floating through the open window. He had moved to stand in front of the window when she had flung herself back through it.  
  
"No, I don't—" her voice ended on a gasp. She brought her hand to her face to cover her eyes. Oh my Gods! She screamed in her head. The dream. She had relived the dream in flesh. She looked down at the floor, her eyes going huge. Had she really...?  
  
She looked into Burdock's eyes, and then lowered her head in mortification. She had. She had asked him not to jump. More like demanded him not to jump. Brother, she cursed in her mind, I'll kill you.  
  
"No," she said, looking around the room, her eyes wild and filled with a bewildered look. "Why?"  
  
"You came out of the woods," Alanna explained with relish. She had seen Novellee's face when she looked down and knew that Novellee remembered every minute of it. "You ran into Burdock's arms, told him not to jump, and then fainted dead away."  
  
"No," Novellee shook her head sadly at the denial. "I don't faint. I pass out, black out, and occasionally fall asleep on my feet. But I don't faint."  
  
"Remind you of someone?" George whispered mildly in an undertone, nudging his wife in the shoulder. She gave him a deadly glare and he laughed. It was contagious and Novellee found herself wanting to smile too. She settled with a twitching lip.  
  
"Maybe a bath would help refresh your memory. Please accept our hospitality," the woman with smoky gray eyes said. She wanted to refuse, to get away from these people as fast as possible, but her brother's voice came into her mind again and she knew that she had to accept the offer.  
  
"Yes, all right," she grudgingly allowed herself to be led from the room. Burdock heard her mumble as she left. "Accept their hospitality, he says. I'll do that, and I'll milk it too."  
  
Alanna lead her down a few corridors into a public bathhouse. Steam floated in the air. Novellee looked to Alanna and noted that she was taking a seat along the bench on the right hand wall.  
  
It was then she realized that her magic sight was gone. Alanna looked like a regular person, but Novellee knew, she knew, that Alanna had magic. Her eyes widened and she hurriedly looked down. She was more tired then she had first assumed.  
  
If the restricting spell was affecting her regular skills, then she was in deep trouble. If she didn't rest soon, the restricting spells would sap her of all her energy.  
  
Maybe the bath would help, she conceded as she stripped off the offending nightgown and slipped into the water. It settled around her, a bliss cocoon of heat and she sighed, allowing her muscles to relax. If she kept at an easy going pace all day, her energy would slowly seep back on its own.  
  
"Curious scar," Alanna said from the sidewall, her voice deceptively mild. "Where'd you get it?"  
  
Novellee looked down at the jagged scar across her lower abdomen. It was the last piece of evidence of what had happened to her. "Street fight," she lied, her voice tight.  
  
The woman from before entered the room carrying a dress folded over her arms. "Thank you, Daine."  
  
Daine, Novellee thought as she began to dip her hair in the water to soak out the dirt, was Numair's girlfriend. She remembered hearing about her. She was the infamous Wild Mage. Interesting.  
  
"I also noted the nasty bruise on your shoulder. How'd you get it?" Alanna asked casually as Daine joined her on the bench.  
  
"Ran into a wall," Novellee replied shortly. She found some soap and began scrubbing her arms and legs.  
  
"Really?" she made a humming noise. "Must have been going pretty fast. Running even."  
  
A warning noise came from Daine, but Alanna continued anyways. "Did you know that every injury has a story that tells what the person was thinking and feeling at the time of the injury? When you heal the injury, it's said that the story is told. If you listen properly, you can hear it they say. I've healed a lot of wounds, my friend," this was said with a sarcastic tinge to it. "And I've learned how to listen to the stories. Do you know what yours was?" (A/N completely made that up.)  
  
Novellee's cleaning motions stilled. She carefully set the soap on the side of the shallow pool. Her eyes rose to Alanna's and she gave her her full attention.  
  
"Your story was this. You were filled with two emotions. Terror and panic. And do you know what you were thinking? Rape. Who were you running from?" her eyebrow quirked at the question. Novellee remained stonily silent. Alanna had no right to question her like this. And it wasn't as if she was scared of Cameron. It was just that whenever she got near him she couldn't help but remember the chamber's visions.  
  
"You know, when you deny saying a person's name, you give them strength, power, make them more real. Do you really want to give him that much power over you?"  
  
In Serinda, it was also believed that not saying a person's name gave them power. It was also considered the greatest honor to give up the use of a name. It meant the person was almost god-like in his honor, and all the great kings were known only as a year, or a happening during there ruling. Such as, the king before Novellee's father was called King of Gifted, for it was during his reign that they made a big break through in the understanding of the Gift.  
  
Novellee stood in the water, all relaxation gone. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She dried herself hurriedly before slipping into the dress that Daine had brought in with her, barely managing not to grimace. She couldn't help but notice that neither Daine nor Alanna were in men's clothing. But she would get angry with that later.  
  
"I need to talk business with Burdock. Can you please show me how to find him?" she asked politely through gritted teeth. Alanna could tell that it was killing Novellee to ask nicely, but she was concerned for Novellee.  
  
Alanna didn't consider Novellee a friend, or even someone she could become friends with. They were just not compatible that way. But she admired Novellee for making it through the chamber and she wanted to help her in any way possible. Even if it grated on her nerves.  
  
"Tell me his name first," Alanna breathed it like a challenge. Novellee turned on her heel deciding she could find Burdock by herself, but Alanna put a block on the door.  
  
Anger rose in Novellee, but she squashed it down. She couldn't afford to have a blow up. She couldn't even afford to break through the shield covering the door.  
  
"You'll let it alone, if I tell you?" she asked, turning to look at Alanna inquiringly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You swear on your honor as a knight?" Novellee asked, even though she didn't trust her to keep her word. It was a test to see if Alanna was trustworthy, Novellee decided as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"On my honor as a knight, I will let it alone when you tell me his name," Alanna pledged, raising her right hand (A/N not sure if that's what you do in a pledge, but oh well)  
  
"Alright, his name's Cameron. May we go now?" Alanna nodded, a smile of smug satisfaction on her face.  
  
Alanna and Daine preceded her out of the bathhouse. Novellee had no shoes and she made no noise as she walked. But the loss of shoes also left her feet susceptible to the cold. Cold worked against her, making it easier for the spell to take away her energy. As she walked, she could feel her Gift energy slowly fading away, being sucked into the restricting spell. It was time to take a drastic movement in the attempt to reverse the effect of the restricting spell.  
  
She began to hum a chant under her breath. Every Gifted child was taught this chant in the cradle. The chant had been invented by one of Seridna's most advanced mage. He had taken it to King of Gifted, the king before her father's king.  
  
He had explained quite thoroughly that saying the words in the right order repeatedly attracted energy to the chanter. It was a simple way of building energy. Novellee used the chant only when she was in most need. She didn't like the idea of relying solely on being able to attract energy with a chant. It made her weak.  
  
She hummed the chant under her breath repeatedly, making herself stronger each time. It would be hours before her magic sight would return, and she wouldn't let up until she got it back.  
  
When the woman entered the room Burdock, Numair, and George were occupying, Numair immediately noticed something different about Novellee. Her Gift was pulsating, and it was growing increasingly brighter by the second. It was strange to see the Gift act this way. He'd never experienced it before. As she drew nearer, he caught the rhythm of her humming and realized that the pulsing of her Gift matched the chant.  
  
"What are you humming, Novellee?" Numair asked as the woman fully entered the room. Her eyes meet his for a moment, and it seemed as if she was searching them for something.  
  
"It's an old chant for patience," she snapped before resuming her chanting. Another reason why she didn't like using the chant was because it made her decidedly irritated.  
  
"I'm here to talk business," Novellee snarled as she stalked over to the window. She stared out at the water and took deep breaths, humming all the while. Her strength was coming back. If she focused on that she would be able to make it through the next few hours of negotiating. She knew they would be reluctant to allow her to join them, but she had to convince them that it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Good, because so are we," Burdock declared. It surprised Novellee enough that she turned to look at him. The look in his eyes suggested that he was serious. She gave regal nod to continue and turned back to the window. Not once did she stop her chant.  
  
"It has come to the King's attention that you are in need of a job. He would like to hire you," Burdock explained in a very authoritative voice. "If you will kindly accept, then we will begin with the preparations."  
  
Novellee's laughter sounded around the room. "You want to hire me?" she demanded. When Burdock nodded, she laughed again, all the harder. To think, she had been uncertain if they would want her and the whole time she had been here, they had been waiting to ask her to work for him.  
  
"I guess I could work for you," she allowed, her face once more composed, her gravely voice sober. "Who am I offing this time?"  
  
As the words left her mouth, the doors to the room slammed open and a young man strode into the room followed by a servant. Novellee turned slightly away from the window and focused her gray eyes on him.  
  
He was short, was her first impression. Shorter then she, but he was very muscular. He had red curly hair that hung over the collar of his shirt. His eyes were a clear and open blue and the expression in them was murderous.  
  
"Ah, Trent," George greeted with a wide smile, "We were just discussing the terms for the assassination of your brother."  
  
Burdock quickly looked to Novellee to see if she made any reaction to the fact that the brother of the man she was being hired to kill was in the room. She looked as composed as she had been a few minutes ago.  
  
"Where is the assassin?" Trent, Novellee gathered that was his name, demanded. He may have been short, but his attitude made him seem gigantic. Novellee decided on the spot that he would be a good ally if the circumstances were better.  
  
"I would like you to meet Novellee of Serinda," George gestured to Novellee and she turned fully from the window. She held out her hand for shaking as was proper, but Trent simply looked at her and nodded before turning back to George.  
  
"Where is the assassin? I assume he will need to be given information on my brother to him and I would like to get this over with today,"  
  
His voice was like a bears roar, but Novellee didn't flinch. Instead, she pushed away from the window and walked to stand beside George. Her humming attracted Trent's attention and he turned to glare at her.  
  
"May I introduce Novellee, your assassin," George formally announced as he clipped Novellee on the shoulder. She stuck out her hand again, hoping that he would take it before she throttled him.  
  
Trent looked to her hand, then to her face, then back to her hand. His eyes widened seconds before he threw back his head and laughed. The last thing he saw was Novellee's angry fist as it clipped him under the jaw and knocked him out.  
  
"Serves him right, the little bastard," Novellee grunted with satisfaction before she continued humming her small mindless chant. She yawned a huge yawn, turned on her heel and left for her room. She was done with all of them, and all she wanted to do was sleep and regain her magic sight. It was starting to make her feel vulnerable, not being able to see magic.  
  
Tomorrow would be soon enough for her to find out all she needed to know to for her contract.  
  
A/N One of my longest chapters yet. I feel so proud of myself. Again thank you all for the reviews. Now review please,  
  
Nubia


	14. Homecomings

A/N Beware. Heavy language in one scene at the bottom when Novellee loses control.

Regen- they all know that her real name is Novellee because Jayme told them in chapter, like seven or eight? And they know she's from Serinda because that's the language she was speaking in the ifrst couple of chapters.

Mage Light- it was just a hallucintation, in a way. They were really there, but they wouldn't have hurt her. They were just to make it seem like it really was the dream playing out in real life.

Thank you Karakin I appreaciate you telling me that.

Great Merciful Goddess- It's a habit not to trust for her. But that'll change soon.

Angstwolf- it is quite funny.

imperfectionist-angel185- =)

Chapter thirteen: Homecomings  
  
Novellee was not in a good mood. Her magic sight had returned while she had taken a short nap the afternoon before. Then Trent had woken up and demanded to see her.  
  
After she had assured him that she was indeed the assassin (It had simply taken a flip over her right hip and a boot planted in his gut), she had stayed up late hearing stories about the man she was about to kill.  
  
His name was Brent and he was Trent's identical twin. They had had a twin sister, but Brent had killed her when they were fourteen. It wasn't quite clear to Novellee if it was an accident or on purpose. A horse had run down their sister, Sara, which Brent had been riding. But she hadn't died instantly. She had lived to suffer three days of agony before dying.  
  
Now Novellee understood how Trent could be glad that his brother was about to die. What had surprised Novellee the most was that she had recognized Trent's brother. He was one of Morrison's minions. At first, Novellee was unsure of whether this was considered making the first move, but after relaying the facts, she decided it was simply following orders. After all, her brother had led her here, in a sense.  
  
With four hours of sleep under her belt, she had been awakened at dawn's first light in order that they could leave on time. It had been decided the night before that they would stay at Novellee's estate for a day or two before heading back to Corus to report to the King.  
  
But four hours sleep wasn't enough and she had to resume humming, much to her displeasure. Not to mention the fact that she was in a dress again. Her clothes had been to shredded from her flight through the woods to be worn, and had ultimately been thrown away.  
  
She stuck to the front of the riding group, alone like she liked it. She didn't want to get in a tangle with anyone while she was under the influence of the chant. She wasn't in complete control of her emotions or reactions while she was irritated.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief when they got to her estate. She could pass off her guests to Polly and sneak away to hide by herself. She might even be able to slip in another nap before dinner.  
  
Ellie soiled her plans though.  
  
She came tearing out of the house as soon as Novellee dismounted screaming at the tops of her lungs, "Lee's back! Lee's back!"  
  
Novellee had barely gotten her feet when the small girl collided with her in her imitation of a hug. Lee tolerated it only because she knew how much Bennie liked the girl. She was gritting her teeth when Polly came bustling out.  
  
"Novellee!" she scolded with a ferocious scowl. "Where in hell have you been?" she demanded. By now, everyone was in hearing range, and she just bet that Alanna was getting a kick out of it. She wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole.  
  
"Polly," she snapped her voice tight and clipped. Polly drew herself up to her full height at the tone. Her baby was not in a good mood. "See to the guests while I take care of the horses."  
  
"Ellie can—"  
  
"Now!" her voice was dead calm. Polly looked hurt before she turned and beckoned to the guests.  
  
"If you would follow me, I'll show you around the house," Polly said, her hurt evident in her voice. Novellee didn't look any one in the eye as the passed by her. When they were all gone, including Ellie, who had the sense to leave before she got her head bitten off too, Novellee gathered the horses' reins and led them to the barn.  
  
"Novellee!" Bennie shouted his greeting as he rushed towards her, but then he got a good look at her face and stopped. She was extremely agitated and he knew that getting possessive would set her off. And he did not want to be an outlet for her frustration.  
  
"Can I help you with the horses?" he asked as he calmly resumed his walk to her. She nodded and handed him off a few horses.

"Nice dress," he joked and was satisfied when she gave him a light punch. All she needed was rest, he decided. He heard her humming, and he knew what it meant. She had over used her gift and hadn't been able to get enough sleep to bring it back.  
  
"Whose are they, by the way?" he questioned with a gesture at the magnificent beasts. And magnificent they were. The horses practically screamed nobility.  
  
Novellee quickly relayed what had happened when she had left his room that night. She didn't leave anything out and was quite exhausted when she was done. She rubbed down each horse, gave them fresh water, food and hay.  
  
"Take a nap, Novellee," Bennie commanded as he looked at her face. She was pale, too pale, and she had resumed humming as soon as she had finished her story.  
  
"Yes, your majesty," she said snidely and giving a mocking curtsy. She ruined the effect, though, when she walked into his open arms for a hug. "How's it going with Ellie?"  
  
"We're getting married, Novellee," Bennie told her as he watched her climb up to the hayloft. "I want to ask you if she can come back to the inn when we leave."  
  
He heard her sigh, but because he couldn't see her face, he wasn't sure if it was from exasperation or from the pleasure of being able to rest. "Sure, Bennie, if it's alright with her father. Wake me for dinner."  
  
With that she was out. Bennie went back to what he had been doing before she had interrupted his work. A new mare, Ginger, that they had gotten a few months ago was foaling. She was a retired plow horse that Novellee had bought. The owner had mistreated Ginger and Novellee had bought her out of sympathy. She had thought the poor dear too old to be of use, but after a few weeks of nursing, it was revealed that the horse was young and reasonably healthy.  
  
Ginger had been bred during the breeding season, and now she was heavy with foal. She was ready to have the colt any day now. Bennie made note to tell the regular worker to keep an eye out for her.  
  
"Hey, Ginger," he called softly as he entered the stall. She perked up her head and gave a soft cry. Bennie walked to her, stroking her face and neck. She leaned her head against he shoulder and playfully ate at his hair.  
  
Bennie stroked down her abdomen, checking on the baby. "You're gentle with her," he heard someone say.  
  
He turned and looked at a woman with brown hair and smoky gray eyes. He gave her a smile, and Ginger walked over to her, rubbing against her shoulder also.  
  
Bennie was surprised at Ginger. She wasn't too kind with strangers, her old master having broken her in the cruelest of ways. Bennie immediately trusted the woman, because Ginger trusted her.  
  
"I'm Daine," she said, sticking out her hand. Bennie shook in return.  
  
"Bennie, Novellee's stable hand. Was there something you needed?" he asked politely, placing a hand on Ginger's back. Ginger gave him a nudge with her rump, sending him off balance. He laughed and gave her a friendly pat.  
  
"The horses really like it here. You're nice to them," Daine whispered, it sounded like she wasn't really aware of what she was saying. She grabbed onto Ginger's bridle to hold her in place and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Novellee did a good thing when she rescued her," she said. She sounded more aware of what she was saying this time. "She did a good thing for all of these horses. I can see that now. She saved them all, didn't she?"  
  
Bennie cleared his throat nervously. He wasn't sure if Novellee wanted everyone to know what a softie she was at heart. Daine seemed so innocent when she asked he answered her anyways.  
  
"Yeah, Novellee saved them all. Everyone has a history, a sad one. Novellee did a great thing when she bought the estate. She was only sixteen at the time. Imagine that, sixteen and with enough money to buy and run her own estate. Makes you wonder who she offed to get that much money, doesn't it?" he gave her a smile.  
  
"Yes. Where is she, by the way? Numair wants to find her to grill her on what she knows about the Gift," she said with humor. She already knew where Novellee was, having gleaned it from one of the horse's. But she didn't want to intrude on her privacy.  
  
"She's not here," Bennie lied, not quite meeting her eyes. "She went back into the house, mentioning something about heading to the library. Sorry."  
  
"That's alright. Thank you, though," she gave him a smile and a wave before leaving.  
  
$$  
  
Novellee sat at the table, humming in between bites. Her energy was coming back. The nap had helped, but she still wasn't strong enough for her liking. She wanted to be completely up to speed when she set out to kill Brent.  
  
A headache was working behind her eyes doing its best to drive her crazy when the silence surrounding the table like a plague was broken.  
  
"Must you chant at dinner too?" Trent snapped, breaking the penetrating silence as he slammed down his water glass.  
  
Novellee looked up, her eyes cool, but before she could give him a piece of her mind, Cameron jumped to her rescue. She had steadily avoided him since she had woken up from her catnap a few hours ago.  
  
"Don't take that tone with my Novellee!" Cameron yelled as he stood and slammed his fists into the table. He was furious that Novellee had left him and come back with four other men. Including that man that had claimed Novellee had slept with him. He had been itching for a fight.  
  
"Cameron," Novellee's voice was deadly calm, each word measured and spoken hollowly. She also got to her feet. "Shut up."  
  
"What did you say to me?" Cameron demanded, rounding the table until he was standing next to Novellee. She had never dared to take that tone with him before and he didn't like it.  
  
"I said shut up," her voice remained deadly calm, never rising above a quiet volume. "I'm sick and tired of you acting like my god damn father. I had one once and I don't want or need one now."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm so god damn sick of you always clinging to me, always acting like you own me, always fighting my battles. The only reason I tolerated it was because Polly liked you. Well, fuck her and fuck you. Don't pick my battles and don't fight them for me. I'm nineteen and I've been taking care of myself for more then half. I don't need your fucking help." She punctuated each word of the last sentence with a poke in the middle of his chest.  
  
She whirled away, and then swung back to face him again. "And I'm so sick of you panting over me. I hate it and it makes me sick. Every time you touch me I have to fight down bile. I don't like it when you touch me, your kisses make my toes curl with disgust and the lust in your eyes is revolting. And I swear to the gods if you touch my again, I'll stick a knife in your gut and leave you to die in the gutter."  
  
With the headache raging, she turned on her heel, her hair swinging out behind her and slapping Cameron in the face, and strode out of the hall. Her fists were clenching in her anger. Her chanting became even more audible as she began saying the phrase over and over.  
  
She just wanted to scream. Instead, she slunk off to the servant's quarters, slammed into a vacant room and hurled herself onto the bed. She needed more sleep and she needed a little peace.  
  
"Lee, are you okay?" a voice whispered from the door. It was times like these, Novellee thought, that she wished she could allow herself to cry. She looked up to see Bennie standing in the doorway.  
  
"I made a total fool of myself," she whimpered as she grabbed her head. The headache was killing her.  
  
"Yeah, you did. But you should have seen his face when you strutted out. He looked crushed," he sat next to her on the bed, placing a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and grabbed it before pulling it to her cheek and rubbing against it.  
  
"You know, I think of you like a brother Bennie," she said, her voice gruff with emotion. He smiled and nodded at her.  
  
"You must really be tired. You're getting mushy on me," she laughed and released his hand. "Go to sleep, Lee. I won't let anyone bother you."  
  
She nodded, exhausted beyond belief. But tomorrow was another day after all.  
  
$$  
  
Burdock sat in the only available place in the crowded room, the windowsill. Daine and Numair occupied the bed while Alanna took the chair by the desk and George leaned against the dresser. They had gathered into his room to discuss their impressions of Novellee.  
  
Numair broke the silence by asking the question that had been on his mind since the day before. "Do you think that chant was really for patience?" he asked to the room in general.  
  
"No," George said as he straightened. His hand worked at his chin as he paced the room. "It wasn't for patience, it was for gathering magic energy."  
  
He let the announcement settle in as he paced some more. Numair was deep in thought, remembering how her Gift seemed to gradually grow brighter as she had continued to hum under her breath.  
  
"How do you know this, George?" Numair inquired of him.  
  
"I heard it around, you know, from people. It's an old legend. I'd never believed it was true. But it's said that magic, the Gift, doesn't come from within, but from the air surrounding us. The people who have the Gift are said to have something inside their body that receives the magic and allows the person to use it as they wish. The chant simply attracts the energy faster then normal, so the power comes back sooner, then if it was simply left to come back by itself."  
  
The silence returned after George had spoken. There was much to contemplate. For thousands of years people had believed that the magic had come from within. And now it seemed that it was believed that it came from the atmosphere around them. Was this even possible?  
  
"George, that's absurd," Alanna laughed and flicked the matter away with her hand. "Everyone knows that magic is given to us from the Gods. Who could believe otherwise?"  
  
"Novellee could," Numair said distantly. He stared unseeing at the wooden floor, deep in thought. "How much do we know about Serindain beliefs? The country is simply to far away for us to observe. Who knows what they believe. And the chant seemed to be working for her. If we confront her with the truth, she'll probably confirm what George is saying."  
  
"Enough of this," Burdock exclaimed. They had come to talk about Novellee not her religion. "We gathered to talk of Novellee. What do you think of her?"  
  
"She is very strong," Daine offered, linking her arm with Numair's. "Yet, she is gentle with her strength. All her horses are horses that she rescued personally. That says something about her."  
  
"And she doesn't take anyone's crap. She has backbone," Alanna grunted as she explained what she knew had happened with Cameron. "She gave him a piece of her mind, and something tells me she'd do that to anyone who bothered her."  
  
"And she's obviously skilled in the Gift," Numair said with excitement, getting into his favorite topic. "The spell she conducts and the grace she does them with are frankly amazing. She's pulled out spells that I've never even heard of in legend."  
  
Burdock nodded. He felt the same as all of them. Novellee was a commendable person and she deserved to be knighted if she accepted Jon's offer. "What say you, George?"  
  
George was silent for a long time. He finally looked up and answered truthfully from the depths of his being. "She is worthy of Jaymie's respect, so she is worthy of mine, as she is worthy of the king's himself. If she joins up with us, she would be one of the greatest factors in Tortall's defense.  
  
"Think about it. She could kill off anyone offending Tortall's safety, silently and quickly and no one would no. We need her as much as we need our knights and nobles. As much as we need a king."  
  
A/N I know, it's kinda pointless, but I wanted to have a homecoming for her and give Novellee a chance to tell off Cameron.  
  
Nubia


	15. Revelations

A/N I'm glad you all didn't think the last chapter was pointless. And thanks again for reviewing. I fell so special when I get all those reviews. Anyways, one with the story.

Chapter fourteen: Revelations  
  
Novellee woke to the call of the servants. She sucked in a breath through her nose, smelt the oaks outside her window and smiled a true smile. She was home and she never wanted to leave.  
  
Then reality set in and she knew it was time to get up. She had a lot to do before she was ready to leave. She mentally ticked off all the things on her to-so list. First was to convince Ellie's father that she would be perfectly safe at the city inn. Next, she had to get her papers in order, which she had neglected to do all week long. Not to mention she had to make sure that the regular cook and stable hand were notified that they were to return to work the next day, and make sure all the horses were tucked in tight and safe. And lastly she had to pack her bag.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
First thing Novellee did was slink off to her bedroom to change into some comfortable clothes. She climbed in through her bedroom window on the second floor and sighed when she saw that her door was still firmly closed.  
  
Walking to her dresser, she began to undo the laces on her dress. Good Gods how she hated dresses. They were terrible for climbing the walls in.  
  
She pulled out a pair of leather breeches that were thoroughly worn and a big tunic. Slipping out of the dress, she dressed in the more preferable outfit, before climbing back out the window and onto the grounds.  
  
Ellie's father was found in the gardens on the west side of the house. He was a cheery old man with a shock of white hair and glowing hazel eyes. His wife had passed away a few years ago and now Novellee was here to take away his daughter. It would pain her to see him suffer, but he would eventually understand that his daughter was happy with Bennie.  
  
"Good morning Frankie," Novellee greeted as she hunkered down beside him and began to pull weeds.  
  
"What is it you want, Novellee?" Frankie asked with a tired sigh. He was sad, sadder then he normally was. His little girl was getting married and he had no one left in the world.  
  
"We're leaving today, back to the city. Ellie would like to come with us, and I would like her to come also. I need more serving girls that I can trust at the inn. And a married couple needs to be together."  
  
She continued to pull weeds in silence, allowing for him to think it over. She knew it was breaking his heart to let Ellie go and she hated to be the one to ask. But it was her duty to be the one to ask because Ellie was in her service and she was responsible for her.  
  
"You'll take care of her?" he asked after a long pause, his heartbreak evident in his voice. Novellee nodded silently, looking into his tired eyes. "And she can come and visit me whenever?" Again Novellee nodded. "Alright, she can go."  
  
Novellee waited, knowing he had more to say. She was rewarded when he whispered, "She looks so much like her mother. It wasn't fair when I lost her. I don't want to lose Ellie too. You take care of her, Novellee. If I find that she's being mistreated in anyway, I'll hold you responsible."  
  
Novellee agreed to the terms, shaking her hand on it. Before she left, she wrapped the old man in a hug. When he pulled away, his eyes were misty and he had to clear his throat from the emotion that clung there.  
  
Leaving him to his flowers, she headed over to the stables. She wanted to check on the horses before she locked herself away in her private study to do the paperwork. And she wanted to be the one that gave Bennie good news.  
  
Daine was the first to greet her as she entered the stables. Novellee was a little taken aback to find this stranger in her personal domain.  
  
Sure, she owned the house and slept there, ate there, did almost everything there, but the stables were her domain. The stables and the horses that it housed were the sole reason that she came up here.  
  
"Good morning," she said gruffly, before walking away. She didn't like her in her space, not one bit. "Bennie!" she called, heading straight for Ginger's stall. She knew he would be there. Ginger was his pet, his baby. As soon as she was able, Novellee had plans to move her to the city where Bennie could be around her all the time.  
  
"Good morning Lee," he greeted as he left Ginger's stall. "Help me with the grooming?" he asked. She sighed, knowing she should refuse, give him the news and his orders, then leave. But she wouldn't be denied.  
  
"Of course," she smiled, grabbing a brush. They went to Mishka's stall first. She was the other mare heavy with a foal. The each took a side and began brushing her out. Novellee noted that Daine was also brushing out horses. She was in Rocket's stall (A/N I know, they didn't have rocket's back then, but I like the name.). He was a retired warhorse that had been lamed in a battle.  
  
"We're leaving today," she companionably offered as conversation. She saw his look of sadness. He didn't know that she was allowing Ellie to come back with them.  
  
"You'll be riding Sky?" he asked with an eyebrow quirk. Sky was Novellee's baby. She had taken him to the estate to have him as a stud. But the breeding season was over and she wanted her horse back under her watch. It took all of Bennie's self control not to groan.  
  
Novellee saw his look and kicked him under the horse. "He's not that bad. And I won't have you insulting him. But if you insist, I'll saddle him."  
  
Bennie scoffed. "Not that bad? He's a demon. It took nine men to hold him back when he mounted Ginger. Not to mention the fact that when you first got him he sent three stable hands through the wall. And don't give me any crap about him being temperamental. He's mean, plain and simple."  
  
Novellee sniffed. "You don't have to be so rude to him. All he needs is someone who can match him. That's all."  
  
In silence, they left Mishka's stall and went to the next one. Baby. Novellee crooned to her. She was a doll and a sweet heart. Novellee had fallen in love with her at first sight. She had been on a market line to Scanra. They were horrible to their horses, and Novellee had had no choice but to rescue the whole train of the poor beasts. She had sold most of them to good homes, but had kept Baby for herself.  
  
"I was thinking we'd put you on Stardancer, Polly on Stallion, and Ellie can ride Baby," she gave a nonchalant shrug and continued to brush out Baby's coat.  
  
"You mean it? Ellie can come back with us?" Bennie chirped. He looked so eager, so excited to have Ellie along that she laughed.  
  
"Yes, Bennie, Ellie can come," her voice was still full of laughter. "Just have the horses saddled by three. We're leaving then. We'll probably spend the night at Gigue's Inn the first night. But after that, Ellie will just have to live with sleeping on the ground. I'm hoping it won't take more then three or four day's to get to Corus."  
  
She gave Baby one last pat, before leaving the stall. She had to get to the paper work or she'd never finish in time.  
  
"Novellee!" Bennie called when she got to the stable door. She turned to give him an inquiring look. "You forget to mention which horse Cameron will be riding."  
  
Novellee's smile turned into a fierce frown. "He's not coming with us. And when he decides to leave, he can ride his own horse. He had to get here somehow," she left, letting the door slam behind her on the sound of Bennie's laughter.  
  
Novellee entered the house through the back, wanting to grab an apple before she got started on the paper work. The delicious looking red apple was within her grasp when Polly entered the room, Alanna and Burdock close on her heels  
  
"Well, if it isn't Miss Snippety come to steal food from my kitchen," Polly said in her best I'm-hurt-and-it's-all-because-of-you voice. Novellee hated that voice.  
  
"Yes, so if you'll excuse me, there is much to do before we have to leave," she grabbed the apple only to have it slapped away by Polly. She placed her fisted hands on her hips and glared at Novellee.  
  
"What makes you think I'm going with you to Corus? After how you treated me yesterday I have half a mind to quit right now," Polly huffed, crossing her arms over her ample bosom and turning her face away from Novellee.  
  
"Well, we're going to miss you then. Bennie is quite fond of your meat pies," Novellee shook her head and again reached for the apple that was becoming more appealing by the second.  
  
Alanna and Burdock stood to the side, watching the two women as they had their conversation and thoroughly enjoying Novellee's predicament.  
  
Polly continued as if she hadn't heard a word Novellee had said. "And the things you said to Cameron were shameful. Why, he's a sweet boy and he liked you. It's hard to find a sweet boy and one that likes you. Lord knows the scoundrels that you hang out with aren't marriage material."  
  
Novellee's anger had steadily gotten worse as Polly continued. Her jaw tightened and her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles were white and they were shaking. Her shoulders were squared and her back was so straight Alanna was afraid it would snap under the pressure. But Polly ignored the signs and barged ahead.  
  
"It took a lot of work to have him devoted to you. Do you know how many hours I spent whispering encouragement in his ear? And let me tell you, he needed a lot, what with you shutting him down at every turn. And not to mention I had to make it look like it was his idea, what with him having one of the biggest male egos in all of Tortall.  
  
"I hope you're happy, because this'll take the whole trip home to repair. I spent four hours last night trying to make him feel better, and even then he still went to bed discouraged. Why do you think he hasn't spoken to you all day?"  
  
"He's not coming with us." Novellee's anger was so huge, she didn't dare allow herself to loose it in Polly's presence for fear of physically hurting her. Instead, she snatched the apple out from under Polly's nose, gave her a dangerous glare, said, "He's not coming with us," again to make her point clear and stalked from the room.  
  
Alanna and Burdock looked at each other and silently agreed that Burdock would handle Novellee's anger. Burdock followed after her. He didn't really know her that well and wasn't sure what to say to make her calm down. But he would give it his best shot.  
  
Who did she think she was? Novellee demanded as she took a vicious bite out of her apple. How could she have done this to her? She had suffered years of Cameron's unwanted advances and know she was to find that Polly was behind them.  
  
Anger raged through her followed closely by hurt as she slammed into her study. She spun her chair around to stare out the window as she ate her coveted apple. How would she manage to take the knife out of her back this time?  
  
A knock sounded on the door and she grunted to allow entrance. Burdock slipped into the room. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
"No," she said forcefully as she stared out the window. She polished off her apple, spun the chair around so she faced Burdock. "Why are you still here?" she demanded, throwing the apple core into the trash bucket next to the door.  
  
"Well, you seemed angry and since you didn't yell at Polly, who seemed to by the reason for your anger, I thought to offer myself as an outlet," he explained with a nonchalant shrug.  
  
"You followed me here just to offer me the chance to pound on you to let out my anger?" she inquired with a puzzled frown crossing her face and a quirked brow.  
  
Burdock grimaced. That hadn't been his intentions, but he thought he might survive the beating, if she was merciful. "I was thinking more along the lines of talking, but if you use your fists, please be as gentle as possible."  
  
She gave him a very curious look. "I guess we could talk it out," she said hesitantly. She wasn't quite sure if she was willing to share with him. She wasn't really open, even with people that she trusted. But she found words pouring out of her mouth as she got up to pace in front of the window.  
  
"I trusted her," her voice had taken on the deadly calm that he had witnessed the night before. "I thought she knew how much I hated Cameron. Yet I find that she was behind making him so in love with me. How could she do that to me? How could she?" She demanded, whirling to face him.  
  
Burdock didn't say anything, simply waited for her to continue. "I thought of her as a mother, or the closest I could get to thinking of her as one. I never had a mother, you know. She died in child birth."  
  
She looked at him, and because his face was so smooth, so emotionless, she couldn't stop herself from talking.  
  
"I was never really close to anyone after I came to Tortall when I was nine. But, Polly found me and I wasn't completely alone. But I never really confided in her. Then I found Jaymie and I had someone I could really trust, trust like a brother, or a father. And when I found Bennie on the streets, well, then I had a best friend. I guess I was kind of close with everyone I knew, but with Bennie, I really clicked. I told him everything, even about some of my past. I guess I'm just glad that I didn't confide in Polly. She would have told Cameron everything. I don't know what I'm going to do with her now. You're a really good listener, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am," he smiled when she laughed. She hadn't really told him much, but what she said had given him a lot of insight to what made her who she was. "You were only nine when you came to Tortall? And you were all alone?"  
  
"My family had just been maimed before my eyes. I had no one left," she whispered before she could stop herself. "I was left for dead, but healed myself and came here."  
  
She looked to him, expecting to see shock. The only other person she had shared this with was Bennie and he had been shocked beyond words and a little frightened of her. He wasn't accustomed to such strength in a woman.  
  
But all she saw in Burdock's face was a calm admiration. "That was very brave of you, Novellee, to come all the way here, by yourself. I can see why Bennie and Jaymie speak so highly of you. And why Cameron is so gone over you." He said it to make her laugh, and he was rewarded when her girly laughter bubbled into the room.  
  
"Thank you, Burdock, for offering to talk, and for listening. But now I have to do my paperwork before we have to leave," she gave him a reluctant smile and he left with a fond farewell. But it was still sometime before she could harness her thoughts and get to work.

A/N So, that was the chapter. Review and tell me what you thought. And I'd like to give you all a head's up so that you know what to expect. The next chapter will help explain some of what's been going on and why everyone was so trusting and able to accept Novellee so fast. K?

Nubia


	16. Gods

A/N Thanks to all my reviewers. I got three new readers, and thank you for your reviews sleepy.kat.zzz, kat-tak. And a special thanks to jollyrancherj2k. That was probably the best review I've ever had. LOL. Enjoy!

Chapter fifteen: Gods  
  
The gods sat above the clouds in chairs that were impossible to describe in words, there beauty was so captivating. Each chair was placed between two pillars that formed an arch in a continuous circle. The floor was made of a clear substance that rippled like water with each step, yet was solid beneath their feet.  
  
A new God had joined the ranks. His name was Misiki and he was the god of Destiny. His chair was seated between the Goddess of Virtue, Shikon and the God of war, Amouris. He had come to this place ten years before after passing away, but ten years was paltry to the Gods.  
  
They had gathered in this open Chamber of Wonder to discuss the proceedings that had been taking place on Earth. As Misiki looked about him, he noted with amusement that hadn't died when he had, that Tortall's gods along with the gods of every other culture, including his own, gathered here.  
  
We aren't so different, he thought. But the time for pondering was over. He was being called through telepathy. Everything up here was done in telepathy. Sometimes Misiki yearned for human ways, to simply hear a spoken voice. But he was no longer human. He was a god. And he had to give up his human ways.  
  
_"How goes things in Tortall?"_ a whispery voice asked. He had yet to be able to discern who was speaking to him, but here it did not matter. No matter who was speaking, all would here.  
  
_"The humans you feared would be difficult are easily persuaded while they sleep. The King, in particular, was easy to convince. He let Novellee—"_ he faltered over the name, but continued, _"He let her off the hook with out a second thought. Alanna, the woman knight, was also difficult, she was very suspicious, but she is the Mother's pet, so I expected it and didn't give up. Every one else accepted it easy enough."_  
  
_"And the chamber?"_ another, deeper voice asked. _"It to was easy to control?"_  
  
_"I had a little difficulty, but once I explained what I wanted and what the cause was, it agreed easy enough."_ He sat back, and allowed them to discuss other matters. His part of the meeting was over.  
  
They knew what he had to do for Novellee to take the right actions to save Tortall, and this was simply an update on his progress. He gave a sigh, another human trait that he had yet to give up.  
  
He felt regret, another habit that died hard, for what he was placing Novellee though. He had no doubt that she thought herself crazy, as did others. But playing with her dreams was the only way to make her see what she had to do.  
  
And coming to Earth to lead her to the man who would start her off in the right direction, had been an adventure in itself. Even if it did sadden him when he had returned.  
  
His thoughts fell to the man, Burdock. He was the one who would make the most difference. The fate of Tortall, of basically the whole world, rested on the deciding factor. If Novellee could learn to trust Burdock with her past.  
  
Of course, many other things needed to happen to end the evil plans against the world. But none of them would come about unless she put faith in Burdock and trusted him. With out that, nothing would happen.  
  
But he couldn't explain any of this to her. If he did it would defeat the purpose of gently guiding her in the right direction and allowing her to make her own decisions, just as she was not allowed to directly tell the Tortallan's anything. They had to figure it out for themselves and she would confirm if it was true. He was a god now, and it was frowned upon to come in direct contact with a human. He had bent the rules a little at first, but the other gods would allow it no more.  
  
The only way he had left to instruct Novellee was through her dreams. At night, he would enter them, telling her things that she needed to know, showing her mental pictures of important places and people and objects. She would remember none of these things until they were needed.  
  
He didn't like being a god as much as he had thought he would. It was lonely. When he had died, so suddenly, and he had been taken into this very room, they had offered him a chance to live forever as a god.  
  
He had accepted the chance. His life had been taken so fast, that he hadn't really thought through all his actions, the consequences. Now, he was stuck up here, detached from humanity.  
  
He no longer needed to breath, and his heart didn't pound. In all aspects, he was dead. His life had ended that night when he had died. But he wasn't granted the sweet oblivion of death.  
  
Misiki had taken on this task in hopes that, if it were completed successfully, he would be given a chance to reconsider and be allowed to enter the resting place of the dead.  
  
Because the prospects of never being able to see his loved one's again, never see them smile, here them laugh, hold them when they cried, wasn't an option he wanted to face.  
  
So now, he prepared to enter the dreams of one who would guide Novellee best to accomplish her task, for not only did the worlds fate rest on her shoulders. His fate did too.

$$

Down on earth, Alanna stirred in her sleep as a dream took shape, a dream that was the beginning of a string of dream that held more information then she knew.

A/N I know, it's short, but there was nothing else to this chapter. Review and tell me what you thought.

Nubia


	17. Morrison

A/N I'm skipping ahead in time a few months. Four to be exact. Nothing much has happened during the lapse. But here's a quick summery on what has happened. Novellee continued to work for the King, killing various people, gradually building trust until they have a friendly relation. Novellee doesn't trust them yet though. Novellee has given in and shared some spells with Numair, and he is helping her strengthen her Gift, even though he doesn't know it. Daine is a good friend when they can hook up. Novellee and Alanna aren't exactly friends, but they get along.  
  
A friendship has grown between Burdock and Novellee and she trusts him as much as she trusts Jaymie, even shares some things with him. He does not know that she is royalty or that she has a brother or anything about the night that changed her life. He is her handler and briefs her on all her contracts. Occasionally he goes with her on a kill to retrieve papers. Novellee thinks of Burdock as her new best friend, since Bennie got married and spends most of his time with Ellie. But the two are still close.  
  
And remember, Burdock knows nothing about Morrison or the plans to rule the world. Novellee is the only one who knows. The only one.  
  
Chapter sixteen: Morrison  
  
"Burdock, how many times to I have to tell you this. If you come on a mission with me and we sneak into the second floor, I'm not going to lift you up with my magic," her voice was filled with agitation, but she was smiling. It was fun having someone with her when she went in for a kill. Even if the other person thought it was morally wrong to kill someone.  
  
"Please, just this once?" he asked, putting on a pouting look, yet managing to look masculine at the same time. She gave a titling laugh at his expression. They were riding horses to a lake house a few miles outside of Corus.  
  
Their mission, well hers to be exact, was to pick of an insignificant fly that was making a nuisance of himself. He had begun threatening to spill out a horrible secret if his demands weren't meet.  
  
She guessed that the king had gotten some proof because he had asked her to find the documents and kill the man who was doing the threatening. The only problem was that the documents were in a foreign language. So she had asked Burdock along to find the documents while she did the dirty deed.  
  
"You want the papers, you have to work for it," she said. She couldn't have pulled him up if she wanted to. Working with Numair had a lot of perks, one being that she was becoming a lot stronger. But the downside was, it left her with little to no Gift energy left to pass through the restricting spells.  
  
Simply stated, it meant that she couldn't do anything major. Only the things that she had been taught before she had left Serinda. Novellee knew it was very dangerous to go on a mission with low Gift energy, but she couldn't do this any other night.  
  
She motioned for quiet. "We're going to leaving the horses here and walk the quarter of a mile to the house. Make sure to grab the waterproof skin bag to put the papers in. Wouldn't want them getting wet on accident."  
  
Burdock nodded and grabbed the bag before sliding to the ground. He liked going on missions with Novellee, even if it meant being around when she killed. But he loved spending time with her, and she was a great friend.  
  
Even if she insisted that he scale up the wall.  
  
They walked in silence, Novellee deep in thought, running over everything that she knew about the man she was going to kill. Burdock had briefed her on him tons of times, drilling the information into her until she felt like she knew him.  
  
His name was Chad Estante and he was a lesser noble. He lived in the city instead of in a fief. He had inherited most of his wealth from his family. The rest he had accumulated by marring into it. His wife, Anneleise, had died of a questionable origin. Some suspected that Chad had killed his wife. Others believed it to be an accident. Novellee didn't really care.  
  
He was a man at the age a forty-four, childless, and pets less. She knew that he liked to frequent the whorehouses and had been a questionable suspect in several rape reports. He had never been found guilty.  
  
He had been raised in Corus, his father a frequent figure in court. His older brother, Norman, had joined the King's Own and had been killed in battle when Chad was seventeen. He had had a sister, when they were young, but the sister hadn't lived to see a full year.  
  
Chad's father was a heavy drinker and it was rumored that he was abusive. In an attempt to prove himself to his father, Chad had gotten into the shipping business. The business failed within its first two years and Chad's father had passed away a few months later in his sleep.  
  
Chad's mother had given birth to all three children. She became estranged after the death of her daughter. She went to live with her family in the country, and hadn't been in contact with her husband or sons since the day she had left.  
  
Chad had bought the property and had the house built for a wedding gift for his new wife. Of course, he had paid for it with his wife's impressive dowry. It was a stone structure three stories high. Chad's study, which was Burdock's goal, was on the second floor. His bedroom was on the third floor, conveniently right above his study. Both rooms face the lake's edge.  
  
As fighting skills went, Chad had none. He was fat, and bulky, and was going bald. His black hair had gone gray when he had reached twenty-five and his smooth face had turned into a mass of wrinkles. Needless to say, his brother had all the looks.  
  
The plan was for them to climb up the outside wall of Chad's home. Novellee would leave Burdock after breaking into the study. She would resume the climb to the third floor, kill Chad, and return back through the window.  
  
If anything was to go wrong and one of them was discovered, neither knew anything about the other. In Novellee's case, she would drink poison rather then be caught. She knew to many things and in the hands of the wrong person, it was deadly.  
  
She hadn't always taken this precaution. But after the things she had learned in the chamber about Morrison and all the papers she had on him, it would be best for her to die then risk the chance of letting anything slip. Of course, no one knew about these suicidal plans but she herself.  
  
When the structure came into sight, Novellee suppressed the urge to snort. This would be a piece of cake.  
  
In an attempt to look old and rugged, they had used uncut rocks and left them unsmoothed. The result was similar to a natural rock wall, complete with natural hand and foot holds.  
  
"Just place your feet and hands where I put mine and everything should be okay," Novellee whispered as she approached the wall. She knew that the chances were very little of anyone over hearing her, but she didn't want to risk it. She had Burdock to worry about now, not just herself.  
  
He nodded to show that he understood and Novellee began up the wall, scaling it easily, but hanging back to allow Burdock to stay close.  
  
When she got to the second floor, it was to find that it was occupied. And the person who was seated at the desk was not Chad.  
  
This man was tall and muscular, his body long used to the battlefield. He had a full mane of gray hair and a beard of gray, also. His eyes were so brown that they looked black in the dim light. He had a jagged scar separating his right eyebrow.  
  
_Morrison._  
  
She dropped down and motioned for quiet from Burdock. How had Morrison gotten here? She had thought he was still in Serinda. And how did she even recognize him? She had never seen him before.  
  
She had a fleeting image of him on a battle horse, dressed in full armor. The image was foggy, like she had seen it in a dream. But that was absurd. She hadn't dreamed in months. Not since the dream that had taken her to Burdock.  
  
She had thought she was going crazy when all that had been going on. She had thought she had talked to her brother, for the Gods' sakes. And now she simply saw it as an after affect of the chamber. Her brother hadn't led her to Burdock. It had simply been her subconscious.  
  
Even so, she was glad that it had come about. Burdock was a wonderful friend, and the people at the palace weren't as bad as she would have thought they would be.  
  
They were even kind of fun to be around. But not all the time. Deep inside, where it mattered most, a hatred for the Tortallan's still raged. She would never be able to rid herself of this hatred until the one's responsible were gone. But it was nice to escape the hate once in a while and just be a regular person.  
  
If being an assassin was considered being a regular person.  
  
But were had she seen Morrison?  
  
Movement in the room inches above her indicated that he was leaving the room. She couldn't hang out here much longer. Well, she could, but Burdock was going to fall in a matter of moments. She took a chance and looked up. The room was empty and the candle was out. He had no reason to return to the room.  
  
She opened the window, undoing the lock, which was pathetically easy, then crawled into the room. She turned around and helped Burdock by grabbing his arm and hauling him through the window. She brought her mouth close to his ear and spoke in a voice that even the gods couldn't hear. "Be very careful. I'll be back in five minutes tops, through the window. Get the papers and wait for me here. Got it?" she felt him nod and headed back through the window, up to the third story.  
  
It went completely against her instincts to leave Burdock in the room to wait for her, but she didn't think he would be able to get down with out her showing him the way. He was a great scholar, but he had no talent when it came to her kind of job.  
  
Her thoughts returned to where she had seen Morrison. It was giving her a bad feeling to recognize him. She knew that she had never seen him before. How was any of this possible?  
  
So wrapped up in her own thoughts, was she, that she forgot to check the signs of her prey. She slithered up the wall to his chamber, not even taking notice to the fact that the window was left open and it was a chilly night.  
  
Sneaking through the window, she drew her knife, still preoccupied by her thoughts. She failed to see the knife slashing at her through the dark until it was to late. She ducked to avoid a fatal blow, but still the knife caught in her right side and slit it open from the chest to the hip.  
  
She gave a soft cry before biting off the pain and knocking the knife out of the assailant's hand. But it wasn't enough. He was a dual wielder and he used his left hand to slash at her. Novellee put up her hand to block the blow and he cut open her right arm from elbow to wrist, making her drop her weapon.  
  
In a move of self-defense, she brought her knee up into his groin, knocking the breath out of him and causing him great pain. He dropped the knife as he fell to his knees and covered the wounded area.  
  
Without a thought, Novellee grabbed the fallen weapon and plunged it into his heart, swiftly killing him.  
  
She too dropped to her knees. Both wounds were bleeding heavily. There was no way she was going to be able to scale back down the wall. She would have to go through the house. It was a good thing that Burdock insisted she study a layout of the house. She knew where she had to go to get to Burdock.  
  
Cradling her right side and arm, she slunk down the halls like a shadow, passing open doors with like a summer breeze. Climbing down the stairs was tricky because who knew what steps would creak?  
  
She kept her feet to the inside of the stairs, avoiding stepping on the very edges where it was most likely to make noise. On the second floor, she knew that this was just the business area, not likely to hold people, so she allowed herself to move faster then on the other floor.  
  
She opened the study door, going in without a thought as she had the other room. She had forgotten that she had told Burdock she would be coming in through the window.  
  
He must have heard her coming because he jumped out behind the door swinging his fist at her head. His fist hit her below her right eye, but she had enough sense left to turn her head with the punch and deplete some of the blow.  
  
"Novellee?" he whispered when he saw her. She nodded, but that was a bad idea. She was dizzy with blood lose and her head was still wringing from his blow.  
  
Instinctively she raised her right hand to steady her spinning head, but cried out in pain when the wound blazed with fire.  
  
"What happened?" Burdock demanded as he caught her when she stumbled towards the window.  
  
"No way to get down but one," she mumbled drowsily. She was sleepy now, and the pain had almost faded from her mind. "Hold on tight, Doc."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his trim waist, stifled a cry of pain that the actions brought, and used her Gift to sprout wings as Burdock had seen her do before. She jumped out the window and her wings grabbed the air.  
  
She guided them to a wind current and let them glide for a while. She was to out of it to know that they were going farther and farther from the horses and safety.  
  
She soon began to lag and they fell lower and lower until they were brushing the tops of the trees. One hit her in the shoulder, knocking them around. She lost all balance in the air and plummeted to the ground. Her wings made her heavier then Burdock, and she ultimately landed on the bottom, blacking out on impact.  
  
Burdock, however, was still conscious. He sat up and looked around him. It seemed that she had cleared the forest and landed on a road. Further down the path he saw a house.  
  
He looked to Novellee and saw that she was bleeding heavily from both wounds, so he hitched her up into his arms and started for the house, knowing it was the only place to take her that would give her a chance to survive the night.

A/N Okay, I didn't really like this chapter much, which is why I delayed a while before posting. So, I hope you like it more then I do. Review and tell me what you think.

Nubia


	18. Ciem

A/N Okay, I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated. But I was having trouble with a chapter fiurthur ahead in the story and I didn't want to post anything until I had finished the chapter. I succeded and got past my writter's block. And thank you all for reviewing. Enjoy! And don't forget to review when you're done!

A/N For future information Ciem is pronounced K M and Hyan is pronounced Hi N. Okay? Good.

Chapter Seventeen: Ciem 

Burdock watched as Novellee made restless movements in her fever filled sleep. She had been like this for seven days now. He didn't know what had happened that night, but the cuts had on her arm and side had been made with a poisoned blade.

He knew she had been delirious when she had taken him out the window with her wings and into the air. She had traveled for hours in the wind taking them farther and farther Corus. She had finally touched down when the trees had ended, but by then they were to far to even think about trying to find the horses and she had blacked out.

Dragging her, wings and all, down the road a few yards, he had found a house. He was still thanking the gods that the people living in the house were an old couple, happy to help him with Novellee.

She had been so pale, so pale. It had scared him more then he thought possible to see her so weak. The poison had taken hold and her breathing was shallow. She would have died, but the old man had a way with healing and she had survived the night.

And it looked as if she would survive the fever. She was already looking a little better and she had come awake earlier that day, even if it was to mumble things in Serindain before falling back into an unconscious void.

He was surprised to find that he was sad to have missed hearing her voice. Even if she was unaware of what she was saying. But, during the four months they had been working together, he had grown to like her very much, even to care for her. He had come to look forward to talking to her everyday and not hearing her voice made him sad.

Usually he wasn't this in tune with his emotions, and he blamed it on the lack of sleep. He hadn't allowed himself to sleep more then two hours each day. He had been to busy taking care of Novellee to bother with sleeping himself. Even when he had tried to sleep he had been to eaten alive with worry to sleep long. Novellee was special to him and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

If she just woke up for a few minutes and spoke to him, he would know everything would be all right and he could allow himself to sleep. He rubbed his tired eyes, as the sleep he had avoided tried to catch up to him. He looked down at her and she opened her gray eyes as if she had heard his thoughts.

She gave a sweet smile, one unlike any she had shown him before. This one smile was so carefree, so innocent, that it took his breath away. Her magic wings rustled behind her as pale, smooth hand reached out and caressed his face.

In a breathy whisper she spoke on her native tongue. "Ciem, my dear one."

Immediately he was taken by jealousy. Who was Ciem? And why did she call him her 'dear one'? But he didn't have time to think. She grabbed his arms and, with surprising strength after seven days of fever, pulled him into the bed with her. With a sigh of contentment she snuggled up to him.

But soon she was speaking again, "Ciem, put your arms around me and hold me like you always do. And tell me a story." She demanded so forcefully Burdock gave a laugh. She smiled and buried her face in Burdock's shoulder, breathing deep his scent.

He knew it was wrong to enjoy holding her. She obviously thought he was some one, which she called Ciem, but she was so soft, so cuddly. She was never like this when she was aware and he wanted to savor the moment. Who knew when he would have this opportunity again?

Burdock halted his thoughts in their tracks. He was thinking about her as if he was in love with her. But that was absurd. He couldn't be in love with her. She wasn't what he was looking for in a woman, and he didn't want to be tied down yet.

"Story, Ciem!" Novellee demanded loudly in a childish voice, stopping his train of thoughts. He was grateful to her for that and thought of a story that he had been told as a child.

"Once upon a time there was a boy who had a wooden sword—"but she cut him off with a giggle that would have more likely come from a little girl then a grown woman like Novellee.

"No Ciem," she giggled again, like he was playing a great joke on her, "A story about Tortall silly."

"What do you mean Novellee?" he asked looking down into her smiling face. But she wasn't smiling anymore. She was scowling and her eyes held hurt. He didn't know what he had said to offend her, but she pushed away from him and turned her back. "What did I say?"

"Don't call me that. I don't like that name. I thought we had agreed that our new names were Hyan and Ciem. Why are you changing you mind now?" she hunched her shoulders as if she had been dejected and her voice was small with sadness.

"Why don't you want to be called Novellee?" he asked in a placating tone, hoping to grill some information from her. She gave a laud sniff, as if she had been crying.

"_He_ calls me that. And I didn't want you to have to call me that too. I know how much you hate him Ciem, and I don't want you to have anything in common with him. Even if it means changing my name," she said quietly, so resigned in her decision it moved him. She had changed her name for this man, whoever he was. He must have been very special to her.

"Alright, Hyan. I'll tell you a story about Tortall," he agreed. She looked over her shoulder at him and saw he was serious. With a smile, she turned over and snuggled up against him again, and his arms came around her, holding her to him, and he told her a story.

$$

Novellee opened her eyes and tried to stretch, but the newly healed arm complained shooting white-hot pain ringing through her. She cried out and cradled her arm to her right side. In the process her elbow bumped into her wounded side and she cried out as she tried to move farther into the bed.

Bed? And it all came rushing back to her. The trip to the lakeside stone structure, seeing Morrison, being attacked with a knife across her arm and side. And flying with Burdock across the skies.

As she looked back, she had no idea how long she had been in the sky with Burdock, or what direction she had even been traveling, or if they had even landed safely for that matter.

She became aware of some needs that needed to be taken care of immediately, but every move she made was painful and she slumped back onto the pillows gasping for breath.

How had she gotten so weak? Before she could have gotten to her feet without a pause even with this pain. Now, she could hardly sit up. What was she to do? She had to relieve herself, now!

Novellee was getting desperate and was about to yell when Burdock walked into the room.

"You're awake," he exclaimed with a huge smile. "How do you fell?" He rushed to her side and she latched onto his arm, using it to pull herself up. It was then she realized she still had her wings. She searched for her Gift, finding it like a secret well hidden inside her and drew from its power. She cried out louder then she would have liked as the wings were ripped from her back and designated into the air.

"Maybe you should lie back down," Burdock worried at his lip, looking at her face to see if she was all right. He didn't like what he saw. She was to weak to be walking around. And definitely to weak for him to question her on whom Ciem was.

"No, I need to..." she trailed off, giving him a meaningful glance. Burdock didn't seem to understand and she sighed. "I have to relieve myself."

She watched his face as an adorable blush crept up his cheeks. She started to laugh before stopping herself. Adorable? Burdock? Since when did she think like this? She didn't have these thoughts, thoughts of men being attractive. That wasn't her. The wounds must have messed her up more then she had thought.

"Now," she snapped more angrily then she wanted. His flush grew darker as he helped her across the room and out the door. She glimpsed an old couple sitting before the fire before she was ushered out of the room and into a privy.

She gave a small sigh of relief when she came back into the main room. Her feet were bare and touched the cold floor and she shivered. She was intent on moving towards the fire, but her legs were to weak and she swayed forward as her knees locked.

Burdock grabbed her right arm with his left hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, helping her to stay upright. He moved with her, bringing her back to the room she had been in before, and to the welcoming bed. She hasn't realized how tired she was until she saw the sleep that awaited her a few feet away.

Carefully helping her into the bed, Burdock swung her legs under the covers and wrapped them tight around her to keep her warm. She was asleep within seconds, but not before she gave him a serene smile. Not stopping to questions his answers, he kissed her on the forehead and sat down with a book to wait the time she would wake up next.

$$

When Novellee next woke up it was to a sight of Burdock, asleep in the chair beside her bed, a book open on his chest and his head thrown back. His mouth was open and he was snoring slightly. Again, she wanted to call him adorable and again she stopped herself. Blushing convent girls used the world adorable and she was anything but blushing or a convent girl. She'd killed for money for the gods' sakes. Would continue to do so until her goals were accomplished.

Burdock gave a grunt and shifted sending the book sliding so it hit the floor with a bang. He sat up fast blinking owlishly as he looked around the room. His eyes landed on her and she gave him a smile.

"Morning sunshine," she said in a sweet, deceiving voice. He smiled back, rubbing his hand through his hair. "How long have we been here?"

He cleared his throat before answering "Ten days. Or, eleven now," his voice was filled with the sleep that had been disturbed as he answered her question and looked out the window. Novellee followed his gaze and looked out the window also. The sun was rising causing the sky to paint itself pink and orange.

In silence they sat both watching the sky, but thinking entirely different thoughts. Burdock thought of how he would ask his questions. He had been dying for a chance to question her, eaten up by jealousy and doubt of his own feelings.

Novellee thought, trying to remember the last time she had just watched the sky. It seemed to her that she was always moving, always doing something. She never had the chance to simply watch and to enjoy. Then Burdock ruined it when he spoke.

"Who's Ciem?" Burdock had decided during his contemplation of the sky that he would be blunt in his interrogation. Novellee gave him a glare but remained silent. "You called me him in your sleep. Who is he, Novellee?"

She wanted more then anything to simply turn away and remain silent. This was apart of her life she hadn't shared with anyone. At least, not anyone that was alive. Everyone who she had known had been killed that night.

Yet, inside her head she heard a voice suspiciously like her brother's telling her it would be all right, that she could trust him to keep her secrets. She hesitated a second longer, before giving in and telling him.

"Ciem was my brother's nickname," she grudgingly allowed the painful words to leave her mouth. It didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would to say it. She had thought it would be like separating apart of herself and giving it away. But it wasn't. It was more like giving Burdock a glimpse of what made her who she was, not loosing anything. She was still intact.

"Why did you change names?" he asked leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He folded his hands and rested his chin on them.

"My father named me Novellee. He was an evil man and I didn't want Ciem to be evil too. So I thought if I separated him from everything that was evil, he would stay innocent forever," her voice was tight. Sure, it didn't hurt to tell him these personal things that had been hers alone for so long, but it was no picnic either.

"You didn't like your father?" Burdock inquired easily, puzzlement in his voice. He had never seen Novellee as one who had a father. Or a brother for that matter. He had always pictured her alone.

"My father was a bastard. He liked to hit things, to make things suffer. I remember the first time he ever hit me. It was a backhand across my face. I was seven and I came into his room when I heard a scream. I walked in to see him torturing a woman. He got angry and hit me, knocked me into the wall. His ring bit into my cheek. I still have a faint scar. When Ciem found out, he was furious. He rushed into my father's room and told my father if he found on more bruise on me that came from my father, Ciem would kill him," Novellee paused for breath and to closer examine the memories floating through her brain.

"That was the only time I ever heard him threaten any one. He wasn't one for violence and I knew it. If our father had known us better he would have known that the threat was likely a bluff. I'm not sure if it was because it was so unlike him."

Burdock listened in silence. When she had spoken of her father a cold nothingness had entered her voice. It was clear to him that she felt nothing for her father. But when she spoke of her brother, her voice was filled with love. A love that he now realized he wished she felt for him.

Maybe it was the way she had opened to him, or the way she looked so lost when she spoke of her brother. It could even be simply that everything she did drew him to her. But at that moment he knew that he loved her. All that was left was to convince her that she loved him too.

"What was your brother's real name?" he wondered wanting to know everything about her so that he could be closer to her. And like the clamshell her mouth snapped close sealing the pearl of her memories inside.

Her initial gut reaction to refuse to say any more was again breached by her brother's voice, telling her to explain it to Burdock, to tell him why she never spoke his name. So she did, not because of her brother's voice, but because she found herself wanting to tell him.

"In Serinda a name is sacred. When a person becomes worthy of honor, he gives up his name. That name is never spoken again for to say it is to dishonor him. It is the greatest insult on that person to say the name aloud. This is why I cannot tell you my brother's true name. In his death he gained the highest honor and his name shall never pass these lips."

"How did he die?" Burdock asked after a long silence that followed Novellee's words. He understood and respected Novellee's culture and would not pressure her to say it or ask her again for his name. Novellee had gotten to her feet during the exchange to look out the window, her back to him.

"He was murdered," Novellee said, hate filling her voice with each word, "By your precious knights. They cut him down when he tried to protect me. They also killed me father, and for that I am grateful. But they killed my whole family, and left me alive. That is why I hate all Tortallans."

Her words trembled with what he thought was pain and when he went to turn her around to face him he thought to see tears in her eyes. Instead he saw a hate so deep, so strong, it consumed her. This hate was a living, breathing being and it lived within her.

"Then why did you come here, if you hate us so much?" He asked quietly. He had to drop his eyes, for he could not stand to see that hate, knowing that it included him for he was a Tortallan.

"I had no where else to go! For years I listened to stories about Tortall, yearned for them," she yelled, her Serindain accent heavy now in her angry, hate filled words. "And they told me of a great country with a fare and just King. Of a world where everyone was given a chance to make something of themselves. And where the knights were the most noble and honorable of them all."

She took a deep shuddering breath to reign in her temper, but the attempt failed. She spun away from Burdock to pace, but soon faced him again, spewing forth more angry words. "I came here to see if it was true. At least the part I was unsure of. And I found that it was true. Everything I had ever heard was true. Everything except the knights.

"And why couldn't that be true! Why couldn't the one thing that mattered most be true? Those knights killed my brother, butchered his lovely face, took everything from me before I had a chance to even know it existed. I was nine when they came to my house and left me for dead."

Her voice lowered from a yell to a whisper. "Why didn't they kill me, Burdock? Why couldn't they have killed me and spared my brother? He was the one that would have made something of his life. He was the one that was the better child. He was the important one, the special one, the more deserving one. I'll I've done is waste away my life with me woes, becoming an assassin, less then dirt in his opinion. I live my life with violence, something that he hated more then anything. If he could see me now, he would hate me.

"But it's to late for me to change anything. All I can do is live out my life the way I've made it become. It's the least I can do for him, now that it's to late to change," she sat back down her shoulders hunching and her arms limp at her sides. The fight was gone from her, the hatred wasting away the little strength that she had stored during her sleep.

Burdock looked at her as she sat and one word entered his mind: defeated. She looked as if she had just lost the biggest gamble in her life and then been kicked in the gut.

And after hearing and seeing her hatred, a hatred that included him, he still wanted to be apart of her life. And hearing about her past made him feel included. He had no idea of knowing that he was the only one she had ever told. Simply knowing that she had told him made his heart stutter inside.

He didn't know if she would accept his actions, he did after all share a heritage with the people who killed her family, but he had to try. Sitting on the bed beside Novellee he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his side.

Novellee didn't know why she felt so comfortable around him. He didn't deserve her to be nice to him, but for some reason she couldn't blame Burdock for her past. She couldn't seem to blame any of the Tortallan's she had met in these last few months and in her heart she knew she never would.

Clinging to hate was the only thing that kept her sane. For ten years her sole purpose for living was to get revenge on the men who had ruined her life. She had hated these Tortallan's from a distance because she couldn't stomach to be close to them. But now that she was working with them she realized her hate was misplaced. These people were as they were in the stories. They were noble and just and tried their hardest to be fair.

And she hated to admit it, oh how she hated. She wanted to continue to hate them, but how could she when she had just more or less told this man that she hated him and he tried to comfort her?

Burdock was making it impossible for her to hate any of them, and for once, she stopped trying. She simply lay her head done on his shoulder and allowed him to hold her.

"Ciem was my world," she whispered, her voice choked with tired tears. Burdock couldn't see them, but he knew they were there. "And when he was taken from me I didn't know what to do."

"Shhh," he breathed resting his head on her head and stroking her silky hair. She remained silent and allowed her arms to creep around his waist. "What did his name mean?"

She sighed heavily. She had known Burdock would ask this and was prepared to tell him. "The names are Serindain. Ciem means destiny. I gave it to him because he was fascinated with destiny. He was always reading books on it and many times we debated on it."

He heard the smile in her voice and looked down to see it on her beautiful face. He was filled with his newfound love when she looked into his green eyes with her gray ones and saw the twinkling smile in them.

They sat in silence for a long time as Novellee began to drift asleep in his embrace. She sighed and unconsciously snuggled closer, seeking his warmth as well as giving her own.

"And your name meant?" he inquired softly, not wanting to disturb her.

"Forgiven," she breathed as she drifted to sleep.


	19. Denied

A/N I want you all to know that I have completed the story and it will be posted completely eventually. I was so happy, this is the first story I have ever finished. Anyways, thanks for my reviews.

Warroir of Tortall- thank you. I wasn't quite sure about Novellee's name. But I'm gald you like it.

demonicbunny722- I'm truly sorry about the grammer. It's not my strong point.

Angstwolf- she did kill her target.

Mage light- I am very happy that you like it so much. =)

Great Merciful Goddess- the action is about to start.

Chapter eighteen: Denied

They had been gone nearly three weeks when Novellee and Burdock rode into Corus on borrowed horses. It had taken a total of three days bed rest in order for Novellee to be fit to ride, and still they took a chance on leaving.

They had moved slowly on the trek back, hoping to allow the wounds to heal fully and keep them from scarring, but both wounds scarred anyway, leaving clean, red, slightly swelled ridges of scar tissue.

Upon entering the castle, both expected a happy greeting of some kind. What they got wasn't a happy greeting, more a greeting full of threats. Alanna's exact words were. "If either one of you is seriously hurt I will personally skin you alive!"

After that outburst, things had calmed down a little, and Novellee and Burdock had been ushered into the throne room to explain to the king why they were gone so long on a routine kill.

Novellee calmly explained that she had been startled by the appearance of an old acquaintance of hers inside the building. Her mind had been distracted as she entered the targets room and she hadn't seen the signs that he was expecting them. Information had been withheld that he knew anything about knifes or that he was a dual wielder and his attack had surprised her. After taking two hits, she had kiled him. She explained taking to the air and flying to safety.

She finished by saying she had jeopardized the entire mission by being distracted and it was by mere luck she was still alive. She offered him a chance to let her go from his services, but the king had just laughed and given her another mission which she'd gotten to and finished as always.

But she couldn't excuse her mistake. And some how, she couldn't accept that the king could either. No king could excuse an assassin from endangering the safety of one of his knights. She was glad for his courtesy but she didn't expect it to last.

Novellee walked slowly down the corridors to the throne room on the king's command and knew that it hadn't.

There was only one reason she could be headed down this hall, and it was a dismissal. All her missions came from the king, yes, but Burdock gave them to her at the Dog House inn. She hardly ever came into direct contact with the king and she fully expected to be jilted when she meet with him.

She pushed away all thoughts as she knocked on the throne room door. Even the location of the meeting stank of dismissal. The throne room was where the public problems were conducted. If she was being treated like public, it was the end of the contract for her, she knew.

"Enter," she heard the king's voice call and she pushed past the doors into the room. She came to stand before him and more out of habit then spite refused to bow. Not to mention the fact that technically, she was the heir to Serindain throne even if some one else sat upon it.

"Novellee," he greeted as he gave her a cheerful smile. She hated when people tried to mask true intentions with smile and cheer.

"Jon," again, it was habit more then discourtesy that made her use his first name. Besides, over the few months that they had been working together she had come to think of him, not as a friend, but someone she could respect and admire.

He started to launch into useless small talk, but Novellee cut him short, "Let's just get to what I was brought here to talk about."

Jon gave another smile that twinkled in his blue eyes before dropping his eyes to the floor at Novellee's feet. "Alright. I was never one for small talk anyway. I've asked you here to give you a target and to formally invite you to a ball being held two weeks from now."

His words shocked Novellee and her shock must have showed on her face because he hastened to explain. "The man you are to kill is most easily accessed in court. Plus, the Serindain king is coming to court in time for the ball and I thought..."

His worlds trailed away as blood came rushing to her ears and her heart pounded in her throat. For ten horrible seconds he thought he was talking about her father and for the first time in a very long time, she feared. Her nostrils flared and her eyes opened wide.

"Novellee? Novellee!" Jon called. He stepped down from the throne and gripped her shoulders. Her hands clenched and her arms and she looked into his vibrant blue eyes. "What is it?"

Her breath hitched and Jon set her down on the throne, pushing her head between her knees and she calmed down slowly, taking deep breaths. Her common sense kicked in a few moments later and she realized that Jon was talking about Carlyle. Her father was dead and he was never coming back.

Raising her head, she felt her cheeks heat with shame. As she spoke her Serindain accent that was hardly ever noticeable was heavy in her voice. "I'm sorry, my reaction was quite unacceptable. You caught me off guard and my actions were uncalled for and hideous to see. I apologize."

Jon knelt in front of her and rested her hands in his, his eyes looking deep into hers. "Is there a reason why you should react this way?"

"No, no reason. It was just a shock hearing that he was coming here, that's all," she gave him a cheery smile and patted his hand. "So, what's my mission?"

"It wasn't shock I saw on your face and in your eyes. It was panic and pure terror. What is it about him that made you react?"

Looking him dead in the eye she spoke truth. "It has nothing to do with the Serindain king, Carlyle. I told you, your words caught me off guard and shocked me. Can we get on with the explaining of my contract?"

Jon made one more searching look into her infinite gray eyes and sighed. He knew that he would get nothing more out of her. It was hopeless for him to try. He would tell Thayet about it and she would get information from her.

"The man who I want you to kill lives within the castle. He will be attending the ball. You are to charm him into extending an invitation to share his rooms for the night. After the ball do the deed, steal any worthy papers and slip them into my chambers."

"Why are you doing it this way?" Novellee demanded. She knew that it would so much easier if she simply snuck into the castle after dark and killed the man in his sleep. It was a whole lot easier on her. She hated killing people when they were awake. The look in their eyes as she cut their life to and end was chilling and haunted her dreams for days afterwards.

"I want to introduce you to the court not only as a woman who is uprising and is important to the kingdom, but also as a possible knight and a friend to the Serindain king. I expect you to be here four days from now to see to Carlyle who will be arriving around noon. You are to be courteous to him and become his friend. You are to become bosom pals, so they say, so that you can pump him for information later. He came here very unexpectedly and I would like to know why.

"Thayet will help fit you with a dress, so meet her here in the throne room in two days to began getting fitted. So, I shall see you then," he smiled from his crouched position before her and patted her hand.

Smiling herself, she stood and walked away. When the doors closed on her retreating form, her smile dropped. Immediately she began thinking about the upcoming ball.

What if there was a resemblance between them? What if someone recognized that she didn't have the features of a common born Serindain, but had the features of a noble, the features of royalty? If Carlyle brought a whole escort including maids, bodyguards and common people as well as nobles, it would be clear to all that she was not of common heritage.

Her father came from a long line of prestigious breeding. Every match that had ever been made in the royal history had been carefully considered, candidates accepted and rejected so that each child that was born into the family was perfect. It hadn't stopped with her and if it was carefully considered, yes, she was perfect. Her breeding was the best that any one could ever wish for a child.

If Carlyle was of any connection to the royal line, he would be beautiful and he would look like her a little, if not a lot. This meeting between family could only lead to one thing: disaster.

All she could do now, though, was worry, and worry wasn't her thing. So she dismissed it from her mind until these thoughts would be, if not appreciated, more worthy of her attention. Shrugging it off, she went about her daily work of taking care of the finances of the Dog House inn.

$$

Novellee stood with Alanna, George, Numair, Daine, and Burdock in the throne room behind the King's chair. They were the king's eleite council that could be present at the moment. Novellee didn't fancy herself part of the council, simply a fixture that was kin to the arriving younger king, even if the others did.

She was dressed in a light blue gown, her hair pulled back and arranged artfully atop her head. Along her throat was a choker necklace that was the envy of many of the lesser noble women who were congregated with their families along the walls.

Thayet had tried to pierce her ears when they had been fitting her for countless dresses, but she had refused. When she had been fourteen, she had had her belly button pierced. It was the only piercing she would allow herself. The reason she had allowed that piercing was because she needed the trinket to keep her from becoming pregnant, if she ever allowed herself to sleep with a man.

Any other piercing was against her religion, as was the piercing in her belly. She had had the bead in her stomach carved of wood and spelled so that it wouldn't rot. The figure of the bead was in the shape of the Serindain god of fortune, Nekonid.

So Thayet provided her with the necklace and wrist bangles. They jangled every time she moved her arm and after a few minutes of jingling and jangling she had stopped moving her arm entirely. She was not one for pretty things and this only strengthened her resolved.

Nerves fluttered in her stomach as she stood beside theses people who had accepted her as one of them, turning her stomach into a giant knot. Carlyle had arrived at the castle with his entire entourage trailing behind him shortly before dawn. He had spent the hours since then sleeping and preparing to be received by the Tortallan court.

Every one turned their heads to the doors as the creaked open. In walked a laughing stalk to the Serindain name.

Oh, Carlyle had the breeding to be king, but he did not have the class. He was dressed like a common harem master, in exotic silks that cost more then a fleet of ships. His entourage consisted of acrobats and dancers and musicians. He was bent more on flashing his wealth then on being a serious king.

Ciem would never have dared to do something like this, she scoffed. But coldness welled inside her. Ciem was gone and Carlyle was the only suitable person left to rule. If this incompetent baboon could be considered suitable.

For the sake of her appearance, she kept a smile to her lips and a twinkle in her eyes, pretended that the show the Serindain king's people put on was the most amazing and looked genuinely impressed. Inside she curled with disgust. She was ashamed on behave of her people.

Again the coldness welled inside. These were no longer her people and she should not allow herself to care what they thought. She stifled her initial instinct to rule that had been bred into her and turned aside to look at Burdock.

He caught her eye and smiled, her eyes twinkled back at him. She hadn't had much time to spend with him since they had gotten back from their little adventure to the lakeside house.

Her inn had had a surge of business that had left her swamped with paper work. Plus, she had had to replace Polly, who Novellee had banished to her country estate for her punishment. So she had been busy finding and training her replacement, who used to be the temp, to the regular everyday job. Also, she had had to train a temp for when her new regular took her sick leave.

Her attention was drawn back to Carlyle as he stepped before the king to bow. The king introduced each of the present counsel, each stepping forward and bowing to him. When Novellee was called forward addressed as Novellee of Serinda, she came forward and curtsied.

Carlyle, upon closer inspection, faintly resembled her father. He was defiantly of the royal line, but to far distant for them to have meet. But if Carlyle had any schooling in his royal history, he would have recognized her immediately as a descendent of the first king, for she bared his face, her breeding most apparent in her eyes.

When she lifted from her curtsy, Carlyle grabbed her hand and kissed it, speaking flirtatiously to her. She kept up her smile and flirted lightly back, but inside she wanted to hurl. Even though it was common for distant cousins to marry, she could never even consider marriage or any relationship with a man who resembled her father.

"Novellee would like to extend her hospitality in offering to escort you around the palace for the remainder of your stay, or until you decide you no longer need her," Jon extended his hand to incase them together as if they were a couple already.

"I would," she gritted out through clenched teeth. She would like nothing more then to walk away and leave them to their own problems. She did not feel comfortable around him and did not wish to spend any more time with him.

But she smiled and nodded and simpered when he placed her on his right arm, walking her out of the room. She was just glad that she would be able to go home at the end of the day to her inn and be free to do as she pleased.

Until then, she would be the perfect little flirt, to keep him happy and glean information from him subtly a little at a time.

$$

For the ball, Novellee was decked out in a beautiful gown that was the perfect shade of dark pink. It made the angry flush of her cheeks stand out. Her necklace was again a choker and matched her dress, as did the bangles on her wrist and the ring that winked on her finger.

Carlyle had given her the ring and, against her desires, she had worn it. But tonight, she had made it clear that she would not be hanging off of his every word, that she had other obligations to worry about.

Dylan was his name, and he was a very handsome man. The woman of the ball fawned over him and it would be extremely hard for her to single herself out, but she would have to try.

She struck out across the dance floor, her target in her sights, but Carlyle grabbed her arm and swept her into a dance.

"Nova," he said, using the pet name he had given her a week ago, "You look ravishing tonight."

She smiled, as the angry flush grew darker. He seemed to think that it was a blush of pleasure because he pulled her closer to him, grinding his body against hers. She thought she would hurl, but quick thinking had her pulling back.

"It is not proper to dance so close," she scolded him, but he just laughed and pulled her close again his hands roaming to her hips. She slapped them away and broke loose from him, storming away in a huff.

Dylan was already flirting heavily with a woman and if she had any hopes of getting his attention, she had to move now. Swinging through the dancing partners, she bumped heavily into Dylan.

"Oomph," she said as she plopped to the floor. Dylan looked at her once, dismissing her, then taking a second, longer glance. He extended his hand to her and she accepted it with a seductive smile.

"Sorry," she breathed as she gained her feet, leaning into him to 'catch' her balance. "I can be so clumsy sometimes."

Dylan chuckled easily and took control of her hand, subtly showing possession and interest at the same time. "It's alright. I don't mind when beautiful women run into me."

She laughed breathily with him. He wasn't that bad looking. His face was smooth and somewhat tan. He had dark brown hair and icy blue eyes that had an honest expression in them.

"So, would you like to dance?" he asked her. She blushed shyly and batted her lashes as she looked up at him coyly. And just like that she was in. A few dances later he asked her to meet him later in his rooms and she blushingly agreed.

"I have to mingle, so as not to ruin mine or your reputation," he whispered as the third dance they shared ended. But he gave her a swift kiss before heading off. She looked after him longingly, to give anyone the impression that she was infatuated with him.

Going to the refreshment table to get some punch to cool her throat, she considered the next step in her mission. If anyone recalled that she was there with him, that she had accepted his advances, after he was found murdered, they would question her. That would be no problem, of course. The king would never let her be punished. He was the one who had hired her.

With drink in hand, she turned and came face to face with a knight that she hadn't seen in ten years.

He was exactly as she remembered him, his eyes and hair dark in his pale face. She remembered, he had been the one to cut down her brother, and the one to slice open her gut. Hatred rose in her and she lowered her eyes. She didn't want him to see the hate.

She reached for the knife she usually kept at her waist. But she could not reach it without causing suspicion. She could do nothing to this man, as he stood before her, looking at her with the same eyes that had watched her brother die.

She could do nothing. The chance to avenge her family was denied her this night, and it crushed her. She felt the weight on her shoulders bearing down on her as the knight slipped into the crowd and disappeared.

Her chance was lost. She might never see him again and she would never be able to avenge the ones she had lost. A depression so deep that she thought she was drowning filled her.

She had lost her chance, maybe forever. And she couldn't stand to be in this crowded room when she was so close to admitting defeat. She set down her glass with measured movements that belied her quickening heart.

She turned her back on the festive music, the couples dancing, the people gossiping. She couldn't bear to see them, so happy when her world had just shut down.

Walking slowly, as if these slow movements would keep her world from crumbling, she left the ballroom and walked down the halls aimlessly. She was blind and deaf to everything around her. How could her chance have come and gone so quickly?

The window of opportunity had been there for less then ten seconds and she had failed to use it. There was no point in continuing on at all. If she had missed this chance, how could she ever use another one?

A door slamming brought her to awareness. She was in the room that held the chamber. The chamber that had shown her visions that had promised her revenge. Yet she hadn't gotten her revenge. It had lied to her, it had broken their oath.

Rage, rage that she clung to because it easier to feel then despair, welled inside her and she left it seethe through her, filling her limbs and giving her strength.

She clenched her fists tight, and strode for the door, having every intention of hitting it with all her force, but as her fist slammed into the door to the Chamber of Ordeal, all the fight left her and she understood. This was not her chance. This had simply been a glimpse of what would come.

The knight had been shown to her so she would know that they were here and still alive. It had not been meant for her to kill him this night and she hadn't lost her chance. She hadn't failed at all. She had simply been mistaken in the reason for seeing him.

She sighed and stepped away from the chamber door. In the distance a clock chimed and she was surprised to find that almost an hour had passed since she had left the ballroom.

The dancers should be dispersing and the people leaving to go to their beds. It was time for her to find Dylan and take the final measure.

With a bounce to her step, she jauntily strolled down the hallways until she found Dylan's room. He was waiting for her as she entered. She lifted her dress slightly and reached to her calf where a dagger had been strapped.

Pulling it out, she slashed it quickly across Dylan's neck before he even knew what was happening. Then she searched the room.

$$

This time, she had not looked at the papers she had found, an instinct warning her away from it.

She slipped the papers into an envelope before placing them on Jon's throne, between the cushion and the armrest where he had instructed her to place them. Little did she know that inside, the papers contained information that would be the beginning of the mission she had been given within the Chamber of Ordeal.

A/N Okay. Review and tell me what you think about the newest chapter. And I would like you all to know I am currently working on the next story. It's a spin off of this story, so it will have all my characters in it. You should expect it about a week after this story is completely posted.

Nubia


	20. Truth

A/N Well, my loyal fans, I've once again updated before I planned to all because I got so mant reviews. I love reviews and thank you for them. Enjoy the story.

Steph- there are seven chapters left.

Great Merciful Goddess- I hope you like the next storyu as well.

demonicbunny 722- I know you weren't trying to be mean, and I apperciate the advise. I'm glad you like Burdock, I do too. =)

imperfectionist-angel 85- right now.

Mage light- which story?

yamani- I shall make you suffer. =)

Dragon Shadows- thank you for adding me to your favorites. You can rest assured. I will post the rest of this story before I post the next one.

Chapter nineteen: Truth

Novellee took the next few days off and refused to come to the castle. She was tired of wearing dresses, tired of flirting and acting like a little tramp to get information from Carlyle and every other person the king told her to pursue. She was tired of being his dog, jumping to obey at every snap of his fingers.

So she took the day off to spend time in the city. Mid winter was coming up soon and she wanted to get everyone's gifts while she still had time. She gave Bennie the day off and with linked arms they strolled into the market streets, buying whatever her heart wanted.

And she could too. What she spent was pocket change to what she had in the local bank (A/N no idea if they had banks, but where else would she keep all her money?). She had killed enough people to never have to work again. With her fortune, her grandchildren would never have to work again.

Not that she would have any grandchildren. She planned to deed all her items and money to Bennie and Ellie's kids. They deserved it as much as she did.

Combing the streets, they walked in silence. Novellee simply had nothing to say and she knew that Bennie was deep in thought. They had passed three sweet stores and he hadn't stopped to ogle once. He never bought the candy, simply let his mouth water over the thought. She had always wondered what he did with the wages she paid him because he always seemed to be short on coins.

"Novellee," Bennie said, stopping them in the middle of the street. Novellee looked up at him, waiting for him to speak. As he opened his mouth to answer horses came dashing down the crowded street towards them.

Grabbing his arm, she pulled him into an alley. He caught his breath and leaned against the side of the building.

"What were you going to say?" she asked when she too had caught her breath. She didn't like it when nobles were in the market. They were always so reckless. It disgusted her.

"Ellie's pregnant," Bennie rushed out. Novellee watched him for a long second before her lips curved into a wide grin. She gave a merry laugh and pulled him into and embrace.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed. "You, a father," she laughed again and her eyes seemed to glow with joy. "I'm gonna be an aunt! Well, in a way. Me, can you believe it? And you!"

"Not really. And you're not going to be an aunt," he said. She thought he was joking, but when she looked into his eyes she saw he was serious. He didn't want her to be his kid's aunt.

"Oh, I see. Well, I wish you luck," all the joy died from her eyes. She had thought of Bennie as her brother, but it seemed it was one sided. She hunched her shoulders and turned to leave. Bennie caught her arm and made her face him. He was surprised to see a few tears in her eyes before she blinked them back.

"Lee, you won't be his aunt because you're going to be his Godmother," he said softly. She looked up at him, hope in her eyes, begging him to say it was true. He nodded and she launched herself into a hug.

"This is so great! This is amazing. I'm going to teach her everything I know. And I'll take her with me on kills and she can become my apprentice and she'll make you rich and life a happy life with money!" words flew from her mouth as she linked arms with him again and walked out of the alley into the street. She had been foolish to think that Bennie hadn't wanted her in his kid's life.

"Or, he," Bennie told her. "But I don't think Ellie would go for it. She still thinks you're an apprentice healer. If it's a boy, he's following in my footsteps. If it's a girl, we're going to see she has a good marriage."

"Or she can become a royal adviser like I am! This will be so much fun. I'm going to spoil her rotten. You should name her Bethany!" Novellee said matter-of-factly.

"That's what Ellie said. I have got to get you two together so she'll stop bugging me. She wanted to be the one to tell you, but I wouldn't let her. I want to name him Kane."

Novellee pulled a face as she remembered the night she had meet Alanna, Burdock, and Numair, "No, and it's a girl. I can't wait until we get the nursery up. Ellie and I will have so much fu—"

"You little tramp!" she heard someone say in guttural tones as a hand closed down on her arm and jerked her around so fast, she couldn't react.

"Cameron," Novellee was all smile and cheer on the outside when inside she was quaking. "Long time no see."

$$

Carlyle moseyed down the street followed closely by his escorts and the Tortallan noble who was his guide. Burdock was his name and he wasn't as near as fun to look at as Novellee.

But Novellee was indisposed at the moment and no one knew when she would be up to seeing him again. So he was stuck with Burdock. He sighed as he looked at a merchant selling scarves. Novellee would look beautiful in that gray one.

He was so amazed at how fast he had taken to her. She was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And she had to have royal blood in her. She definitely looked royalty.

Carlyle knew that the previous king had had a taste for the maids and he was guessing that Novellee was one of his bastard children. She must have come to Tortall and claimed that she was royal so she would have a good life. He wouldn't take it from her. But he would soon ask for something in return for keeping her secret.

"So, Burdock," he said, motioning with his hand to have the man come up beside him. Burdock gritted his teeth and obeyed the command. "You and Novellee are close, yes?"

"Yes," he grated out with a fake smile. He did not like the interest that Carlyle had taken in Novellee. It was not good for Burdock. He wanted Novellee for himself. But if she loved Carlyle, he would let her go. Hopefully.

"What do you know about her?" Carlyle asked as he casually examined a wrist bangle. Novellee wore these often. He would get one for her. He selected one and handed coins to the merchant as Burdock told him everything he knew about Novellee, which was pathetically little. Burdock, did not, however, mention Novellee's real occupation or her brother.

"That is all you know?" the young king scoffed.

"Yes."

"That is n—" he stopped as he saw a familiar face in the crowd. It was Novellee! She was feeling better and had come to join him for his day in the market. But as he watched, he saw her walking with another man, laughing and talking, linking arms. That tramp! She was two-timing him! And with a peasant no less. He growled low in his throat.

"That little whore!" he stammered out. Burdock looked taken aback. But then he followed his gaze and he saw that he was talking about Novellee. Anger rose in him dark and possessive. How dare he talk about Novellee like that? But he couldn't do anything because he would get killed for sure.

Carlyle watched in angry silence as another man approached. He grabbed Novellee's arm and swung her around to face him. His earlier anger was replaced by a new anger. How dare that man manhandle his Novellee! With out another thought he went rushing through the crowd to save her.

$$

"What do you want Cameron?" Novellee asked, trying to shrug out of his grasp. But his hands clenched down, hard, and she cried out. That would definitely bruise later.

Cameron shook her roughly, making her head lull back and forth. "How long were you sleeping with him before he got you pregnant!" he demanded, shouting in her face.

"What are you talking about? I'm not sleeping with anyone—" her words were cut off when Cameron backhanded her across the face, leaving an angry red welt.

"Don't lie to me! I heard you talking with this mangy dog about a baby! Is it even his?"

The strike across her face would have knocked her down if Cameron hadn't been holding her, and as it was, her head was reeling. It cleared a fraction when Cameron smacked her again on the other cheek, this time with his fist. "Answer me! Is the child even his? How many people have you slept with?"

Cameron was furious. He had thought she was saving herself for him, wanting him to be her first so it would be special. What a joke. She wasn't a virgin. She was a slut and he wanted to kill her. He loved her and she betrayed him. This was the ultimate offense.

He hated her now, hated her so much, he wanted to kill her. To wrap his hands around her throat and choke away her life would be the sweetest revenge for him.

"No...one," he heard her gasp through her pain. Novellee had known he had muscles, but this was more then muscles. This was steel. He was as strong as an ox and his punches were enough to fell any man.

"Liar!" He screamed and dropped her to the ground, kicking her again and again in her stomach and back, wherever he could get in a lick. "You tramp! You whore! You betrayed me!"

A crowd had gathered by now, people wanting to watch as she was beaten to death. Why weren't they doing anything? She thought drowsily. They just stood and watched. Where was Bennie?

Then she saw Bennie, charging out of the crowd to confront him. Cameron swung and hit him in the jaw, knocking him back into the crowd. Her hope was gone. She had to get out of this herself.

Out of the crowd like an avenging angel, came Burdock, swinging his fists like mad and bellowing at the top of his lungs. He tackled Cameron around the legs, sending him to the ground. Crawling onto his chest, he pinned Cameron's arms to his side as he hit him in the head, over and over, pummeling him to a bloody pulp.

"Stop," she rasped, reaching out to touch him. He turned on her, eyes wild and blazing with fury. She had never seen this side of him and it frightened her. Then his eyes softened and he gathered her gently into his arms, cradling her against his body, rocking her like a child.

Carlyle watched from the crowd and as he watched he saw a look in Novellee's face, a look that told him she was more then just a bastard child. She was a princess. She was the last king's daughter. He knew it as sure as he knew that he was breathing.

How was this possible? Morrison had assured him that every living relative that could claim the throne was dead. He was the only one, the rightful one to take the throne.

Yet here, in a dirty street of Tortall, he looked down on a beaten girl who jeopardized everything that he had ever worked for. Turning his back, he navigated through the crowd. He had to talk to Morrison and tell him what he had discovered. This girl had to die before she ruined everything.

A/N Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon. Oh, and the new story is called Break Away. But it isn't posted yet, so don't go looking for it. K?

Nubia


	21. Roark

A/N Well, my loyal fans, I'm here to give you another chapter. Thanks for the review's

Balloonfuzz- you will soon find out.

Yamani- I'll do the best I can.

Great Merciful Goddess- I'm seriously thinking about it.

Dragon Shadows- he is a book knight, but his woman was in danger! What can I say? I love the damsel in distress scenes, even if the damsel is infuriated at being treated like an invalid.

AngstWolf- your pour computer.

jollyrancherj2k- sorry about your broken clavicle. What is it exactly?

Mage Light- it is kinda like breeding animals. In the end it was Cameron that got the crap beat out of him

Chapter twenty: Roark 

Burdock took her to the castle, sheltering her body with his. Every breath was a burden and she was reduced to pathetic whimpers with every step. All she wanted was relief from this agony. And in the hubbub, no one noticed that Carlyle was nowhere to be found.

Burdock was so consumed with his worry over Novellee, his common sense fled on him and he barged into the throne room, Novellee crippled with pain in his arms. The doors hit the walls with a deafening bang, startling the two people who were in an intense conversation.

Novellee buried her head in her hands as her face colored with shame. How could it get more embarrassing then being beaten by a guy that was in love with her but she had turned down, then being carried around the castle and market square like an invalid, not to mention being seen by the king in this kind of distress.

"Jon, where's Alanna?" Burdock demanded as he strode to the throne. Novellee would have gotten up and walked away, but by now, her brutalized muscles would cramp if she tried to move them.

"She's...Novellee? What happened?" Jon demanded as he got of the throne and motioned for Burdock to set her down. She whimpered when her thigh muscles cramped painfully.

"I—"

"That bastard beat her up in the street!" Burdock yelled viscously as he slammed his hand down on the armrest of the chair. "He smacked her a few times in the face before throwing her onto the ground and kicking the hell out of her. I tackled him and took him out. But she's hurt, and it could be serious."

"It's not that bad, Burdock," she winced as she took to deep a breath and her broken rids begged for mercy. "Really."

"Burdock, go get Alanna. She's in the training area with George. They're working on knifes. And try not to scare her too bad, okay?"

But his last words fell on dead ears because he was already hurrying away. Novellee breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad that Burdock had come to her rescue, but really she was gladder that he was gone. His hovering over her was not helping at all.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked as he worriedly looked into her eyes. Novellee nodded and looked around the room. She saw the slightest movement from behind her and yanked around to see him, causing excoriating pain in her side.

But that wasn't why she gasped like a fish sucking for air on dry land. Morrison. Her blood ran cold. He was standing behind her and she could do nothing. Absolutely nothing. She had agreed to the terms within the chamber and she could not make the first move.

"Rib," she gasped as she clutched at her side, her eyes falling to the floor. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just sit here and let him walk away. He had been the reason her brother was dead, more or less. He had been the one to give the orders to kill them.

She couldn't act either. If she acted, she would be breaking an oath. She had to wait, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be prepared. She would squeeze Jon for information on who he thought this man was.

Another thought occurred to her. What if Jon knew whom he was talking to? What if he was in on it? What if every one was in on it and this was some kind of conspiracy against her?

Wow, calm done Novellee, she told herself, wrapping her arms around her stomach and taking shallow breathes. She motioned her head towards Morrison, "Who's he?"

"Oh, Roark? He's one of my oldest friends. He just got back from spending four years in Scanra doing damage control," he held out his hand and Roark, a.k.a. Morrison, clasped his hands stepping into her line of sight.

"Novellee, is it? The woman from Serinda that Jon was telling me about?" he asked. Novellee nodded and stuck out her hand to be clasped also. She looked into his dark brown eyes and saw a conniving glint in them.

"I've been to Serinda. Spent almost four years there. Helped them fight a battle against the rebels after taking on Tortall's help. Learned a lot about their culture. Very interesting culture it is indeed."

Novellee remained silent. She didn't want to say anything that would set him off. She did not know what he had in mind, but this line of conversation was not appealing to her at all.

"Novellee is an interesting name. It's not one that us given to peasants is it?" she slowly shook her head no. "In fact, it's not even a common noble name. Novellee was once a famous queen and the name is only to be given to royalty."

"Well, I guess my father just didn't know," Novellee said sweetly with a deceivingly charming smile.

"In fact, when I was there, there was a young princess named Novellee. She had a brother who showed great potential. Which wasn't hard to top with the father that she had. What a screw up."

"Really? I was never current on who was on the throne," she looked down at her hands and realized they were twisted in a tangled knot in the perfect imitation of her stomach.

"Huh. Well, they're not there anymore," he said, wonder apparent in his voice.

Deep breaths, that's all that she needed. Deep breaths and I will be fine. Long, deep, breaths and everything would be okay. "Really... wha...what happened to them?" she stammered out. Her eyes were glued to a spot on the floor. It looked like a scuffmark.

"They were found dead one morning. Slaughtered in their sleep it seems. The brother had his face horribly disfigured. The nurse was taken swiftly with a stab through the heart. The father, well lets just say that he was separated from a limb that he was highly proud of."

Each word was a jab in her heart, but she couldn't stop. She had to hear the rest of it from him. "And the girl?"

"The blood was found and it had her signature mark of the Gift that she carried, but her body was never found. What's even stranger is that it's rumored that she escaped the castle alive."

"Yes, strange," she whispered. She suddenly realized that she hadn't blinked in quite a while, which was the reason that her eyes were tearing up. They were simply dry.

"Signature Gift mark?" Jon questioned.

"Yes. In Serinda, about twenty years ago it was discovered that the Gift runs through the blood once it is accepted into the system. And when the blood is spilled, the Gift lingers. A spell can recover the Gift and make it shine. And as you know, every Gift is different and so it's all a matter of matching the Gift to the person to find who died."

"But that wouldn't work," Jon protested, turning away from Novellee to face Roark/Morrison. "Not everyone has the Gift, so those who don't have it and die can't be matched."

He was smiling smugly until Roark/Morrison explained. "In Serinda, many more people have the Gift then here in Tortall. It is very rare that a child is not born with out the Gift, that is why Serinda has focused so much on advancing it."

"And what was her Gift's color?" Jon inquired after a short silence. Novellee knew it was pure curiosity that made him ask, but she could have strangled him in that moment.

"It was angelic white. That's why they named her Novellee. It means sent by the angels."

Jon turned to her, surprise written all over his face. "But, your gift is—"

The banging of the door interrupted them. Burdock, Alanna, and George rushed into the room and Novellee gave an agonized cry, even though she was no longer capable of feeling pain. All she felt was cold. Roark/Morrison was on the verge of uncovering her deepest secret. Had probably revealed it already.

Alanna rushed to her, already working to heal all her bruises and bumps and broken bones. It would have been painful but she was numb. The only way the escape the mountain of questions was to faint, so she did, allowing her newly healed body to take over and let her mind completely shut down.

When she came to next, she allowed her body to remain lax and her breath to stay slow and even like a person who was asleep would breath. The hairs on her arms and the back of her neck were standing up and she knew that she wasn't alone, but she didn't know who was in the room with her.

"Novellee, the queen of Serindain. Who would have thought?" she heard someone whisper and knew it to be Carlyle. His voice was a lot like her fathers had been; mild and higher pitched, like a woman's.

"Obviously not you," that was Morrison. She would recognize his voice anywhere. She remained limp on the bed as the carried on a conversation.

"She just seemed like a tasty whore that Jonathan had left for me to sample. I never thought she was of importance. Or that she could ruin all of our plans," he gave a soft chuckle. "Wish I'd slept with her now."

Like I would let you, she scoffed in her mind. He would have been lucky if she allowed him to kiss the ground she'd walked on.

"She's not a whore. She's an assassin. And a very good one at that," Morrison said as he gazed at her face. She could feel his eyes trace across her face. How did he know that she was an assassin? Ellie didn't even know she was an assassin and they lived in the same inn.

"An assassin? Why would Jon hire an assassin to follow me around? Oh my gods, he's going to have me killed by her and you were just going to let it happen. And you knew about this Morrison?"

She heard a scuffle and knew that Morrison had attacked Carlyle. "Shut you trap, Carlyle," he hissed dangerously. "I'm Roark, got it? If anyone knew my real name everything would be ruined. Now lets get out of here before that Burdock comes back. I swear he wouldn't leave this room if he didn't have to pee. That man his head over heels in love with her."

He left with Carlyle following at his heels like a dog. Novellee got right to her feet and edged to the window, taking stalk of were she was in the castle. It seemed she was over the pages wing, which was strange because the guest rooms were in another wing of the castle.

She heard the door open and turned to find Burdock standing in the doorway holding some clothes. He dropped them as he rushed to her and swept her into his arms.

His body heat seeped into her and she blamed that for the reason she hugged him back, just as fiercely. He buried his face in the hollow between her shoulder and neck. He breathed deep in her scent.

"I was so worried. Alanna said you were fine, but you were so pale, so weak. You weren't even this weak when you'd been stabbed twice," his voice was quiet, as if he thought it would quiver and break if he spoke to loud. She felt fine trembles shake his shoulders and an emotion she hadn't felt in years welled up inside her.

Love.

Love was welling inside her and she knew it was for this man that showed such kindness from the beginning. This man who had looked at her like she was a person even when she had murdered someone in cold blood. He was everything that she could ever want.

She couldn't have him, though. She didn't deserve him. She had killed, lied, cheated, and stole. He was too pure for her and she knew that one day she would give him up. As it was supposed to be, as she had always thought it would be in her corrupted ideas of love.

But he was hers for now, so she clung to him, wallowing in his heat and his love. It was a feeling that she wasn't likely to forget, a feeling that she didn't want to forget.

"I'm alright now, Burdock. The knife wounds hurt more. I just didn't get enough sleep last night so I was susceptible to pain and being defenseless. Burdock, I'm glad that you helped me out," she kissed him on his cheek and patted his back. She would do no more and she wouldn't lead him on.

She knew now the depths of her love for him and because of it she wouldn't deliberately hurt him. Life would continue as it had, the only difference being that she would look forward to every moment and would cherish it forever. And that was all she could do.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, pulling away to be able to look into her eyes but keeping her in his embrace. She smiled like she did everyday and nodded.

"Of course. Did you think I wouldn't be? I'm tougher then that," She laughed and gave him a push on the shoulder and he let her go.

"I brought you some clothes to change into before you talk to the king. He wanted to ask you some questions. Mainly about your past. He asked me if I knew anything, but I told him that I was in your confidence and that I wasn't open to tell anything I knew. But I also told him that I would make sure that you wouldn't leave without speaking to him"

Novellee shrugged though her stomach was tied in knots. She didn't want to talk about her past, didn't want to share the fact that she was a princess. To her, being a princess was a disgrace. And she knew that if she was made to take control of Serinda as Jon had to be thinking would be the worst thing to ever happen to her.

Burdock turned his back as she flipped her shirt off and slide into the other one, which smelt like Burdock. Great, just what I need, she thought sarcastically, to smell Burdock all day so I won't be distracted by thoughts of him.

She shook her head desolately as she slide her trousers down her legs and into the new pair Burdock had brought. His again she thought with a silent groan as she rolled them at the waistline so they weren't long. They were too big around the waist, but they caught at her hips. She would defiantly be thinking about him all day, and these clothes would only enhance the amount of times she thought about him.

"Okay, lets go," she told him as he turned around. He came to her and gave her another hug. She had to resist getting lovey on him. If she gave him any impression that she felt anything more then friends for him, it would make it that much harder to let him go.

Giving him a laughing push, she stepped from his embrace that became harder to resist each time. "I'm fine really. You don't have to worry. Alanna fixed me all up."

He looked deep into her eyes, green searching gray. "Okay, let's go."

Taking a deep breath to sooth her nerves, she followed Burdock into the throne room and into an interrogation that could be the end of her life as she knew it. But she would be prepared for it because it wasn't like this hadn't happened before.

In an unusual since of light thinking she realized that this was a frequent occurrence in her life. It always seemed, lately, that she was going through a life changing experience. She was getting quite tired of it.

"Ah, Novellee. You're awake it seems. And up for some questions?" Jon asked as he looked up from some papers he had been reading. She nodded, but her since of light thinking was gone. She was not going to go about this lightly, she knew. She would most likely make it difficult and fight like hell against giving him a straight answer.

"Good. Is your father the king?" Jon asked. Novellee gave him a confused smiled.

"How could he be? Carlyle's the king."

"Was he the king then?"

"Not in my opinion, he wasn't," she said with a sardonic smile.

"Was he in other peoples opinions?" Jon's voice was carefully controlled and she knew that she was beginning to bother him.

"I don't think many people thought of him as a king. No one in fact. Where are these questions going?" she gave him another smile, this one as cheery as it was false. Jon slowly exhaled.

"Let's just cut right to it. Are you the princess of Serindain?"

"Not at the moment."

"Were you the princess of Serindain?" Jon's voice was tight with tension this time and he was seconds away from loosing his temper.

"I never thought so."

"God's above," he whispered as he looked away breathing heavily as he fought for control. "Did other's think of you as the princess of Serindain?"

"I wouldn't know what others think. Why are you asking me this?" she demanded, her voice betraying her as it quivered and broke on the last word. She swallowed and steadied.

"Because if you're the princess of Serindain it's my duty to put you back on the throne and get that dumb ass Carlyle off of it. So let me ask you again, are you the princess of Serinda?"

"Not at the moment, no," her voice was as slow and controlled as Jon's had been.

"Just answer the question!" he yelled.

"I did!" she yelled back. She gritted her teeth in anger. She hated being so difficult with Jon. But she did not want him to know that she was indeed the princess of Serinda.

"Let me ask Jon," she heard someone whisper. It was Burdock. Damn him! she screamed in her head. How could she deceive the man that she loved? She couldn't, all she could do was tell him the truth. So she'd save face, in a way, and just tell them without having Burdock ask her.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Yes, my father was king of Serinda. Yes, I was the princess of Serinda and yes they were cut down when I was nine. They were mutilated and killed by Tortallan soldiers. I was left to die, but I healed myself and left. And since I left, I have not considered myself as a princess. If I did, I don't think I would kill for a living. Any other questions you care to ask?"

"Yes," came a voice from behind her. Novellee turned to see Alanna, George, Numair, and Daine standing in the open door to the throne room. Behind her she saw four other people she did not recognize but knew to by knights.

"What was you brother's name?" Alanna asked.

"How did you know I had a brother? I never mentioned him," Novellee was immediately on guard. After all, Jon had been conversing with the man that the chamber had warned her of.

"Jon told me about it while you were sleeping. He briefed us all on what Roark had said so that we would know what to expect when you answered the questions. So what was his name?" Alanna's temper was close to snapping also, Novellee knew. But this was one question that she would not answer. Never answer.

"It is the greatest dishonor to speak his name aloud. You asking me is an insult and in Serinda I would have permission to kill you," her voice was soft, deadly, and heavy with accent.

She saw the three youngest of the newcomers' serge forward, but the oldest held them back with a murmured word. Her gray eyes turned to them, blazing fires of hate visible even from their distant and they took a step back.

"Don't threaten me Novellee. I know you wouldn't do it. Now tell me his name," Alanna's eyes were as fierce as Novellee's. But hers were alive with determination.

"No," she said crossing her arms across her chest like a spoiled brat. And indeed, that was Keladry's first impression of the assassin that everyone had been raving about for weeks on end.

"Novellee, I know everything about you. You want to tell me, so just tell me!" Alanna had gone for another tactic, but apparently, this didn't work either, because Novellee slowly began to back away from them like a cornered rat. Keladry looked around and saw that she was heading for the open window. But how could she know where it was? Her back was to the wall that had the window.

"You don't know me," Novellee hissed as she edged backwards. Kel motioned to Neal and Dom to be on alert and they, too, began to edge toward the window, but at a faster pace so as to beat her to the window.

"Yes, I do. I know that you are a very powerful mage, very strong assassin. That you rescue horses and humans who need your help. That you can't stand possessive people, like Cameron. You are very tolerant to pain and you are very religious. Face it, I know you a lot and you want to tell me your brother's name."

Kel was now ahead of Novellee in the race to the window, thanks to Alanna who had distracted her.

"No, I don't. I don't want to say his name, because to do so would be a disgrace to myself. So I'm not inclined to tell you, and I'm not inclined to stay here, so if you could tell that girl to step back, I'll be making my way home," her smile was anything but cheery. It was deadly.

Kel was amazed that the woman even knew that she was behind her. Novellee hadn't looked away from Alanna once.

"I can't do that Lee," Alanna was trying the friendly approach now and it was getting on Novellee's nerves. "I can, however offer you some paper so you could write down his name, if you would prefer that?"

Novellee hissed in anger. "Would you mind telling me why you continue to insult me?"

"I've been having dreams about a god. His name is Misiki, the god of destiny. He has been asking me in these dreams to ask you to say your brother's name. It has been bugging me, so I have brought it to your attention that the god's want his name."

Everyone watched Novellee's face intently as Alanna said the name. They all had spoken of Alanna's dreams and it was known that Alanna had commented on the fact that Misiki, who did not have Novellee's coloring, had her features. Alanna had also said that she thought Misiki could be Novellee's brother if he was a real person. But Novellee's face did not change and it seemed that the name meant nothing to her.

"Your gods and mine are not the same, so I have no obligation to do as you wish. And if your Gods were so all powerfull and knew everything, then they would also know my brother's name. So if you'll excuse me, Bennie will be worried by now and I do not wish to prolong his pain."

With that, she turned and ran to the window, swinging out and grabbing onto the ledge before crawling like a monkey down the stonework. Once on the ground, she turned to see the four newcomers leaning out the window and gaping at her. She waved and blew a kiss before running away.

She left through the gates as she had numerous times, smiling at the guards. When she was in the crowd, lost in the noise and confusion of hordes of people all moving in a different direction, she allowed herself to tremble.

A/N Review! Please and Thank you!

Nubia


	22. Auther's Note

A/N

Okay everyone. I'm really sorry, but the story will not be updated until Monday at the earliest.

I was fully intending to update today, but I found out that my chapter is not completely finished. I have it finished on the disk, but the disk is not with me and I can't get it back until this weekend when I go to my dad's house. But I'm not getting back until Monday, so you'll all have to wait until then.

I'm truly sorry on having to make you wait, but there's nothing for the situation. So, I'll see you all as soon as I have my disk back. Thank you again for all the reviews!

Nubia


	23. Progress

Chapter twenty-one: Progress

Dagger nosed at Novellee's cheek purring like mad and forcing Novellee turn her face away or be licked by his scratchy tongue. She lay sprawled on her stomach, sinking into the pillows and trying to fade back into unconsciousness. But a hand settled on her shoulder. Shaking her.

"Lee," she heard a voice and she swatted at it trying to flick it away and continue her sleep. Last night she hadn't gone immediately back to the inn like she had implied at the castle. Instead, she had gone to her fountain to think. There was no explaining her feelings of this matter. Hearing her brother's name spoken for the first time in over ten years had been shocking.

But to think that they thought him to be a god. Not that they had said that, exactly. They had simply said that there was a gad of destiny named Misiki. Did they know that her brother had spent everyday studying on destiny? Many of their discussions at the fountain had been on destiny.

"Lee, get up. There's some nobles waiting for you," the voice said again. She opened one blurry eye and looked up into Bennie's fresh face.

"Who," she grumbled, turning over and scooping up Dagger and scratching at his neck. He crawled up to nose at the underside of her jaw, licking it with his scratchy tongue.

"Well, the five from the estate and four others that I don't know. A woman and three men. They're asking to see you about something. But they insist that you come to the palace."

Novellee groaned loudly before sighing heavily. "Alright, tell them I'll be down in a few minutes. I have to dress, and do a few other things before we can go."

She stood, leaving Dagger on the bed. Bennie turned to leave but a thought occurred to her. "Did the horses arrive?"

A week ago Novellee had sent her runner to Dream Country estate to send for the new horses. "This morning, bright and early. I'll fill you in after."

Novellee nodded and Bennie left, leaving her to change. She did, slowly, dragging out the time before she had to face the unknown knights that she had to face. She dragged a brush through her hair and tied it back to keep it from her face. She decided on the spot that she would spend the day in the barn with Ginger and Mishka. The two colts were weaned and would spend the next year at the estate at least.

Dagger mewed and she scooped him up and into her arms before gliding down the back stairs and into the kitchen. She smiled at her guests before dropping Dagger on the counter and heading out to the stables.

Sky greeted her and she smiled. "Hey Sky!" she crooned, grabbing a brush and running it over him a few times. He nipped her in the shoulder as was customary before she left to check on Ginger.

Her guests had gathered in the stable and were watching her as she moved past them. Alanna grabbed her arm and Novellee hissed as her fiery gray eyes blazed into Alanna's amethyst ones.

"We need to speak with you," Alanna said in a clear voice for everyone to hear. Novellee hissed again as panic welled inside her. She was lost not knowing what to do next, what move to make.

"Well, I currently do not have an assignment, so you have no hold over me. Now, my horses just arrived and I would like to see them settled before I head out on my errands," she jerked out of Alanna's hold and retreated to Ginger's stall. She brushed her out, then checked her form, making sure she had been treated properly.

She repeated the process with Mishka, but as she was running her hands down the back left leg, she found it was swollen. She swore heavily, getting to her feet and slamming out of the stable. She threw down her brush and barged through the nobles, pushing them aside so she could get to the door.

They followed her silently as she stalked into the inn. She slammed the door, but they opened it and followed in her wake like wraiths.

"Bennie!" she hollered as she slammed up the stairs. She found him in his apartment on the same floor as hers, the top and fourth floor. He was eating breakfast with Ellie, but he stopped, setting down his fork and looking at her inquiringly.

"Are the runner's still here?" she demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes menacingly.

"Yes, Jolene gave them some rooms on the first floor in the servant quarters. Why?" he asked, but all he got for answer was a growl. Daine, in the group of silent, watching nobles, knew why. She knew what had happened to Mishka, but she was waiting for Novellee's permission to act.

Novellee barged back through the nobles and slammed back down the stairs to the first floor. She entered the runners' rooms. There were two, one for each horse. She grabbed their stuff from the closet where they had stashed it and threw it on the floor. Then she shook them awake.

"Out," she said calmly when she had their attention. "Collect your pay from Stacy and get out. If I find you near my horses again, I'll gut you. Do you under stand?" they nodded and she continued. "Then why are you still here?"

They grabbed their stuff and dashed away and she knew tat she wouldn't see their faces again. She stood still for a few seconds, calming her racing heart. Turning she once again pushed through the trailing nobles and went back out to the stables. She applied the medication to heal Mishka's leg.

She really did have some errands to run, even though she was trying to put them off until next week. But now she was glad for the excuse to be able to leave. Now all she had to do was get rid of the trailers.

"Well, you followed me around, but I really must go. Sop if you'd kindly leave, I'll be on my way too."

"Novellee," Alanna tried again, but a look from George cut her off. George himself stepped forward, thinking that if it came from a person that knew what she was about having lived a life like hers would be able to help.

"Novellee, we need some information," Novellee turned her head away not wanting him to know the expression in her eyes was confusion and mixed emotions. She really didn't know what to think anymore and so she shoved all thoughts aside and just listened.

"We've been hearing about a man named Morrison—" he stopped as Novellee gasped and looked at him, her eyes huge in her face. She stepped to him and gripped his arms

"You mean you know about him? For how long?" she demanded. George was to stunned to respond fast enough for her liking so she shook him and yelled in his face. "How long?"

"For a while now. We didn't really know anything about him. But we got some information from Roark—" again Novellee cut him off.

"Roark gave you information on him?" she yelled again, turning away and cursing heavily in Serindain. She grumbled about idiots as she rubbed at her chin and Burdock distinctly heard her curse Ciem, her brother.

"I wouldn't trust Roark on information on Morrison. I can tell you about him. In fact, I have some papers about him upstairs. I'll go get them," she said, still a little absent-mindedly.

Kel who was the least trusting in the group, volunteered to go along and make sure that Novellee didn't tamper with anything. It wasn't anything personal against Novellee, but each time Kel had seen her, she had been ruled by her emotions and Kel didn't like it. An assassin, in her mind, should be cool and controlled.

Novellee pierced Kel with her gray eyes, but Kel's were cool and without emotion, so she shrugged.

They walked in silence back to Novellee's room. She opened the door and Dagger bounded out from under the bed. She wasn't surprised to see him back in the room, even though she had left him outside. He had many ways of getting into and out of her rooms.

She picked him up and draped him around her shoulders. He purred, kneading her claws into her shoulder and budding his nose into her ear. She stroked him absently as she stood in the middle of the room, thinking.

"What are you doing?" Kel demanded from behind her. She wasn't being impatient, simply curious about her. Novellee turned to look at her and smiled, the first real smile Kel had seen and she realized she could like Novellee as a friend.

"I'm trying to remember what I did with the papers. After Ciem told me not to tell until the first move was made, I hid them. But I can't remember where." She turned back to the room, once again silent. "Ah!"

Kel watched as Novellee walked over to the windowsill. She set causally on the bed, then raised her fist and slammed it down on the edge of the sill. Kel heard a chink and a piece of the room's wall fell away, leaving a hole. Novellee slid her hand in and pulled out a roll of paper, tied and sealed with a curious mark.

Novellee tossed the roll to Kel as she replaced the panel in the wall, smoothing it in, before adjusting the curtain so it fell over it. The slit was hardly noticeable and no one would really think anything of it. No one would know that there was anything hidden there. In fact, Kel had never seen anything like it before.

Kel looked down at the seal. It was a halo wrapped around a key with wings. She made a noise, but Novellee took it from her. She beckoned to Kel as she left the room. Dagger mewed and Novellee looked back at him.

He mewed again, jumping to the floor and running over to entwine himself around her legs. Novellee once again placed him around her neck, and then headed down the stairs.

Kel reflected on the seal. It was unique, unlike any seal she had ever seen before. But she supposed that it would have to be different for Novellee to be recognized. It was probably her signature mark, and people would recognize it as hers when they saw it.

"Here it is," Novellee said as they entered the stables. She handed it to George, stroking Dagger's silky head. He rubbed up against her neck, but she had had enough of him. She grabbed him, cuddling him for a moment before dumping him into Sky's stall.

Horse and cat bad greeting noises as George read over the papers. Novellee smiled as Dagger jumped up on Sky's back and settled into the dip in his back. George made a shocked sound in his throat and she turned back to see his face drain of color.

"Who long have you had these?" he demanded, advancing on her. His face was dark with anger and she realized that he had probably been a very effective king of thieves. Holding her ground, she answered.

"Since before I began working for you," she lifted her chin as he made another shocked sound. Anger getting the better of him, he grabbed her arms in a crushing hold and shook her forcefully.

"And you didn't tell us! Didn't show us the papers or even give as a hint to what was going on?" he slammed her against the post separating the stalls, her head cracking against the wood. Wordlessly Alanna picked up the papers and began to read herself.

"I wasn't inclined to share with you and even if I wanted to I couldn't," she hissed her chin, still lifted defiantly, rose up another notch. Her eyes were narrow and the gray darkened to almost black with her anger and her effort to keep it leashed. "It wasn't up to me to decide when you could see them. I had to wait for you to ask for them, so this is your fault. Not mine!"

She struggled out of his hold and dropped to her feet. Alanna made a strangled sound in her throat. "Where did you get these?" she demanded, her voice soft, eyes wide and dark. With out a word, the rest of the nobles congregated around the papers to read silently.

"Some guy was hiring me to kill Jaymie, so we made an agreement that I'd kill the hirer instead. When I did, I found these. I didn't show them to anyone and a few days later I went in the chamber and forgot all about them," she gave a shrug.

"But it doesn't make sense. None of this matches with what Roark told us. Are you sure these are right?" Alanna asked, as she ran her fingers through her hair. Novellee snorted.

"Of course I'm sure. You can't trust Roark," her lips turned up in a sneer that belied the look of panic in her eyes. What had Roark told them? What was in his mind that he pretended to know what Morrison was about?

"Why can't we trust him?" one of the newcomers asked. She looked at him, seeing his green eyes and brown hair; seeing that he was taller and older then the girl with brown hair and dream filled brown eyes, but younger then Alanna and shorter then Numair. She growled.

"You can't trust him because he _is_—" she tried to say Morrison, but she choked on the word, coughing and sputtering like a goof. She grabbed at her throat as she felt pressure closing around it, her air cutting off and fell to her knees, gagging as her brother's voice filled her head.

"_I'm sorry Novellee, but you aren't permitted to tell and this spell will insure that you don't. It'll get worse every time you try and when people look at you, they will see the spell if they know how to see it."_

Numair watched as she gasped and he checked her quickly looking for a spell. He didn't see anything at first, but then it flared out, blinding him. He cried out and shielded his eyes, as did Novellee and everyone else in the room, for they could see the spell sliding over her skin bright as the sun.

Burdock blinked his eyes clear, before rushing over to her and helping her to her feet by grabbing her elbow and yanking her up. "What the hell was that?"

"Ciem..." she gasped, still trying to catch her breath. "Spell...can't tell you... anything," she paused to cough before continuing with a full voice. "In the chamber I was given an assignment. It has to do with Morrison, but I can't tell you any straight information that you don't already know from now on. So I can't tell you why you can't trust Roark. All I can tell you is you can't."

Burdock looked into her eyes, searching for a long time. When he had first seen this girl he had been disgusted that she was an assassin. But since he had seen what she did with her money, the good that she brought into the world, he couldn't hep but give her a chance. And during the months that he had worked around her, going on jobs and getting information, he had come to respect her and like her, and now he loved her.

He didn't know if it was seeing the spell be cast on her or simply knowing her, but he trusted her and he wanted the rest to trust her too.

Novellee also looked in his eyes. She wanted to believe that he would trust her, wanted to believe that he would believe her, would see the truth in her eyes and would help her with this. But she knew that he wouldn't.

"Okay. I believe you."

He saw the surprise in her eyes as he had seen the disbelief and the wanting to believe in him. By doing this, he bought trust for both of them. And he was overcome with joy. She believed him as much as he believed her, trusted him as much as he trusted her. They had come to their first hurdle in their relationship and they had passed it with flying colors.

"You do?" hope was in her voice like a plea and his heart broke for her. Looking in her eyes he knew that this was the most important part.

"Of course I do."

She smiled and turned away from him, breaking away from the hands that had crept up to caress her arms. "Then what are we waiting for. Let's make some plans to take him down!"

"Wait!" another man said. He was the other younger newcomer. She could see definite relation between him and the man that had spoken before. "You know who he is?"

"Of course I know who he is. I just don't know where to find him. If I pick off his lackey's one at a time and search their stuff, I'm pretty sure I can gather were to find him."

Novellee knew that by now, Roark would have left the castle on some urgent business. But he would be back, and when he was, she would get him.

A/N. Hope you liked it. Tell me about it in a review.


	24. Marriage

A/N Thanks for my reviews. Here's the next chapter in the story.

Chapter Twenty-two: Marriage

They were getting harder to kill, Novellee reflected as she dodged a kick to the head from her latest target as the sunlight filtered through the window. He was a master at this, she was sure. He blocked all of her advances and she was trying her best.

Some how, the word had gotten out that Morrison's goons were being targeted. She didn't know how, she had only sketched the mark of revenge on each on of her victim's heads so that they would know. Not to mention she had blatantly told a servant that she was after them all, knowing that the word would spread.

But that was no reason for them to be expecting her, she thought with dry humor as she held up her arm to catch a blow. It caught, and it shattered the bone to pieces. Novellee grunted and dodged away from her attacker. She really hated this guy. When she had first entered the room, he had come out swinging, his fists slamming into her, one in the face, the other in the stomach.

She had gotten in a few licks too, not that he seemed to feel it, as she was feeling hers. She would have to work on that later. Jaymie did owe her a favor and she could get him to teach her how to build her arm muscles more. Not that she wanted bigger muscles. She just didn't want to be caught like this again.

Another hit landed, a kick in the thigh, and her muscle went lax, making her fall to the ground. That was it, she'd had enough. With a growl, she as she rolled, slamming into his legs and knocking him to his belly on the floor. Disentangling herself from his dancer's legs, she climbed to his back, intending to snap his neck.

He had other plans. Instead he rose to his feet, and she clung to his back. That was obviously what he wanted because he turned and began slamming her into the wall with crushing force.

As an assassin, she was doing a very good job, she criticized as she groaned and held on for dear life, waiting for her opportunity. Her patience was rewarded when he stopped for a breather. Her hands latched onto his head and she turned it swiftly. A pop was heard, then the thud of the body.

Novellee whimpered. Frankly, she was impressed that she had managed to hang on, with a shattered arm. And she was glad that the big guy had decided to take a challenge with her. She was also thankful for the big guy's ego. He had thought he would win, so he had let his servants go for the rest of the day. No one had heard their struggle above the din of the busy street outside and no one would find him until the servants came back later the next day.

This made it increasingly easy for Novellee to leave, for all she had to do was go out the front or back door after she searched for papers. They were stashed under the mat of his bed, not the best place to hide papers. She didn't read it now because she knew she wouldn't be able to focus, so she slipped them into her trousers to catch on a flap of cloth. She had designed the pants just for that purpose. She knew that these papers would solve the mystery for her.

Every man that she had killed who was under Morrison's control had filled in a space in her information. She had a gut feeling that these papers were the last papers that she would need to extract.

Cradling her shattered arm, she left, making her way to her inn, which were a few streets over, forgetting about the papers scratching against her stomach. She would get Sky and go to the castle to have her arm repaired. She made a mental note to ask Alanna to teach her some more healing spells. Her knowledge in that area was purely instinctive and she was afraid to us it to often.

She dodged skillfully through the streets, being careful with her arm. When it was occasionally bumped, which was unavoidable, she managed not to scream, testimony to the bite marks on her lower lip.

Reaching the stables, she could have wept with relief. Bennie was there and she would drag him along to help her out. She was already woozy with pain and she wanted him with her to help her if anything went wrong.

"Ah, Novellee!" Bennie called with a smile. He looked at her pinched face before going over her with his eyes to find the source of her pain. He saw her arm and knew that it was to the castle with her. "Sky or Ginger?"

"Baby," she whimpered, kneeling down with her back resting on the wall of the stable. She didn't want to sit down completely because she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to get back up.

Bennie came back out a few minutes later with Baby and Ginger saddled. Novellee stood up from her crouch and grabbed onto the saddle horn, swinging her leg over. She cried out as she brushed her arm against the saddle.

Bennie just shook his head. This was the seventh time this month that she had come back hurt. He didn't like it, but he didn't want to say anything. He had watched her as she went over the details of her targets, saw the all most feverish determination glowing in her eyes. Nothing he said would change her mind. He knew, so did she. So he saved his breath and supported her, helping her out when she was in need.

"Reins," Bennie called as he led Ginger over to where Novellee sat huddled. She held them out to him with her uninjured arm and he grabbed them. By now, the bruise on her face was starting to swell her eye shut, her face a massive purple colored bruise. They both knew she wouldn't be able to navigate through the city, so Bennie would lead her horse.

Getting into the palace was a snap. The guards new Novellee and Bennie by sight, and they waved them on. Bennie gestured to one and he followed them to the entrance.

Getting out of the saddle was the hardest part. Novellee didn't want to hurt her arm anymore, but she would have to if she stepped down the right way. Finally, she tucked her arm out of the way of harm and hurled herself from the saddle, landing on her side with a whooshing sound as the air left her lungs.

Staying there was the best idea that she had, so she relaxed, hoping to sink into the hard ground and sleep away the pain. The guard stepped around her as he led the horses to the royal stables. But Bennie was there, leaning down and grabbing her healthy arm and hauling her to her feet.

Hissing at him like a cat, she walked in front of him into the castle, sticking her nose in the air like she had been taught as a child to uphold her dignity. The image collapsed when she stumbled and Bennie had to wrap his arm around her to support her.

The dizziness was really strong now, and black dots were dancing in her vision. The pain was fading, which wasn't a good sign. She knew she was close to blacking out.

They burst into the throne room, which was to be Novellee's salvation, only to find that Alanna wasn't there. But the four nobles that she hadn't been introduced to yet were. She sagged against Bennie, all hope lost. She didn't know these people, introductions had been passed over by more important matters, so she was resigned to a life of pain.

"Novellee?" Jon asked. She felt Bennie nod as he dragged her forward. She made an effort to help, but not much. "What happened?"

She tried to talk, but her mouth wasn't cooperating and all that came out was a garbled sentence that sounded like baby talk.

"Neal, quick," She heard Jon say as one of them rushed forward. The one who had questioned her reasons for not trusting Roark. His hands glowed a dark green as he advanced on her and she tried to pull away, but Bennie's arm tightened and she was helpless to move.

She braced for death, as she was sure to die. This man didn't know her, didn't trust her. And she was an assassin who had likely killed someone he knew and now he would get his revenge.

Instead she felt a flash of pain, then it eased away and she felt better. Mush better in fact. She looked down at her arm and saw that it was healed. She stretched it out, wriggling her fingers and bending it at the elbow. It was healed. She smiled and straightened away from Bennie, aware that he had been the only reason she hadn't fallen.

"What happened?" Jon asked as he came over to them with the rest of the group. Novellee looked up at him. He hadn't gotten much sleep, she noticed as she frowned. There were dark rings around his eyes.

What was upsetting the king? Was he having trouble deciding it he was with Roark or his kingdom? Was he feeling guilty about something? Like Roark? Was he becoming worried that she was succeeding so well in knocking down all his people?

"Novellee?" Jon prompted and she shook of the feelings. It was simply because she was tired that she was doubting Jon. There was no way he could be part of it. The plans were against Tortall, not for it. Unless he had some twisted reason for wanting Tortall to fall?

"Trouble with a target. He was waiting for me, so I had to work for it. Can you fix the rest of me?" She asked in an abrupt change of the subject, facing the man that he had called Neal.

"Sure," he shrugged holding up a glowing hand to her eye. She felt the pain then it eased, as did the huge not on the back of her head and the various bruises along her back. "You took a beating, didn't you?"

His voice was light with humor and she shrugged. "Not more then normal when a plan goes fowl. I swear he was expecting me. He knew where I was coming in, what time and even that I was coming unarmed. It was eerie that he knew so much."

"You went unarmed?" she heard a deep voice and turned to see a burly man. He was huge, towering over her. She took in his muscles and the sheer size of him. He was broad shouldered and had the chest of an ox. But his eyes were what caught her. They were black.

Novellee refused to be intimidated by him and stood her ground, lifting her chin defiantly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah. My knife handle needed refitting so I left it behind rather then chance it. So?"

"What kind of idiot are you to go out with the intention of killing someone and not bring a weapon?" he demanded with a growl.

"Raoul," Jon warned, trying to save them from disaster, but it was to late. Novellee's cheeks flushed with rage as her hands fell to her sides, clenched tight. She didn't know what she was going to do, but it was going to hurt. For him, not her.

She felt a hand settle on her shoulder and heard Bennie say in that calm, unshakable voice he used in a crisis, "Novellee."

That was it, that was all she needed. The tension left her shoulders in a rush as she let out a breath. "Yeah, okay. We have to leave."

"Wait, who are you?" Jon asked taking stock of Bennie as he noticed him the first time. Novellee realized that she had often spoken of Bennie, but he and Jon had never met. Novellee smiled.

"This is Bennie," she said, grabbing the hand that was still on her shoulder. Bennie let go so he could bow to the king, a sign of respect that Novellee had never taken to.

"Hello Bennie," Jon said when Bennie stood up. He grabbed his hand and shook it like they were equals. The action dazed Novellee, but she didn't let it show. The shock of the healing was wearing off and she was more controlled now. "Novellee speaks very highly of you. As does Daine. It seems that you are quite a genius with horses."

Novellee face glowed with pride. This was Bennie, her best friend that the king was talking to. And she was the one that had given him this chance. That more then anything, made her feel special.

"Jon," she heard Raoul, as she knew him to be, say. She turned to glare at him. She didn't like him. Not at all. "Maybe you should introduce us, seeing as no one else has bothered."

Jon chuckled and got right to it. It seemed that the girl was Kel. The man who was the healer was Neal, and the last younger one was Neal's cousin Dom. She nodded politely to them all.

"I really must go now. I had plans but the arm delayed them," she said with an apologetic smile. As she turned away she heard Raoul speak.

"And we need to get back to the planning of the wedding."

"Wedding?" Novellee said, swinging back to face them. "What wedding?"

Jon launched into the topic explaining it all, but the only words Novellee heard were these; "Well, my youngest daughter, Mary Ell is marrying Roark's oldest son, Torres in a week."

She felt like she had been punched in the gut and she must have looked like it too, because Bennie reached out and grabbed her arm to steady her. Son. Morrison had a son and he was marrying him off to Jon's daughter. A marriage into royalty.

It made sense now. All this planning on what to do when Tortall fell, but she had yet to discover exactly how Tortall would fall. And now she knew. Which also explained the names of assassin's on the list of his men. He was going to kill the royal family one at a time. Keep them jumping, keep them guessing on who was next. And then he would kill Mary Ell, leaving his son to rule the kingdom.

Nausea built in her stomach. Oh God! What was she to do? She couldn't tell them. She just had to act. But there was so many things to do and in so little time. And she couldn't tell anyone. No one. She was alone in this. All alone.

Her head reeled and she pressed her hands to it as she gasped for breath, her lungs sobbing for breath.

She had never felt so alone. Not even when her brother had died. When she had lost him, she had had her anger and her hate as a companion. And during the three months on the boat to Tortall, there had been another, older stow away that she had been a friend with. After that there had been Polly and Bennie and Jaymie. She had always had someone. And now she had no one.

"Oh Gods!" she cried out as her stomach rolled. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the window. She retched as her thoughts swirled. What was she to do? Who could she trust? Would the spell even let her trust someone with this? And what if she failed? Everything that her brother had shown her would come true. Bennie would die, so would Polly. Who knew what would happen to Burdock, or Alanna, or any of them. They would probably die, as would the rest. And what about her own self? Would she survive a life of constant rape? Of being degraded and used? Would she survive with out avenging her brother?

Her world, that had once been so full of light, of love, of freedom, had gone black. She guessed what they said was true. You didn't realize what you have until you loose it. And she had lost it. Maybe forever.

"Novellee!" she heard Jon yell and realized that he had been trying to get her attention, and this was not the first time he had called her name.

Abruptly she turned away from the window heading to the door. She had to get out of here, had to go somewhere she could think. "I have to go."

She rushed out the door, not hearing when the king called her back or when Bennie asked her to slow down. She barreled ahead, not caring about anything but finding a way to get away from her thoughts.

At the stables she didn't even stop to saddle Baby, simply jumped onto her back and road away. Bennie later heard from Stefan that she hadn't even looked at him, hadn't looked anywhere. Her eyes had been glazed over, wide with panic.

When Bennie got to the inn, it was only to find that Novellee hadn't returned home. He knew she went to the fountain. And he knew that if she was there she would be safe and he wouldn't disturb her.

He would question her when she came home. Little did he now, she wouldn't be seen for the next four days.

A/N Okay, the plot thickens and things become a little clearer. What did you all think? Tell me in a review.


	25. Trust

Here is the latest chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter twenty-three: Trust

Burdock walked into the courtyard that held the fountain, almost weeping as the tension left his shoulders. He had found her at last. After hearing about what she had done, the strange behavior she had exhibited while in the throne room, he had went searching for her. Bennie had told him that she was in a courtyard in the temple distinct and that was all he knew.

The only way that he could find Novellee was to go from temple to temple looking for her. And he had. Two hundred thirty-nine. That was the number of temples on the temple district.

It had taken him three days to find her, but he had. And now he could relax as he questioned her on what the hell was going on.

"Novellee," he called softly. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain, looking down with an expression that broke him inside. She was so sad, so alone. He wanted to gather her into his arms and hug her, smother her with love until her face was no longer so pale, her eyes no longer haunted.

She looked up when she heard his voice and a smile lit her face, a beautiful smile that took away his breath. But then the depression returned and she looked away, into the water again.

He didn't say anything, simply sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. She stiffened, but didn't pull away. He heard her sigh and she slowly lowered her head to his shoulder.

"Tell me what's going on."

She pulled away then, getting to her feet and pacing along the wall. She had been here for four days, never leaving, drinking from the water when she got thirsty. She didn't need to eat because she hadn't become hungry.

As she had been confined in here, she had thought endlessly on how she could save Tortall. But every time she came up with a way, she realized she needed some one else to help, any one else. She simply couldn't do it on her own.

As she paced now, her thoughts over whelmed her. She silently shook her head to tell him no. She couldn't tell, but the reason why was fading fast from her mind.

"Novellee, you can trust me," he, too, got to his feet and walked to her. He caught her arms in his hands and made her look into his eyes. "You can trust me Novellee. Tell me what's going on."

She did, spilling it all forth as she sobbed with out tears. As she did, she came to the realization that the spell wasn't holding her back. It was allowing her to tell this one person, the man she loved.

And she was grateful it was he. She knew, with out a doubt, that he would help her and that's what she needed most. She needed help.

When it had all been told, when he knew everything that she knew, she sagged into his arms. Weak from hunger loss and lack of rest, she drifted to sleep in his embrace.

Burdock hauled her limp form into his arms and carried her out of the temple. His horse was waiting for them in the stables. He propped Novellee against the wall and climbed into the saddle, then grabbed her and settled her in his arms.

He rode back to the Dog House inn. Bennie saw Novellee and his face went white, but he didn't say anything. Burdock took Novellee up to her room and placed her in the bed.

He soothed the hair back from her face. Her eyelids fluttered in her dream filled sleep. She was so beautiful, he thought, his heart aching with the love for her. He had to tell her, even if it fell on deaf ears.

Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled away. He would leave her in peace and go question Bennie more closely on what had been going on in the throne room. A plan was forming, but he wanted to make sure that Novellee hadn't let anything escape her notice.

As the door closed, Novellee opened her eyes and sat up, placing fingers to her tingeling lips. She yearned to say the words to him too. But she couldn't, couldn't keep him for herself. He deserved someone better then her. She was an assassin, her soul was scared with sins. And even when she avenged her brother and gave up her hatred, she would forever bare the marks of that hatred for the rest of her life. She was emotionally scared and could never give him enough of herself for him to be satisfied.

But in that moment, she didn't care. She wanted him to know how she felt so badly that her throat ached from being denied the release of the words that were building in her. She choked on them and she cried out, her voice strangled and tight.

She didn't want to be alone in her world of hatred anymore. She wanted someone with her, someone who understood her and loved her. Someone who was brave and strong and knew things about the world. A man who would be a good man for the rest of his life, be kind to her, and be a great father.

A man like Burdock.

She wanted him and no one else and in that moment she realized that he had ruined her for anyone else. She was his completely, even if she never told him and at the end of all this, he walked away.

He would walk away, she assured herself, squashing down the hope that he wouldn't. She would make him walk away because that was the right thing to do.

With a sigh that broke, she curled into a ball in the center of the bed and nursed her heart that was so full of love but was already breaking with it's loss.

Novellee slept for almost a full day and when she woke, she was groggy and decidedly grumpy. Her ponderings the day before had left her in a snarly mood with the nasty taste of depression in her mouth. She hated feeling sorry for herself and that was exactly what she had been doing the night before.

Climbing out of bed, she straightened her shoulders and became determined to give up all thoughts of love and loss and simply be happy. She nodded with affirmation. Yes, that was exactly what she would be, happy. And she wouldn't think of Burdock at all.

She dressed carefully in faded brown breeches and a cream colored tunic. As she brushed her hair free of tangles she thought of all that she knew about Morrison. A plan was forming and she couldn't wait to discuss it with Burdock and see what he made of it.

She frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was so quick to think of Burdock as the one she would tell her plans too. Less then five months ago she would have never even considered the thought of confiding in a Tortallan. Would have been disgusted of the thought in fact. And now she didn't think of telling them to anyone else.

This was not a good way to start her happy, Burdock free, day. Five minutes into the day and already she was thinking of him. She decided on the spot that she wouldn't mention her plans to Burdock at all.

And what made her think he was even still here? He had probably left already and she was wasting her time on telling herself not to rush to him and squeal all her plans to him. He would be gone and all this scolding would be for not.

Her hair pulled firmly into a ponytail, all thoughts of Burdock banished, she left her room and climbed down the stairs to the kitchen. She was very hungry so the first thing on her list of things to do would be to eat.

Her nose picked up the scent of fresh muffins and she sighed with pleasure. The new cook was excellent and her muffins were the best.

Novellee sailed into the kitchen, delighted with life itself and collided with Burdock. She put her hands up against his chest and pushed herself away only to look up into his damnably handsome face and his beautiful smile.

He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen, she thought to herself. And so kind, she added as she saw his kindness swimming in his eyes as he looked at her. Is it any wonder I love him?

She scowled at him. He was supposed to have left so she could be alone and not acknowledge the fact that she loved him. But here he was with his smiles and his kindness and his warm presence wrapping around her.

Her happy mood took a blatant turn for the worst, and her scowl deepened. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, her voice gruff with emotions neither one of them could fathom. But he just smiled his smile, the one that had turned her away from the life she had lived into the life where she loved him.

"I got to thinking and I have a plan."

And like that she was hooked, pulled into him and his plans. She spent the rest of the day revising a plan with him and falling more and more in love with him with each minute that passed.

A/N I truely love this story. I know it may seem conceded for me to say this, but I really love this story. I'm going to share a secret with you all. I have never before finished a story completely. This was my firs on that I've ever finished. Any ways, I hope you love it as much as I do. Tell me what you thought about the chapter in a reivew.

Nubia


	26. Torres

A/N This is not the end. I still have to do the epilogue. So don't give up on me yet, okay? All will work out for the best in the end. Okay, thank you all for my reviews. It makes me want to update, which I do. For this chapter, I ask that you all review because this is a vital chapter in my story.

Nubia

Chapter twenty-four: Torres

Novellee stalked into the king's bedchambers. The wedding was to take place in fifteen minutes. Everything was in place. All that was left was for her to leave the evidence where it could be found. The rest would be up to Morrison.

She slipped through the door, into the room that held the bed. Burdock had been the brain behind the operation. Novellee owed it all to him. She had been lost for a while, but after trusting him and giving him her faith, she had thrived, taking immediately to the idea.

The plans had come into action a few nights ago. Alanna, George, Numair, Daine, Kel, Raoul, Neal, and Dom had been added in and they were in on the plot. They still didn't know that Roark was Morrison, but they knew enough that they knew he would be at the wedding. Novellee headed back for the open courtyard where the wedding was taking place.

Foolish man, she thought. Roark/Morrison had gone through great lengths to allow his son to do whatever he wished for his wedding and that was exactly what had happened. Torres had decided that he wanted an outside wedding so the sun can witness as its child was married away. Novellee snorted with disgust. The man was practically crawling on the ground the royals walked on. He called Mary Ell his sunshine girl.

The king hadn't been included in the plan because they needed him to remain in the dark to keep the guests from being calm. She wanted panic more then anything. Panic was the key.

While Novellee's hired clusters of attendants screamed that Morrison was attacking and spread general panic as the fled and Numair created an illusion that they were, indeed, under attack, George would whisk the princess and queen to safety. Then Novellee would confront Roark saying that they knew everything and eventually he would omit to what he had done.

In case Morrison had men waiting for the signal to attack, Novellee would seal the room from allowing people to enter. They could exit without trouble, but if they tried to enter, they would be blocked.

If Morrison ran, Novellee was to chase him down and drag him back. Alanna was to secure Morrison's son from running away. If he struggled, Novellee had given her permission to use force or knock him out. Everyone else was there simply to witness or to help out if something went wrong.

Coming onto the balcony, Novellee took the bow and the single arrow that had been hidden there the night before. She was dressed all in black to make her look like an assassin. Which she was, she thought with dry humor.

She shot the arrow into the center aisle as Mary Ell walked down it, missing her nearly. She would get it for cutting it that close, but the woman looking for the arrow was expecting it to be there. Novellee smiled as the awaited panic began. She watched Morrison halt his men.

The chamber cleared a lot faster then Novellee would have expected. What had really surprised her was that Morrison was still standing next to the alter were his son stood facing the statue of a goddess, where he had been when the panic had begun.

Some how, she hadn't expected him to be so honorable that he wouldn't run from his fate. In fact he looked positively calm, with out any worry at all.

"The games up Morrison!" She called as she moved to the edge of the balcony. She jumped over the side and slid down one of the columns that held it up. She began to walk towards him, her hips swaying in a hypnotic motion, her mouth curved in a smile that held no humor.

Looking at her, Burdock knew that he would love her forever and that when this was over he would make her his wife. He wanted her to be happy and he thought that he could make her so.

Jon looked at Novellee like she was crazy. Did she really think that Morrison was here? Here they were among friends. Morrison couldn't have infiltrated their forces so well as to be at the wedding. Imagine his surprise when his life long friend, Roark, spoke in answer to Novellee's challenge.

"Oh?" his voice was rich and cool as it had always been. But all Jon heard was the sound of the knife whooshing as he was stabbed in the back. His best friend, the friend that he had confided in, the friend that he hadn't shared with anyone else, not even Thayet, had betrayed him. "And what game is that?"

"Your game of disguises. You've been revealed as the traitor and bastard that you are. We all know what you plan to do and it won't be completed. We've stopped you. And now, you die."

Novellee reached for the dagger that rode high on her hip. She pulled it out and advanced further on him. She was five feet away, moving into the position to lunge for the kill when Torres stepped in front of his father to shield him.

Novellee realized that that was the firsts time she had ever seen his face. And maybe that was why she took it so hard. But it was like being slammed in the stomach by a galloping horse.

The face was the same, she thought with cold detachment. The eyes were definitely the same cold blue stare. His brows still arched and his mouth still twisted into that sneer, the sneer that had haunted her dreams for years.

Here he was standing in front of her. The man that he killed her brother. And she still wasn't free to kill him yet. She had to deal with Morrison first. She wanted to scream, wanted to weep. This wasn't fare. Again she would cross paths with her tormentors and again she would have to let them go.

She had to deal with Morrison first, and the knowledge that she had to was like another kick in the gut. Her breath sobbed out before she could control it. She whimpered quietly at the crippling force of her misery and her knees buckled. But she locked them stiff. She would deal with Morrison and then she would kill him.

She took a deep breath then spoke, her voice so cold the onlooker's shivered. "Step aside, _Torres_," his name itself was a curse on her lips. "I deal with your father at this moment. You're time will come."

He looked into her eyes and maybe he saw the intent, because he shivered and looked away first. And like the coward he was, he stepped aside and left his father to his death.

Morrison made a move to run and Novellee sprung, hooking her right arm around his throat, her left through his arms to keep them pinned to his side. "Any last words?" she hissed in his ear.

Jon came forward, the hurt in his eyes. He looked at the man that he had trusted with his life. He had given his daughter to his son, given him everything. He had trusted his wife in his hands. What if Roark had killed her, Jon thought desperately. His world would have crumbled without Thayet and he had endangered her life with this man.

"Why?"

The word lashed through the air, cutting in its harshness. To everyone's horror and disgust, he laughed. He_ laughed_.

"Why Jon? Why did I do this? Why not? No one could have stopped me. No one even knew that I was going to do this until this bitch from Serinda stopped me. I always hated you Novellee. I was glad when I sent my son to kill you and your family. But you survived like the cockroach you are.

"And you Jon. I hated you too. Always so gracious to me, your poor friend. The boy who couldn't even become a knight. I bet everyone was just so proud of you when you took me under your wing and made me your friend. It made me sick!" his voice rose in a shout and Jon flinched.

"I hated you so much. And when you made me an advisor, I wanted to kill you. I didn't want your charity, yet you lavished it on me. All I wanted was to see you dead. So I began planning. I slaved away endlessly perfecting everything.

"Marrying my son to your daughter was the last piece to the plan. Soon I would have you killing each other in your suspicions. It was the perfect plan. And I only regret that Novellee didn't die like she was supposed to ten years ago. With out her, I would have become ruler. And you would be dead, Jon. And I would spit on your grave. Of course, I would keep Thayet alive, so I could rape her. How would you feel, Jon, as you looked down on the world and saw your wife in my bed?"

Jon gave Novellee a nod and she slid her knife across his throat, cutting off his evil laughter. His body slumped to the floor with a thump. Novellee looked up to watch as Thayet and Jon embraced in a hug, both trembling with the force of their emotions.

She looked around and saw all of them, every one of the Tortallan's that had become her friends. They were looking at Morrison, dead at her feet, and at Jon and Thayet. She would miss them, she thought as she turned to Torres, intending to kill him too.

Instead, he was gone and she saw his retreating back as he fled from the courtyard, into the castle. Her heart jumped to her throat as she thought of loosing her opportunity and she headed after him, running as fast as she could.

She left the courtyard and found herself in a corridor in the castle. Three guards guarded the door. They had delayed Torres and she was right on his heels. But as she burst through them, she knew that they were Morrison's men and they would slow her down considerably if they caught her.

Which they did.

One grabbed her arm and she used the other one to throw the dagger. She gave a smile when she saw it hit the mark. He was dead and her brother was finally avenged. But she would bask in the glory later. The guards had her attention as they turned her around.

She screamed as one guard's sword pierced her skin near her heart. All in the courtyard heard her scream and they came running for her. But it was to late. Blackness shrouded her vision as her heart stopped and her life ended in that moment.

Alanna rushed into the hallway after Kel, Dom and Neal. They had already done away with the guards and Neal was working hard on Novellee, trying to bring her back. Alanna added her Gift to the effort.

Damn her! Alanna cursed in her head. She loved the girl like a daughter, from the tip of her stubborn head all they way to her damn stubborn toes. She wouldn't let her die.

Burdock fell to his knees beside Novellee's prone figure, his heart in his throat. She couldn't be dead, or even broken. She was his life, his love. With out her, his heart would die and his soul with it.

He grabbed her lifeless hand and began to pray. He didn't want to loose her, not without hearing her say she loved him. Tears welled as the minutes passed. Too many minutes. She should have woken up by now. Why wasn't she awake yet?

His eyes lifted to Alanna's, pleading with her and she sobbed as she too felt tears well. "I'm sorry Burdock."

And he knew, as sure as he breathed in that moment, that she was gone. Alanna watched as he slowly broke down. He looked at her face, at her hair, and willed her eyes to open so he could see their gray gaze again, just one more time.

But they didn't. And he knew that they never would. He sobbed, his heart dead and his soul non-existent. Laying his head on her chest over the heart that would never again beat, he sobbed out his grief.


	27. Avenged

A/N I was going to make you all wait a week before I updated, but I can't contain my joy at all my reviews, so I'm updating. Thank you everyone. Dragon Shadows, Jon didn't really get stabbed in th eback. It was a metaphor.

Chapter Twenty-five: Avenged

Darkness greeted her when she opened her eyes. They fluttered open hesitantly and when she saw only darkness, she closed them again. She wanted to rest a while longer. Fatigue pulled at her and she allowed it to suck her into the current and lull her to sleep.

But soon her eyes were open again. And this time, she saw color. Lots of color, swirling around her in vivid streaks. She reached out a hand to catch them, wanting to possess them and own them, but they eluded her.

"Novellee," she heard a voice call softly and she turned. Something about the name was familiar. It seemed almost as if she belonged to the name. But she would figure it out later.

Standing before her, part of the colors but separate, was a man. He was a very beautiful man and she felt love towards him. His face was open and smiling, an innocent smile. A lock of brown hair fell over his green eyes and she lifted her hand in a long forgotten habit to push it away.

"Where am I?" she heard a voice say and realized it was her own. But she couldn't bring herself to care. The colors were calling to her and she wanted to drift into them, become them.

"You are between, Novellee, and I'm here to take you back." The man's voice was lovely also. She was drawn to it, almost like she recognized it and she wanted to hear it again.

"Back to the colors?" she asked, her voice far away to her ears. Some how, the most important thing was to become apart of the colors.

"No, Novellee, back to the world."

The words broke the spell that held her and she remembered it all, everything that had ever happened in her life. And she felt a sob reach out and grab her. She wanted to be a color, she didn't want to go back to the world.

"No, I don't want to go back!" she screamed. "I don't want to be there. You're not there and I don't want to live without you!"

She was weeping now, feeling the tears on her face. She had forgotten that she could even cry, it had been so long since she had. Her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs as she fell to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and leaned her head on a surface she couldn't see.

She felt him come to her and kneel before her. His hand slowly stroked her hair and he murmured to her until she calmed.

"Novellee, you have to go. I wanted so badly to see you. That's why I became a God. I wanted to be able to see you again. But I couldn't hold you or touch as I can now. I would never be real to you as I am now.

"When you killed Morrison and finished your mission, I was freed from my duties and when you die I will see you again. But now is not your time. You have to go back to the living. Your destiny is great and I can't cut it short for my own selfish reasons. I'll take you back now Novellee. Come, my sister, it is time."

He reached out to take her in his arms to carry her back. She shook her head and got to her feet. She didn't want to go back, didn't want to have to live with out him.

"No!" she whispered it and the determination was strong. "I won't go back!" She turned and ran.

Misiki knew that he would have trouble with his sister. She was always such a stubborn girl. He would have to show her what she would miss if she didn't go back. It was the only way.

Novellee ran and ran until she thought she would die. She gave a laugh of derision. She _was_ dead!

She stopped abruptly. Misiki stood in front of her smiling that smile of his, filling her heart with love that she knew she would always feel for him and would always miss when he was gone. He spoke, his voice the dream that she remembered.

"I once gave you visions. Visions of blood and violence and despair. Now I give visions of the future and this I know will come true if you trust me and allow me to take you back."

She gasped as the vision over took her and it warmed her heart. She basked in the love it emitted forth and she knew that she could have it if she wanted it. And she did, she wanted it badly. But she belonged to her hatred and to her brother's memories and she would never be able to give them up.

Misiki watched her face and knew what she was thinking, what she was feeling. Was she so devoted to him that she would give up her own happiness for him? Was that even possible?

He knew for her that it was. She was fully willing to give up her life for him. His love for her was immeasurable at that moment. And for that he knew that he had to release her from all her ties to him.

"Novellee," his voice was clear, but something in it alerted her. She looked deeply into his eyes and knew that what he was about to say was very important.

"I release you from all your ties to me. You are no longer held to your oath to avenge me. Besides, you killed the man who killed me so consider me thoroughly avenged," he was glad when he saw her smile. "I forgive you of your life of violence. I realize that you did it for me, to obtain your goal, and for that I can understand and forgive. I free you of your sins against the world Novellee. You were simply fulfilling everyone's destiny when you did as you had too. For that you are washed free of any blood that stains you hands.

"I refuse to allow you to wallow in guilt and say that you allowed me to free you of this. So, therefore, I am making these things an order, and you hereby have no choice in the matter.

"You will return to your body and to your life. You will tell Burdock how you really feel and if he will have you, you will marry him and live a happy life. In three years, you are to return to Serinda and take your place on the throne in honor of me. You will cease the stupid tradition of not saying my name, also. I want you to be free about me, I want people to know who I was and who you made me. I command you to do so and you will."

Novellee stood silently, shocked by what her brother had just said. He had basically given her a new life, one that she could be happy in, one that she belonged in. It overwhelmed her.

Misiki wrapped his sister in his arms and held her tight as she shivered with her shock. "And I hear by command you that you will cry, whenever you feel like it. It's not natural for you to keep it all bottled up inside."

As if on command the dam broke and tears came pouring out. She clung to her brother, holding him to her as tight as she could. She sobbed against his shoulder knowing this was goodbye, but not forever.

"I will miss you, my brother," she whispered through her tears. The colors were fading now and she was alone with her brother in the darkness.

"But I will see you again. You and Burdock will join me in the afterlife and we will be apart of the colors. Then I will finally be able to meet the man who captured you heart."

Novellee smiled, a smile that was serene and lovely and true. And she let go.

Burdock sat in the temple before Novellee's prone figure. For the ceremony of death that was given to every knight she had been dressed in a beautiful white dress. It was lacy and made of the finest material.

She looked lovely and pale. And dead.

Burdock buried his head in his hands. He loved her so much and she was gone from him. He hadn't eaten in the week since she had died. He knew it wasn't healthy, but he couldn't bring himself to eat. It felt like he was cheating on her by living when she was dead.

Gods he wished it had been him that had died. He knew it was selfish, but she had been so much stronger then him. She would have been able to live without him. She hadn't even loved him. At least, not like he had loved her.

All he wanted was the pain to go away. She had been his light, his breath, his _soul_! And she was gone. What was he to do? How could he survive? Everything hurt without her. It hurt to breath, to feel. And he was supposed to recover from this?

And he could only imagine how Bennie was feeling. They had been best friends for years. She had saved Bennie's life, given him something to build his life off of.

And she was gone.

She had been such a beautiful person, inside and out. She had spread kindness around like a plague, even if she hadn't always acted kind outwardly. She had saved countless lives, and that more then made up for the ones that she had taken.

And she was gone.

She had saved Tortall and the king, the entire royal family. She had become a knight that would surpass everyone. She was the, quite frankly in his opinion, a Goddess and he would give anything to have her back, just for a few minutes to tell her how he felt.

A sob broke the silence and he threw himself on her, burying his face in her stomach, sobbing out his grief. How was he supposed to live without her?

He let his thoughts go and simply wept out his heartache.

Hours later, as he lay with his head resting on her, he became aware of someone stroking the hair of his sweaty face. He looked up to see Novellee, her gray eyes looking at him, smiling at him.

"Novellee?" he whispered in disbelief. "Is it really you?"

She giggled. Sweet God's she giggled. He closed his eyes and shook his head, knowing that when they opened she would be gone, prayed she would be gone, not letting himself hope she wouldn't be.

"Would you like me to pinch you too, love?" she asked on another giggle. He opened his eyes and nodded. She happily obliged, reaching out and pinching the fleshy part of his upper arm. He yelped. It was real. She really was here.

"You're alive," he breathed, his voice quivering on the words. She nodded slowly, looking deeply into his eyes, searching.

"And I'm here to stay. Misiki..." she faltered. It was the first time she had said his name in years, but somehow, it didn't offend her to hear it. "My brother, that is, released me and allowed me back to earth. He gave me a second chance, Burdock. And I'm going to take it. I love you, Burdock."

Her whispered words were like water to a dieing man. He wrapped her in his arms, holding her close and kissing her hair. She was real and she loved him. What would people think when they saw her alive after the ceremony had ended not but three hours ago? But none of that mattered at the moment. She was alive and they would be together forever. "I love you, too, Novellee."

"Well, I guess we had better get married then, don't you think?" On a laugh, he kissed him and knew that everything would be all right.

"Of course Novellee. And then we'll move to Serinda and we can become king and queen. How does that sound?" he asked as he pulled away so he could see her face, but keep her in his arms.

"Wonder full," she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder, knowing that she was finally home. Then she laughed. "Won't Alanna just be tickled that I'm back?"


	28. Epilogue

A/N thank you everyone. I loved having so many reviews. You were a great audience for my first fanfic. I love you all. =)

Epilogue

Novellee accepted the squealing babe into her arms. He was so tiny! And his face looked just like Burdock's. Dark hair crowned his head. She stroked it and felt how soft it was. This was her son!

She still couldn't believe it. She had a son. She couldn't wait for him to open his eyes to she could see them. She hoped he had Burdock's. His were so pretty. The babe raised his tiny fist on the air as he gave a wail.

She laughed and rubbed her cheek against his head. Burdock came to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. They made such a picture, he thought, mom and babe. And they were his. Love swelled inside him. He still thanked the gods every night for giving her back to him.

"What are we to call him, Burdock?" Novellee whispered as her son nestled closer to her warmth. He was so small, so fragile, so innocent. She loved him so much already. He would be Serinda's king one day. And he would be wonderful, she knew.

Before Burdock answered, Bennie and Ellie burst into the room, wanting to see the new baby. Their baby girl was now two and Bethany was a handful. Bouncy red curls covered her head and she had hazel eyes. Novellee knew that they would become good friends, inseparable for sure.

"What's his name!" they all exclaimed at her and she looked down at her little son. For you, brother, she thought.

"Ciem," she whispered. At the sound of the name, the baby opened his eyes and looked at her. She gasped at the sight.

"What is it, love?" Burdock asked, squeezing her shoulder in reassurance.

His eyes are blue, she thought. Blue like Misiki's. He had her brother's eyes. "He has my brother's eyes."

"Then Ciem is a fitting name for him, my love," he bent and kissed her head, then gathered his son into his arms, marveling at him. He was his, apart of him, from his blood.

"Welcome, little Ciem. I'm your father," he whispered as he brought the baby to his face to look at him closely. Blue eyes peered back at him, so intelligent for less then an hour in the world.

Novellee looked at them and a deep piece settled in her. Misiki's vision had come true, her destiny was as he had predicted.

And she would have it no other way.

A/N that's the end. Again, I want to thank you all. And look for my new story. It's called Break Away. It should be out soon. It features none other then Novellee's son, Ciem. I hope you will like it as much as this one.

Nubia


	29. Epilogue Two

Prologue

Novellee smiled up at her husband Burdock as the maid took her baby from the room. The second child had been born a girl, a beautiful baby girl with her father's face and green eyes. Burdock leaned down and kissed her sweaty forehead and she sighed, relaxing back into her pillows.

It had been a hard labor, and according to the doctor, her last. But she was glad that she had two children she could lavish her love on. And Ciem would bond wonderfully with his new sister. Maybe they could even have what she had with her brother. Wouldn't that be wonderful? she thought as she drifted into sleep.

Burdock watched his wife as she slept, sighing peacefully. He had never thought he would be the father of two children, royal ones at that. But his heart had known, and loved them both dearly. He didn't know what he would do without either of them. They were his world, as was his wife. And seeing the little girl that was a mirror to him had nearly drowned him in emotion.

He smiled as he smoothed a hand over his wife's brow, thinking of the little girl. He loved his son, would enjoy teaching him how to be a knight, how to fight, and to be a gentlemen. But there would always be a special bond between him and his daughter. As would be with her mother.

When the door opened with a squeak, he raised his eyes to the maid. And his heart stopped.

"What is it?" he demanded, coming nervously to his feet. Novellee stirred but did not wake.

"The baby," the nurse sobbed out, putting a fist to her mouth to quiet herself. "The babies been kidnapped, your majesty."

"No," Burdock whispered, as he fell back in his chair, clutching his heart. "No."

The newborn baby stirred in the blanket wrapped tightly around it, keeping her warm. She raised her fists as she wailed, wanting to be comforted. The nurse that held her stuffed a pacifier in her mouth and continued hurriedly down the street to where the man had told her to meet him.

Her breath was hitching as she repeatedly looked behind her, searching the crowd for people following her. She was sure that the palace guards were behind her, chasing her, wanting to capture her so that they could kill her.

The child in her arms was proof of her loss of innocence.

"Wench, over here!" a gruff voice called from an alley. She ducked down it, the child close to her chest.

"Do you have it?" she asked in a breathy voice. The man nodded and gave her the ring, which she slipped onto a chain and around the child's neck.

"May the Gods watch over you," she whispered as she handed the child to the man. He nodded, and moved out into the crowd, and onto the waiting boat that would take them to Tortall.

She sighed as the child was taken out of her sight. She couldn't say that she was glad that she had been of help to the man. No one liked being wrapped in a prophecy that they didn't even know the contents of.

All she could say was that she hoped the move to Tortall was good for the child. She found it hard to believe that the prophecy was even really real. She had worked for the palace for many years, and she knew that the royal family was a good kind people.

But the rules held for servant that she must obey any nobles command. Even if it was against her country. It was a stupid rule, and she knew that the majesty's were working on changing it. But the rule was still in action. So, if she was caught, she was dead.

She shivered darkly at the thought and turned back to the castle. No one would ever know that it had been her. She certainly wasn't telling, and the noble was on his way to Tortall, so she was safe.

But would she be able to live with herself, for what she had done? For the hardships the royal family would suffer now that their baby girl was gone from them?


End file.
